Silent Memories
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: SCL de Silent. Derek vive su vida tras la muerte de Dean, tratando de encontrar la verdad que se oculta detrás de la neblina de Silent Hill, sin pensarlo se sumerge en aquel lugar en busca de las huellas de su padre. Allí en el pueblo del eterno silencio.
1. Those lies that hurt us

**Titulo:** Silent Memories.

**Autor:** Yukari Sparda

**Disclaimer:** Silent Hill, su historia y sus referencias no me pertenecen, son del Konami Digital Entertaiment Inc. Derek y Dean Howell son de mi plena autoría, así como cualquier otro personaje que nunca haya aparecido en el videojuego son de mi exclusiva propiedad por lo que haré lo que se me plazca con ellos. Cualquier otro personaje al cual haga referencia será especificada con su autor respectivo.

**Advertencias:** Cuando compras un libro este no tiene advertencias, por el contrario el Pegi +18 lo hace evidente. Como en cualquier relato aquí también tienes un poco de todo, eso incluye, OC's, malas palabras, escenas poco gratas, sangre, oxido y un gran etc.

**Antes de comenzar: **Tienes que tener en claro que esto es una secuela, por lo cual para entenderla debes antes haber leído **«Silent» **(/s/7183195/1/Silent) o en su defecto el final **«Someday, somehow» **(/s/7183195/20/Silent) del mismo relato, de no ser así te arriesgas a perderte puesto que las referencias al primero son evidentes, de todas maneras, la historia es entendible en un 90% sin antes no haber leído «Silent», no es tan vital no leerlo. El nombre lo escogió y lo hizo en realidad Yaoist Secret XD

**Como sabrán:**

1.- No me hago responsable de cualquier tipo de secuela física/psicológica que pueda contraer este relato –Se lava las manos en el agua del Toluca Lake-

2.- Los reviews se responderán con PM, ahora que todos tienen cuenta *-*

3.- No gano dinero haciendo esto ¬¬, sólo es diversión ಠ_ಠ

_**Let's start?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Memories – Chapter I<strong>

**Those lies that hurt us.**

* * *

><p>Mi vida es una mierda.<p>

Soy más feliz si lo admito, las mentiras suelen darnos un sentimiento calmo, que dura hasta que el sabor dulce se desaparece de nuestros labios, la verdad es mucho más amistosa, agria, pero verdadera.

Es bueno saber que estoy en la seguridad de mi habitación, con todos esos artistas sonriendo con sus guitarras, pegados en la pared, y el cobertor suave que me cubre, porque antes sentía frío y no me agrada el frío de no ser que me sirva de excusa para quedarme cinco minutos en la cama.

—¿Derek, cómo te sientes?

—Como si un camión me hubiese pasado encima… —Susurré tocando mi cara, en un mero reflejo, para comprobar si aún la mantenía conmigo—. ¿Qué me sucedió?

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes, no le agradas a Wolff-Parkinson-White —Sonríe y se estira en el asiento que, infiero, es del escritorio—. Tú señora madre tuvo una crisis de nervios, está con la mía en la sala, casi se muere con la impresión…

—¿Y… tú quisiste hacer tu buena acción del día quedándote conmigo, no? —Me incorporé lentamente sobre el colchón así para estar más cómodo.

—¡Claro que sí! Admítelo, él único que estará contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, será, aquí tu hermano, mi hermano.

—No es un gran consuelo —Reí y él lanzó algo contra el colchón, reconocí el color metálico y las capsulas de color blanco—. Es un placebo ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi medianoche… —Dirigí la mirada hacia la ventana, efectivamente, detrás de las persianas abiertas estaba la noche oscura y la luna llena—. Anda, tienes que tomar tu medicina y digas lo que digas no es un placebo.

—¡Lo es! Además… la arritmia ya pasó, no sacaré nada ahora…

—¿Sí? Pues no podía correr contigo al hospital por tu famosa inyección de adenosina… además, desde que dejaste de tomar la amiodarona lo único que puedo hacer es darte esto… —Se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto—. Crece y tómate tu medicamento…

—La amiodarona causa alopecia… —Articulé con una sonrisa, pero a él no le parecía gracioso.

Tomé la tira en mis manos vacías, y me pareció extraño sentirlas así de huecas, abrí las palmas para mirarlas, distinguiendo las líneas palmares y las huellas digitales de mis dedos. Odiaba ser víctima de los ataques y desmayos sorpresivos de WPW, mi cabeza luego se volvía una laguna mental, llena de recortes difuminados. Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que mis falanges, haciendo memoria, y lo único que reconstruía a duras penas era la cara del extraño en el pórtico de la casa, su mirada, ciertos atisbos de sus palabras y la carta… la carta de papá… ¿Dónde demonios estaba mi carta?

—¿Mi carta? —Pregunté en voz alta, Chris se volteó con un dejo de duda en el rostro—. ¿Mi carta, Chris? ¿Dónde mierda está mi carta?

—Hey tranquilo… —Levantó las manos sin culpa para luego posarlas sobre mis hombros y sacudirme un poco—. Acabas de salir de una crisis y atraerás a tu madre… ¿Quieres preguntas a mitad de la noche?

—Mi carta, la carta que trajo el extraño, dónde está… —Chris se cambio de asiento hacia la cama, rendido—. La tenía en la mano y sabes que soy capaz de ir a buscarla a la calle… Chris sino me dices dónde está te juro…

—¡No me amenaces, enano! —Exclamó en un susurro desesperado y apuntándome con el índice—. Yo tengo tu mierda de carta, pero debes guardar silencio…

—¿Por qué? —Interrogué cuando el pelinegro se revisaba los bolsillos en busca del papel amarillento—. Responde…

—Ya te oí, no me presiones… ten —La hoja llegó a mis manos, el nerviosismo se apoderó de mi sin piedad, incluso el aire sentí faltante en el cuarto—. Tranquilízate. Ahora… tu madre me dio cincuenta dólares por deshacerme de ella, así que… guárdala y que no la vea, porque ya hice planes con mis verdes billetes…

—¿Te dio dinero por desaparecerla? —Chris asintió en silencio y luego se metió una goma de mascar en la boca—. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Claramente tu jefa no quiere saber nada de papi Howell —Afirmó vertiendo agua en el vaso de cristal.

—Iré a hablar con ella…

—¿Estás loco? —Chris me lanzó nuevamente a la cama cuando intenté ponerme de pie—. Primero, te tomas el medicamento, luego te quedas aquí y te callas, no vas a decirle nada a nadie, tú con tu carta, tranquilo, yo con mis verdes seguros y… vale ya, si quieres te doy el veinticinco porciento del monto… sólo debes guardar silencio, Derek, tente un poco de amor propio.

—No lo entiendes, el dinero que malgaste mi madre en ti me tiene sin cuidado… —Dije apegando la carta cerca de mi pecho para luego beberme la bendita agua con la estúpida pastilla que debía asegurarme un maldito día más de existencia—. Sólo quiero saber por qué…

—Porque está loca, el trabajo la agobia, tú le agobias, yo le agobio… la maldita vida que llevan la mata, Derek y no trato de justificarla, pero está demente y tú terminaras así si le prestas demasiada atención a su accionar… —Bajé la mirada al cobertor mientras Chris me golpeaba el antebrazo—. _Bro…_ déjalo así, tienes tu carta ¿No? Ahora eres libre de saber… quizás, las últimas palabras de tu padre.

—Supongo… —Peiné mis cabellos y suspiré con desgana—. Odio esto…

—Yo lo odio más… —Hubo un breve silencio, sólo el sonido del reloj de pulsera en mi mano rompía aquel estado—. ¿Te pondrás bien?

—He salido de peores, ya sabes… yo necesito, no… yo tengo, que estar bien —Miré a mi costado, hacia la estantería repleta de hojas y libros, debajo de los dos cubículos llenos de textos titulados "Wolff-Parkinson-White" que _amablemente_ el padrastro de mi mamá había comprado para mi. Como si me sirviera de algo todo el conocimiento teórico en caso de una crisis—. Necesito esa beca…

—Lo sé…

—¿Chris? —La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, a la velocidad del rayo oculté la hoja debajo de las mantas mientras que detrás del trozo de madera rectangular apareció la madre de Herrick con esa cansada sonrisa que le caracterizaba—. Ya es tarde ¿Vamos a casa? ¡Oh lo siento! Perdón Derek ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, gracias por todo… —Ella me parecía tan amable y dulce, no como mi sobreprotectora madre—. Estaré bien…

—Sabes que puedes llamar a cualquier hora, nosotros estaremos allí —Ella le sonrió a Chris y él levantó las cejas—. ¿Vamos?

—Si quieres… —Chris sacudió su chaqueta y luego me miró antes de lanzarse sobre mí para picar mis costillas con sus índices—. ¡Idiota enano estúpido, nos vemos mañana!

—¡Aléjate subnormal!

—¡Christopher, qué manera es esa de tratar a tu amigo! —La mujer de cabellos largos tomó el brazo de su hijo para apártalo de mi, idiota Chris, eso dejará moretones.

—¡Él está acostumbrado! —Reí cuando su madre lo sacaba a rastras del cuarto, antes realizando un gesto con la mano—. Adiós…

La puerta se cerró de golpe y el silencio se apoderó del cuarto en un instante, mis falanges instintivamente buscaron la carta oculta entre las sabanas hasta entrar en contacto con el rudo material. Ahora podía ver esas letras algo borrosas pero todavía legibles a contra luz.

"Para Derek Howell"

Deslicé mi pulgar sobre los caracteres, no sabía que sentir en aquel momento, enojo, miedo, felicidad, inquietud. Mi corazón sólo seguía palpitando buscando su propio ritmo, para regular mi pulso, para mantenerme con vida, el cuerpo y su inteligencia innata, usando reservas para sobrevivir. Desbaraté el primer doblez de la hoja y el nerviosismo consumió mis manos. No podía hacerlo aquí, en este mundo, en mi mundo real.

Tiré de los cobertores hacia un lado y me descubrí en aquel pijama gris de mangas y pantalón largo. La tela que cubría mi cuerpo, así como el material de todos los pijamas en este mundo era suave. Salí de la cama y me arrojé al suelo apagando la luz de la lámpara e introduciéndome debajo de mi cama, donde los cobertores y almohadas me recibirían con agrado, busqué en medio de la oscuridad el interruptor cuadrado que encendería las luces de mi submundo, el cual habitaría de buenas ganas, por la soledad y el resguardo que él me brinda. Las luces pequeñas se encendieron, aquellas luces de la tira navideña blancas que mamá había arrojado a la basura cuando había comprado nuevas ahora iluminaban mi oscuro mundo. Mi cabeza y mis ojos siempre quedaban mirando aquella pared recargada de fotografías de papá, y otras de mi infancia, como una pequeña pero detallada línea de tiempo. Los trozos de papel amarrillo, azules y verdes decoraban junto a las imágenes toda aquella extensión de muralla igual que las hojas de cuaderno con frases de vida inútil y sin sentido. Más arriba en el rincón, descansaba una caja de zapatos, dentro de ella había cartas del día del padre, de navidad y dibujos hechos con crayones, que fueron derivando en trazos delicados de grafito a medida iba creciendo y aprendiendo.

Un suspiro llenó todo el espacio, las luces, que parecían estrellas en el cielo estrellado de mi mundo brillaban con intensidad. Así era mi vida, compartida en dos mundos distintos, el real, donde las personas simplemente parecen ignorarme, o yo finjo no existir, así era mejor, en el mundo real, yo debía sonreír, hablar por mera cortesía, tenía que vivir con los ojos abiertos y cuidar de mi, las típicas cosas que hacen los seres humanos para no ser controlados, para no ser esclavos al servicio de un amo. Muy por el contrario estaba el mundo sumergido debajo de mi cama, dónde sólo habitaban las luciérnagas eléctricas, mi padre, el silencio y yo.

Allí era feliz, si hubiese tenido un amigo le hubiese invitado a ese sitio, Chris conocía aquel universo, pero decía no querer interrumpir el templo Howell, como solía llamarle, donde los cirios se prenden cada noche y el único fiel asistente es el único miembro viviente de una familia de oligofrénicos. Ese era yo. Pero me refería a alguien especial, alguien pudiese entender la profundidad de aquellas cosas, de aquellas imágenes, de las palabras escritas, no había nadie así en este mundo.

Yo era un demente. Un inadaptado social.

Alcé mis manos a la altura de mis ojos y las letras en el papel continuaban allí, burlándose.

—Pura mierda… —Susurré antes de tomar cinta adhesiva y pegar el trozo de hoja en la pared, sin siquiera leerla—. No me interesas… no me interesas lo suficiente para darte una oportunidad, cobarde, mandaste a ese extraño, yo quería verte a ti, mierda… eso es lo que eres, una mierda…

Mi mano colisionó contra la pared en un arranque de arrebato desmedido, había cosas que no quería aceptar, como que papá había vuelto en palabras escritas y no de manera real, los recuerdos de mi infancia asaltaron mi mente, llenándome de confusión. Yo lo veía frecuentemente, aquí en la casa, paseándose por el corredor del segundo piso, los ruidos de vidrios en el baño, las puertas que no se abren pero que suenan como si alguien estuviese entrando. La madera cruje y los pasos en las escaleras. Todo aquello había sido una simple ilusión y mamá me llevaba a psicólogos que decían que era normal, y los párrocos que afirmaban que el alma de alguien vagaba casi por un año entero en el mundo de los vivos. Yo no podía creer en todo eso, ya que no fue por un año o dos, fue hasta que tuve diez.

Lo mismo sucedió con Zain, a los doce años es extraño tener un amigo imaginario que se vistiera de la manera en que él lo hacía. El tercer psicólogo que me había visto dijo que era anormal que un niño crease la imagen de un adulto como amigo, no sólo era uno, eran dos, pero el otro, el "Hombre malo" como solía llamarle me daba miedo, él y Zain solían discutir mucho y yo cubría mis oídos para no oír las cosas crueles que el "Hombre malo" decía en contra de mi y de mi padre. Él no me había abandonado, de eso estaba seguro.

Paradójicamente un día, Zain y ese hombre, así como mi padre se marcharon sin avisar.

La hoja se despegó y cayó a un lado, le miré de soslayo por un momento antes de suspirar cansado, tomando la maldita hoja entre mis manos y estirándola finalmente, las luces navideñas iluminaron aquella noche las palabras que esperaba salieran de la boca de papá, ahora escritas se arremolinaban en cuanto las líneas se juntaban una tras otra ante mis ojos.

Recorrí el delineado de las letras con suma cautela, mi mundo se convertía en un vórtice de sensaciones en forma de espiral descendente. Esto era una mala broma, una mala broma de ese extraño.

Supe muchas veces, que las respuestas ambiguas de mamá habían estado estucadas de mentiras, mentiras blancas que protegían mi inocencia ¡Pero eso fue hace catorce años! Cuando era un niño estúpido que se conforma con las malas excusas de su madre y que, aunque sabe que es una falacia, sonríe de todas formas, se conforma. Había dejado de ser así hace bastante tiempo. Pero esto no lo esperaba.

Fue una mentira, un asco de vida… de mierda y encima de todo… con la mitad de ella siendo una farsa. Observé la pared nuevamente, buscando algún indicio de aquello, una señal de antaño que me hubiese previsto de todo eso, pero no lo encontré. Nadie nunca lo advirtió.

Mis manos ejercieron presión sobre el material blando de los cobertores, arrugando de paso aquellas letras que, ahora estranguladas, decía aquello que siempre temí y nunca acepté. Mis dientes buscaban consuelo, apretándose unos contra otros.

¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué lloramos?

No es tristeza, ni emoción, simplemente no es nada. Es sólo la simple eliminación de sustancias químicas sin sentido ¿Y ese dolor? Dentro, muy dentro, ahuecando mí pecho. No es mi enfermedad, no es algo que sé que me ocurra, dónde está la explicación a ese dolor, a esas lágrimas, a aquellas invenciones.

"Tu papá nos dejó por otra, más bonita que yo."

"No hacíamos feliz a tu papá, Derek, ¡Entiéndelo, de una maldita vez!"

"Él jamás te quiso, eso explica por qué se marchó y no regresó…"

"Mi niño, tu papá está muerto… perdón…"

"Siempre te he dicho toda la verdad… lo único que sé es que te quiero demasiado."

"¿Qué por qué no le seguimos llevando flores? ¿Crees que él se merece nuestra caridad? ¡Dean se fue, se olvidó de nosotros, nosotros debemos olvidarnos de él también!"

—Mentiras… ¡Todas mentiras! —Mis manos se aferraron a la almohada cercana, rasguñando la tela, rompiéndola mientras el relleno sobresalía y desordenaba… el caos, el caos no me preocupa, sólo me interesa la oscuridad en la que me sumerjo, en la oscuridad que me lleva a la luz de la alucinación.

Los ojos que ven las luces se cierran, mis sentidos se adormecen, vuelvo a estar allí, allí donde supuestamente debería estar…

¿Dónde?

Silent Hill.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Well… this a bull shit XD No, okay, este es el primer capitulo de la secuela ¿No es genial? Quién lo diría, yo escribiendo una secuela del dembow XD. Okay, quizás en este momento sienten que los estoy troleando pero no es así, las palabras de Dean y la carta sí saldrán en esta parte XD… pero por ahora no. Sólo veremos a nuestro querido Derek enfrentando las verdades que su padre quería compartir con él. Sí bien es un cap introductorio les aseguro que no tardaremos en adentrarnos en las entrañas del maldito pueblo XDDDD

Quiero dar mis agradecimientos especiales a **Yaoist Secret**, quien publicará una historia en simultaneo junto con yo XD, espero que la lean y la disfruten *-*, también a **SunCigarretes** quien nos dio la awesome idea de hacer un co-creater juntas y estamos trabajando, para usted XD

So, les dejo XD, Ya todos sabrán a estas alturas que los amo a todos *-* pero más a quien deja un review… no sean malitos XDDDD

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, ESPERO TENGAN UNA BONITA FECHA JUNTO A LOS QUE AMAN Y APRECIAN!**

Y como siempre, comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten *-*


	2. Weathered

**Silent Memories – Chapter II**

**Weathered.**

* * *

><p>—Infiero que por tu rostro pasaste una muy mala noche ¿O me equivoco?<p>

—Ni siquiera lo imaginas, la peor de mi vida —Mis susurros a través de la reja de la escuela son pasivos a pesar de mis ganas de gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Chris está del otro lado sonriendo petulante como siempre, ha faltado a su escuela y como hobby siempre tiende a venir hasta la mía para conversar—. Sigo teniendo esa maldita pesadilla…

—No me refería a eso —Afirma sentándose en la estructura de concreto que adhiere la reja a la calle, me siento a su lado, pero en el interior del recinto, sobre el césped, debajo de los árboles—. ¿Qué hay de la carta?

—Eso… —Bajé la mirada, el timbre para entrar al tercer bloque había sonado hace cinco minutos y yo seguía allí, porque las clases me parecían eternas, desconcentrado sobre el banco mientras los profesores hablan, explican o dictan y sigo allí inmutable. La orientadora de la escuela les había explicado muchas cosas sobre mí, sobre mi entorno, las cosas que me sucedían. Y ellos realmente creían que podían saber como entenderme, jugar a leer la mente, eso no bastaba, la mente es sólo una parte del cuerpo—. Mamá me mintió todo este tiempo.

—Vaya novedad —Deja volar esa risita divertida mientras rasca su nariz—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—¿Y a mi por qué no me sorprende que hayas vuelto a consumir cocaína? —Él se dio la vuelta, algo sorprendido, pero su mirada se desvió poco a poco hasta el pasto con alegría fingida—. Te hace mal…

—¡Hay muchas cosas que hacen mal! —Inquirió con obviedad—. De algo hay que morir algún día, yo prefiero hacerlo con algo que me guste. Además esto deja mucho dinero, te lo digo Derek, si necesitas salir del mugroso barrio ese, el mejor negocio está en esto hermano, dinero fácil…

—Y la policía siguiendo tus pasos todo el día ¿no? —Hubo un silencio, entre nosotros, aunque la ciudad estuviera en un permanente bullicio ensordecedor—. Mi mamá cree que eres la persona más confiable del planeta, si supiera. Te jactas de que deja dinero pero aún vives en Lyndale, por qué no te has ido…

—Porque entonces tú y tu estúpida vida estarían en constante soledad, admítelo, sino fuera por mi estarías muerto o lisiado en algún hospital, lo quieras o no, salve tu vida muchas veces y pagué tus medicinas otras tantas más… —Se puso de pie enfilando hacia la calle, un suspiro y vuelve la mirada—. Sino querías contarme lo que decía la mentada carta no tenías que sacar a relucir mi vida personal.

—Tengo que ir al Sheppard Pratt Health System.

—¿Te volviste loco? Claro, eso debe ser, porque el Sheppard es un hospital para dementes ¡Hola! ¡Derek se transformó en un desquiciado! —Miré a Chris quien daba vueltas riendo, en realidad él parecía un maniaco andando así por la vereda—. No, ya sé, vas a encerrar a tu menopaúsica madre para quedarte con la fortuna Trader.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hablo de que hoy fui a tu casa y estaba tu abuelo…

—¡No es mi abuelo! —Exclamé, odiaba que el hecho de haber amparado a mi madre cuando mi abuelo biológico murió le transformara en parte de la familia—. ¿Qué hace ese decrepito en mi casa?

—Y yo que sé —Él se encogió de hombros mientras yo suspiraba—. ¿Por qué quieres ir a ese hervidero de mentecatos?

—Papá estuvo allí, escapó, la carta lo dice… escribió en ella algo como que dejó un diario o algo así, estuve averiguando en internet y resulta que el hospital guarda los archivos de los pacientes por durante veinte años, papá estuvo allí a hace dieciocho… ¡Las cosas de papá aún están en ese lugar!

—¿Veinte años? Que conveniente… —Comentó despreocupado—. No te has preguntado por qué estuvo allí, por qué causa lo encerraron…

—Es lo que quiero averiguar —Asentí, al igual que mi amigo. La campana para el receso me sorprendió con su desafiado tintinear—. Hoy salgo a las cinco de la tarde ¿Vas a acompañarme?

—¡Idiota, escápate! —Ordenó con seguridad—. ¡Ve por tus cosas, vámonos de aquí! Tengo la motocicleta de un amigo aquí cerca ¡Vamos, qué esperas!

Respondí con celeridad, trotando un poco hasta el aula donde mis compañeros salían con tranquilidad, algunos bostezando, otros charlando, intercambié un par de palabras con mi compañero de banco, nada fuera de lo estrictamente necesario. Tomé la mochila liviana y regresé al punto de encuentro. Chris me ayudó a saltar la reja de hierro, alta para evitar este tipo de acción. Hubiese sido el delito perfecto de no ser por el inspector que hacía su ronda en los jardines.

Estaría en problemas, ellos llamarían a mamá y apenas faltando menos de una semana para acabar la escuela mi vida sería historia. Herrick hizo rugir la máquina que partió a toda velocidad por la avenida. Más tarde entendería que saliendo a las cinco de la tarde el tiempo no me hubiese alcanzado. El hospital estaba bastante lejos de la escuela, casi de todo Baltimore.

* * *

><p>El Sheppard Pratt Health System es una de las edificaciones más emblemáticas del Baltimore. Su estilo barroco y el color rojizo de sus ladrillos le dan a su estructura y fachada un aire de casona victoriana. Las torres y las altas ventanas se empinan hacia el cielo, matizadas de color gris ahumado. Derek pensó que de no ser por el hermoso jardín de entrada, el hospital sería la típica representación de una casa embrujada en medio del bosque. Los frondosos y tupidos árboles que bordeaban el camino de acceso ocultaban el sol de la tarde, y el frío caló lo más profundo de su ser.<p>

—Espeluznante… —Susurró el chico de cabellos oscuros frotándose el antebrazo—. ¿Y los críticos le llaman arte?

—Arquitectura, Chris, se llama arquitectura.

—Lo peor de todo es que tú serás uno de ellos —Derek observó a su amigo sonriendo falsamente—. Sólo hay que ver lo nuevo en tendencias ¡Todos están chiflados!

—Sólo guarda silencio…

La puerta de madera crujió al abrirse, y si el adolescente creía que nada podía ser más bizarro semejando una mala película de terror, se había equivocado. Chris susurró algo como que los fantasmas eran los amigos de los locos, el de cabellos rubios supo de inmediato que no quería terminar así cuando viejo o ahora mismo.

Las personas con trajes blancos caminaban por el lugar hablando solos, otro jugaban a las cartas o a las damas chinas, solos también. Una mujer gritaba, con desconsuelo, cosas incoherentes. Una anciana con una cofia en el cabello se acercó a ambos jóvenes, con una sonrisa resquebrajada y marcada con un labial rojo carmesí y el cabello tomado con rudeza, mucho para el pensamiento de Derek.

—¿Puedo ayudarles? —Consultó con ligereza, asumiendo que el estado de estupefacción de ambos jóvenes era algo natural.

—Mi nombre es Derek —Logró articular el muchacho y la señora de edad ensanchó más la sonrisa—. Mi… padre estuvo aquí, yo quisiera saber si sus pertenencias siguen estando en este lugar.

—¿Pertenencias? —La anciana aspiró hondo y caminó hasta detrás del mostrador que servía de recepción—. ¿El nombre de su padre?

—Dean Howell…

La mujer levantó la mirada impresionada, Derek se sintió cohibido por la inquisidora anciana cuyos ojos ardían de extrañeza. Finalmente la longeva mujer tecleó con impactante rapidez en la computadora a la vez que hacía una llamada de carácter privado puesto que las palabras que salían de su boca no eran escuchadas por los dos muchachos a pesar de estar a un par de metros del mesón. El adolescente de cabellos ligeramente ondulados tuvo deseos de marcharse, la enfermera no dejaba de observarlo y hablar, no muy disimulada, el joven sabía que estaban hablando de él y eso le hacía sentir muy incómodo.

—Vendrá un hombre a buscarlos —Indicó una vez que cortó la llamada—. Él los llevará a la bodega donde guardamos los archivos, tiene suerte, dos años más y les tendría que pedir que se marcharan. La fortuna está de su lado hoy, señor Howell.

La mujer se encaminó nuevamente por el pasillo que la vio venir, el de ojos celestes sintió algo extraño dentro de él, nada que pudiese identificar e instintivamente llevó la mano al bolsillo exterior de su mochila donde descansaba la tira de pastillas para las crisis de WPW.

—Retira lo dicho, ella es espeluznante —Habló Chris con una sonrisa en falsete.

—Lo sé ¿Viste cómo nos miraba?

—¿Nos? ¡Claro que no! —El muchacho tomó una revista médica y comenzó a hojearla—. Fue a ti a quien miró de esa manera… _señor Howell_.

—¿Estás fastidiándome a propósito, no? —Chris levantó las manos en señal de rendición, en el fondo Derek estaba al corriente de que su compañero jugaba.

—Derek Howell —Ambos jóvenes se giraron hacia el adulto que se asomaba en una de las múltiples puertas del pasillo. Realizó un gesto con la mano, los menores se acercaron. El enfermero había tomado la delantera por otro corredor lineal, lleno de entradas ridículamente juntas, una tras otras las placas doradas desfilaban ante la atenta mirada del joven Howell, hasta la escalera, la cual descendió sin menor cuidado, otro pasillo, más puertas. El hombre de cabellos castaños se paró en frente de una y la abrió cogiendo una carpeta con hojas en su interior. Chris y Derek observaron el interior del lugar, habían dos estantes, uno a cada lado y sobre las divisiones muchas cajas de cartón del porte de las cajas de zapatos, aunque algunas eran más grandes u otras más pequeñas. El encargado del área tomó una de ellas y rayó algo en la identificación y luego en una de las hojas de la carpeta hizo lo mismo.

El estuche encartonado llegó finalmente a las manos del que la había reclamado. Derek leyó con emoción la etiqueta encontrando el nombre de su padre en él.

—No necesito la caja —Informó cuando la abría, las hojas y un cuaderno de tapa negra afloraron, junto a un par de lápices, tomó todo el contenido y lo guardó en su mochila.

—Hay un basurero a la entrada, ahora largo de aquí —Los dos se sorprendieron por el mal trato y sin más se despidieron con la mirada haciendo el mismo recorrido, la caja fue arrojada al basurero y partieron con rumbo a la gasolinera cercana.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —Ofreció el de cabellos oscuros y Derek asintió en silencio, como lo había estado haciendo todo el viaje—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Me preguntaba si tienes para pagar la gasolina.

—¡Oh, Derek! —La risa de Chris le hizo saber que la forma de pago era ilícita. El mayor se metió la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y prontamente le mostraba a Derek el dinero plástico, era increíble como el dinero ahora se condensaba a un material hecho en base a polímeros sintéticos. Tarjetas, tarjetas en todas partes, de crédito, de identidad, todo era plástico hoy, incluso los senos de las mujeres que solían salir en la televisión. Lo artificial dominaba el mundo. El muchacho mismo tenía que ocupar unas tres. Una para el transporte, la cual acreditaba que aún era escolar, una para ingresar a la biblioteca de la escuela y la otra que su queridísimo no tan abuelo le había obsequiado en navidad—. Mi pequeño hermanito iluso, a poco crees que es real…

—¿No lo es?

—No, es un truco sencillo —Se jactó Chris presumiendo la adquisición—. Una banda electrónica falsa, una cámara sobre el cajero automático, tres simples pasos en una maquinita mágica y ¡Eureka! Tienes un clon de alguna tarjeta ya existente.

—Nos meteremos en un lío si nos encuentran —Se quejó Derek, pero ya estaban dentro del centro de servicio. Mucha actividad dentro del local, asustaron al menor, había incluso dos policías tomándose un café con las inconfundibles rosquillas, ellos siempre se quejaban de que los mostraban como inoperantes obesos adictos a esas delicias, pero no hacían nada por bajar ese estereotipo—. No es buena idea, no hoy, aún tengo el uniforme, recuérdalo…

—¡Tonterías! —Los estantes con comida ocultaron a Derek de los oficiales pero no del guardia de seguridad quien, dedicado al empleo, siguió con la vista de águila los pasos de los nuevos clientes—. El guardia nos ha estado viendo desde que entramos… hijo de perra, sabe que tramamos algo malo.

—Pero no tramamos nada malo ¿O sí? —La sonrisa encriptada de Herrick le dio un mal presagio junto a la respuesta final—. ¿Qué harás?

Chris abrió la chaqueta que traía dejando ver lo que se ocultaba dentro de los bolsillos interiores. Derek sólo vio el brillo metálico del arma cegándole en unos segundos antes de ser ocultada nuevamente.

—Ni se te ocurra… —Advirtió, el otro sólo tomó un paquete de papas fritas y unas gaseosas del refrigerador.

La cajera les recibió con una mirada calma y él, más relajado aún deslizó la tarjeta en la banda de seguridad para luego teclear un par de números. La señora de la tienda echó todo dentro de una bolsa de papel junto al comprobante de pago. Pero ahora las miradas estaban sobre el chico con uniforme de escuela. Los oficiales se trasladaron hacía la fila, era la segunda vez en el día que Derek se sentía incómodo a causa de los ojos que piden explicaciones que no tiene. El hombre obeso forrado en aquel uniforme que parece en cualquier momento romperse de manera graciosa carraspeó detrás de ellos, el rubio se tensó aunque tratase de relajarse mientras que Chris parecía indemne, incluso simulando una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

—Gracias —Dijo sin más y le extendió la bolsa a su compañero—. Que bueno que saliste temprano de la escuela, así puedes llegar mis cosas…

Derek no entendió en un principio, pero cuando su amigo le guiñó el ojo supo que debía seguirle el juego. Baltimore y sus leyes sobre los escolares. Por qué poner tanto énfasis en que un muchacho salga más o menos temprano todos los días, deberían preocuparse de otros crímenes incluso más graves que gastar el tiempo en amonestaciones a menores, así lo pensó él. Chris movió la mano y los policías sonrieron de manera falsa. El guardia de la tienda les siguió con la mirada entrecerrada hasta salir del local, incluso después, desde la mampara de vidrio podían sentir sus ojos penetrándolos de hito en hito.

—Ten, guárdala en tu mochila —Derek miró incrédulo el arma que le entregaba su amigo. Fue la impresión al principio de verla tan expuesta y sin mayor interés. Herrick tomó el bolso con rapidez y como si los broches ni cierres nunca hubiesen estado allí introdujo el arma dentro y volvió a cerrarla.

El camino a la casa de Derek fue en silencio. Chris odiaba admitirlo pero su amigo tenía más agallas de las puede contar con los dedos de ambas manos y nunca dudaría de las decisiones del chico. Más allá de ser un reconocido antisocial podía ser tan agradable como la miel en la boca. No dejó de observar por los espejos retrovisores de la motocicleta, para comprobar que seguía allí, porque inclusive sus brazos rodeando su cintura para no caer, ya no los sentía, la fuerza había disminuido. Chris se preguntó si debía hablar con él, pero desistió de la idea. Era Derek Howell. Jamás le diría nada, por mucha confianza que tuviesen.

Derek era uno de esos adolescentes que raramente dice las cosas que les suceden de manera inmediata. Era de los que esperan y guardan, acumulan y nunca faltaba el detonante, entonces estalla y nadie podía contenerlo. Maldijo una y mil veces aquella actitud, pero sabía que no lograba nada consultando cosas sin sentido para él.

Detuvo la motocicleta en frente de la reja de acceso y observó los rosales de la entrada ¿Cuándo Derek había empezado con aquella afición a la jardinería? ¿Por qué lo notaba ahora? La madre del joven le esperaba afuera con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Al parecer se había apostado allí esperando a su hijo. A esas horas las llamadas del rector de la escuela de Derek habían saturado el teléfono de la casa.

—¿Estás bien? —Susurró a su amigo cuando abandonó el vehículo, el otro no hizo más que asentir en silencio, palpando su hombro—. Te llamó en la noche, descuida, siempre y puedes culparme a mi, ella no lo notará.

—¿Debo decir gracias? —Howell le miró mordazmente y Chris negó divertido—. Trata de llamar en un horario decente y sobrio, por favor.

—Como mandes, nos vemos —Chris se despidió de Kate con la mano y una sonrisa, luego los motores de la moto rugieron hasta perderse.

Derek estaba en problemas, graves, conocía a la perfección los arrebatos de su madre, aquellos que sólo escuchaba pero no oía. Sólo se sentaba allí y fingía hacer caso, tomar conciencia de las palabras, siempre fue más fácil aparentar que realmente hacerlo. Kate le dio el paso dentro del hogar, ella también representaba un papel para el barrio, luego, dentro se desataban los huracanes más peligrosos que Derek pudo nunca haber vivido. El muchacho inspiró con profundidad, su casa olía a carne asada y en la mesa había tres lugares preparados. Con curiosidad quiso preguntar pero desertó. Las escaleras le invitaban a un escape de interrogantes y regaños.

—¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó Kate cuando él ya llevaba un par de escalones arriba—. Deja tus cosas aquí y lávate las manos, tenemos visitas.

—¿Quién? —Derek ya sabía la respuesta, aun así quería amenizar el ambiente.

—No importa —La mujer parecía canalizar su ira, pero aun así su voz sonaba grave y la rigidez de su mandíbula sólo confirmaba aquel hecho—. Lávate las manos.

Derek dejó el bolso en uno de los sillones para luego abrir la puerta del baño, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. La cual se acomodó en el dintel de la puerta.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar luego —Mencionó, Derek le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras frotaba sus manos con jabón—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre escapar de la escuela? ¡Qué pasa por tu cabeza!

—Lo siento —Susurró sin interés, ahora secaba sus manos.

—¿Lo sientes? No es así de fácil, yo… —Kate se tomó el puente de la nariz y dio un par de pasos mirando los azulejos de la pared—. Derek… trabajo como lunática para que tengas todo lo que siempre quieres, tu computadora, tu teléfono móvil, que el internet, que la ropa, que tus videojuegos que todo… trabajo para que tengas una educación decente, para que seas alguien en la vida y tú me das esta bofetada. Me siento decepcionada de ti.

—No tendrías por qué —Argumentó el menor, ahora estaba encerrado, su madre había cerrado la puerta—. Yo sé lo que hago, ya sólo quedan un par de días para que la escuela termine además ya tengo dieciocho puedo hacer lo que se me plazca.

—¡No mientras vivas en mi casa!

—¡Es la casa de papá! —Kate guardó silencio sorprendida—. No es nuestra casa, es de papá, y si tanto te molesta que quiera ser un poco más independiente entonces me largo, eso es lo que deseas, lo que deseaste desde un principio.

—No sabes lo que dices —La mujer se sintió ofendida completamente—. No sabes lo que es la vida, ganar dinero para comer y suplir tus necesidades, has vivido exento de todo eso, nunca has pasado hambre, ni frío, tú no sabes lo que es rascar el pavimento para ser alguien, todo te lo di en bandeja de plata. Ahora veo que me equivoqué rotundamente.

—Sí, lo hiciste…

Derek fue interrumpido por las acciones de su madre, quien ahora huía del cuarto de baño, ignorándolo por completo. Derek sabía que su madre aún no maduraba por completo. La cena fue servida, el señor Trader se sentó en frente de Derek, sirviendo el vino en cada copa excepto en la del muchacho. Kate repartió la carne y el puré de patatas en los platos, una sonrisa afable en los labios mientras tatareaba. Derek se dedicó a observar la ensalada en el centro de la mesa, removiendo la carne con el tenedor una y otra vez.

Su "abuelo" y su madre comentaban lo tedioso que era el trabajo de jefe de policía en New York. Su madre reía ante las anécdotas estúpidas y él sonreía de vez en cuando, aunque su estado ausente era evidente.

—No has probado bocado… —Comentó la mujer limpiando su boca con la servilleta—. ¿Es que no tienes hambre?

—Déjalo, Kate, ya sabes que es un niño muy especial…

El tenedor del muchacho hizo un estrepitoso ruido al chocar con el plato cuando le dejó caer. Tanto que los dos adultos le observaron detenidamente, con aire critico su madre preparaba tragar la comida que masticaba para regañarle.

—¡No soy especial, deja de insinuar que soy un maldito estúpido! —Rugió de manera explosiva, la silla en la cual estaba sentado cayó hacía atrás y la copa del viejo se dio vuelta cuando el muchacho golpeó la mesa—. ¡No soy un lisiado! ¡No soy un enfermo!

—¡Derek, basta! —Kate le plantó una bofetada en la mejilla. Derek sintió el ardor y el picor de la piel ahora enrojecida. Era demasiado por él día, más de lo él hubiese estado acostumbrado a vivir, pero incluso él se desconocía a veces, no es que le sorprendiese tampoco, la inestabilidad se apoderaba de él cuando las cosas estaban fuera de su entendimiento. Optó por retirarse a su cuarto, sin siquiera una disculpa, sólo cogió su mochila abandonada en el sofá y subió las escaleras.

Su cuartó le recibió intacto, el desorden, que no sólo se limitaban a un par de playeras y pantalones fuera de su lugar, le pareció sofocante, sus cosas en el bolso fueron amortiguadas por el colchón de su cama, allí fueron olvidadas cuando prendió su computadora, quizás una partida de su juego favorito, pero no estaba de humor, sólo quería distraerse, y buscar información, odiaba admitir que Internet a veces era uno de sus demonios predilectos. Navegando sin mayor interés, encontró lo que necesitaba, buscó un papel en su escritorio y cuando iba por el lápiz su mano se tomó con ticket de avión, amarillo con el logo de la empresa encargada. Curioso leyó las cuantas letras escritas y se sorprendió al ver la fecha en que debía tomarse el vuelo y el destino del mismo.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —Derek revisó el papel rectangular por ambos lados sin poder creérselo. La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, exaltándolo de un susto, antes de que su madre volviese a estar frente a él—. ¿Puedo saber qué significa esto?

—Es un pasaje de avión ¿No lo estás viendo? —Kate apagó la pantalla del ordenador, no tendría atención si estaba encendida—. Nos vamos a New York, mañana por la tarde. Te lo digo para que hagas tus maletas y lleves lo que consideres necesario.

—Enloqueciste —Afirmó el joven poniéndose de pie—. No puedes llevarme a otro estado, no puedes, aquí tengo mi vida, mis cosas, mis amigos.

—¿Amigos? —Repitió incrédula—. Por favor, Derek, tú y yo sabemos cual es tu situación, jamás fuiste bueno haciendo vida social. Y aparte de Chris no sé quien más es tu amigo.

—Que no los conozcas no significa que no estén allí —El muchacho arrojó el boleto al suelo, plantando su mirar azul en los ojos verdes de su madre, quien apenas de inmutó—. No voy a ir a ningún lado, menos con alguien que me ha mentido tanto como tú.

—No te lo estoy preguntando, y me importa poco lo que pienses, Derek. Nos vamos mañana con tu abuelo —Sentenció la mujer—. Espero que te comportes como el caballero que eres y no me dejes en vergüenza.

—¿Eso es lo que te doy no es cierto? —Kate estaba dispuesta a irse pero las palabras de hijo la hicieron quedarse un poco más—. ¿Era eso lo que daba papá? ¿Es eso lo que te doy yo? ¿Lo que tu propia vida te da? ¡Por eso le dejaste, por eso me llevaste contigo! ¡Te odio!

—No seas ridículo —Musitó Kate pensando que aún le dolía hablar de Dean en aquella casa que los aguardó por meses—. Yo te quiero mucho… y eso es incondicional. Soy tu madre después de todo.

—¿Crees que es suficiente? —Kate le miró colérica, pero la distancia del cuarto les separaba—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Kate sólo realizó una afirmación con la cabeza, sus manos temblaban pero no dejaría que las emociones le afecten, no a ella.

—¿Le amabas? ¿Un poquito aunque sea?

—Derek… —La de rizos prefirió mirar las figuras cerca de la computadora—. Dean sólo fue lindo conmigo, no tenía nada que ofrecerme. Y yo la muy imbécil no encontré nada mejor que meterme en la cama con él. Supongo que él podía amarme de verdad, para mi sólo fue una noche, como cualquier otra.

—¿Y sólo eso? —Derek pareció decepcionado, eso pensó Kate, la verdad era que el joven articulaba sus propias conclusiones, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la triste realidad. Además no sería el primer niño que nace de un error, él era uno más en una larga lista que seguía aumentando—. Quizás estás esperando que te dé las gracias por no abortarme, porque pudiste hacerlo, uno más… qué diferencia hace. Supongo que ninguna. Es bueno saber la verdad.

—¿Qué querías te dijera? ¿Qué en realidad no te deseaba? ¿Qué fuiste un error, culpa del alcohol?

—Sólo la verdad… —Derek desvió la mirada, no podía ver las lágrimas de su madre—. No iré a ningún sitio, menos contigo. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer aquí… aún.

—No es una petición, es una orden.

Derek sólo pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta del cuarto cerrarse. Ahora el tormentoso silencio del cuarto le obligaba a sentir todo aquello que nunca quiere demostrar en público. Cayó al piso, muy cerca de la pared donde recogió sus piernas a la altura de su pecho donde abrazó sus rodillas, ni siquiera en su mundo alterno podía encerrar tanto dolor e impotencia. El teléfono móvil en su bolsillo sonó incontables veces en toda la noche, él sólo ignoró cada llamada, pensó que Chris le llamaba para hablar, para que se sintiera mejor.

Él no necesitaba sentirse mejor, necesitaba sentirse en paz. Entonces las imágenes del día recorrieron su mente, y una de ellas se tatuaba con fuego en sus pupilas. Estiró la mano y alcanzó una de las correas de su bolso, la cual jaló y esta cayó al suelo junto a él.

Quizás… y tan sólo quizás…

El joven cuyas lágrimas mojaban las mangas de su playera y su pantalón buscó dentro del bolso y su mano se topó con el álgido metal del arma, prontamente la sostenía entre sus dedos. Derek observó cada detalle de lo que mantenía en frente, recordándose que jamás había utilizado una de ellas y si sería factible, si estaba cargada, si funcionaría. Decaído, consiente que era una gran tontería, bajó el cañón y ahora reposó sobre la alfombra del cuarto. Derek se puso de pie, recorriendo la extensión del cuarto hasta su armario, donde sacó un par de atuendos y enrollados los hecho dentro de su mochila, la ropa que traía fue cambiada, enseguida el arma abandonada fue devuelta al oscuro mundo de su bolso el cual colocó en su espalda una vez cerrado, pretendía devolver ese peligro a su dueño original.

Revisó una pequeña caja con ahorros monetarios, arrancando un par de dólares dentro y guardándolo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, la temperatura había descendido. Distraídamente miró la hora en el reloj de la pared.

04:56

Toda una noche llorando, se sintió patético. Pero no más cuando observó los pares de calzados ordenados en su armario. Zapatillas con caña, las blancas, las negras, los zapatos marrones y esas zapatillas deportivas. Era Irónico porque no podía realizar deportes que urgieran de un desplante deportivo muy alto, era un inútil en ese ámbito. Las zapatillas calzaron en sus pies nuevamente y salió de su casa en silencio, como un ladrón en mitad de la noche. La madrugada tenía un aire gélido que lo obligó a abrazarse a sí mismo en busca de calor.

De camino a la parada de autobuses se preguntó una y mil veces por qué para ir a Silent Hill había escogido las zapatillas para correr.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Extraño no poner "Silent" T^T Creo que para ser el segundo capítulo me quedó un poco largo XD, en fin, necesitaba abarcar muchas cosas que a nadie le importa en este mini-chap o_O. Así para luego ir directo al grano y no desviarme en temas de poca importancia como por qué Derek se puso zapatillas de running ¬¬ XD, yo o sé que pasa por la mente de este cabeza hueca ¬_¬

Entonces, el próximo, si no me doy vueltas iremos de mano a Silent Hill con el bastardo Derek XDDDD

El botón de abajito dice "Píquenme y dejen review" XD, ya sabe que suelo querer mucho a los que dejan review, además les daré helado o café (Esto sólo se aplica a SunCigarretes porque ahora ellos están en invierno XD) para los demás, culpa de calentamiento global reciben helado XD

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2012 PARA TODOS! **

Yo quiero que comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten *-*


	3. With fog on the road

**Silent Memories – Chapter III**

**With fog on the road**

* * *

><p>—¿Silent Hill? —Preguntó el muchacho en la pisadera del autobús, el conductor de la máquina asintió con algo de asombro en sus ojos. Derek pagó el pasaje para luego tomar asiento cerca de la ventana. Sería la primera vez que viajaría a ese pueblo, no quería perderse ni medio segundo de la vista que todos elogiaban.<p>

El bus comenzó a llenarse, claro, muchas personas que trabajaban lejos de la ciudad debían tomar el recorrido mucho más temprano de lo que normalmente lo haría una persona con vehículo propio, el sacrificio de muchos seres humanos de la clase media. El joven colocó los audífonos en sus oídos, con tal, las conversaciones ajenas no eran de su incumbencia, unos minutos en el que el transporte estuvo detenido, Derek sintió el cambio de peso en el asiento compartido en el que iba, miró de soslayo, encontrándose con un hombre de color, quizás aquellos norteamericanos que seguían siendo discriminados por su color de piel, siendo que eran de la población más abundante de Estados Unidos, toda una ironía.

—¿Queen? —Preguntó con una sonrisa afable, Derek no se imaginaba en aquella situación, no como las señoras que se rencuentran y arman un escandalo.

—S-Sí —Desvió la mirada, sobre todo porque le era incómodo establecer una conversación con un extraño—. Es una muy buena banda.

—Ya veo, sigo creyendo que Barry White es mucho mejor —Derek sonrió contagiado de la risa del hombre que debía tener unos sesenta o incluso más, el cabello que aun quedaba en su cabeza, era blanco como la nieve en invierno—. Los gustos cambian, las personas deberíamos ser como los gustos o como la música.

—Las personas sí cambian —Afirmó Derek entusiasmado—. Es sutil, casi imperceptible, pero cambiamos. De ideales, creencias, religiones, todo cambia. Es lo que hace el mundo versátil ¿no? Como los juegos de mecano, los desarmas, los vuelves a armar, pero nunca te queda la misma figura que la caja.

—¡Eso es muy cierto! —Asintió el adulto, Derek bajó la mirada luego se sentirse abrumado por lo que había dicho. Era extraña esa confianza que se había generado de pronto—. Mi nombre es Mike, no estoy muy seguro, pero te oí decir que querías ir a Silent Hill.

—Me llamo Derek y así es, quiero ir a Silent Hill —Derek dejó volar un suspiro despacio—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, las personas dicen que fue un pueblo muy bonito…

—Espere ¿Dijo _fue_? —El muchacho quedó abrumado por el verbo conjugado en pasado, internet hablaba maravillas del pueblo, a no ser que no se fijara en la fecha de emisión de los artículos, aunque seguía siendo extraño.

—Dicen, las malas lenguas, que está maldito, el pueblo quiero decir —Hubo una pausa, en los que ambos observaron por la ventana—. Nadie debería adentrarse en la neblina de Silent Hill. Hay personas que enloquecieron en aquella situación, como humanos, el infierno en la Tierra no existe hasta que nuestros temores se consuman. Así acaba la cordura.

—Entonces ¿Me está sugiriendo que… no vaya a Silent Hill?

—Tú puedes hacer lo que estimes conveniente —Aseguró el hombre con convicción—. Incluso si es tan importante, como parece que es para ti. Quizás es tu destino.

—Tal vez… —Derek miró hacía adelante dejando que sus ojos azules escrutaran los colgantes que tenía el autobús en el parabrisas, sobre todo una imagen religiosa que tintineaba de un lado a otro—. No creo mucho en el destino, pero tampoco creo en las coincidencias. Es ilógico, sin fundamentos que respalden todo aquello.

—¿Y en qué crees entonces? —El joven miró detenidamente los ojos oscuros del hombre, buscando la respuesta, o una mentira—. Dime, Derek.

—Quizás, la persona en la cual creo ya no está en este mundo, no lo sé, sólo sé que Silent Hill tiene muchas respuestas.

—Por lo general, un superávit de respuestas trae consigo una tonelada de preguntas más ¿Qué prefieres? —A Derek, la conversación había empezado a molestarle, era como si su abuelo le estuviera regañando algo y más que risa, se estaba preocupando—. Creo que no eres la persona adecuada para adentrarte en esos términos aún. Deja que el tiempo sane esas heridas.

—Tú no sabes cuando tiempo ha pasado —Derek musitó perdido en la oscuridad de los cristalinos del hombre—. Es mucho más de lo que aparenta ser, el tiempo no está sanando mis heridas, al contrario, sólo las abre más y se infectan, ya no sé qué es lo correcto.

—Todo se improvisa en esta vida, Derek —Mike miró hacía adelante, reposando su espalda cansada sobre el respaldo—. ¿Puedes ver eso?

Derek observó en la misma línea que el viejo. La arboleda se movía con gracia al son del viento, lentamente las nubes cubrían el cielo, tapando el sol, formando grandes sombras en el suelo, las aves negras volaban en el cielo, desplegándose con toda la gentileza que poseían. El muchacho había jurado sentir un chicharreo en la música que provenía de su reproductor, extraño, ya que eso sólo ocurría cuando la señal se perdía, pero no estaba escuchando la radio o algo similar. Para él sólo fue su imaginación.

Mientras el bus tomaba la curva de la colina cuesta arriba Derek pudo divisar el oasis de luces amarillentas un poco más abajo ¿Acaso había llegado a Silent Hill? Anonadado, la palma de su mano acarició el vidrio, como un niño emocionado y su aliento nubló el cristal de vapor.

—¿Ese es…? —El joven se dio la vuelta campante—. ¿Silent Hill?

—¿Disculpa?

El joven quedó impactado, el hombre de color, Mike, había desaparecido. Y en su remplazo sólo estaba un hombre de mediana edad, de tez cremosa y cabellos castaños, la mirada café le penetró hasta lo hondo de su pecho y turbado sacudió la cabeza.

—¿El hombre que estaba sentado aquí? —Inquirió con sequedad.

—¡Oh, acaba de bajar, en la parada anterior! —Contestó el otro con júbilo. Derek quedó estático nuevamente, según él, el autobús, jamás se había detenido, peor aún, quién con media neurona funcionando se baja en mitad de la carretera, en mitad de la nada.

—¿Silent Hill?

—Es la siguiente parada, chico —No realizó más comentarios, sólo saltó hacia el pasillo con destreza y abrazó su mochila, recordando que aún portaba el arma que decidió traer consigo.

El chofer le miró aún más asombrado que la primera vez. Respondiendo las preguntas del más joven, el cual ahora estaba sentado en las escalinatas de la puerta de entrada, esperando la llegada del vehículo a la parada. Derek estaba concentrado en entender los sucesos hasta ahora, sin embargo la conmoción no le ayudaba demasiado. Contemplando el pavimento a través de los cristales de la puerta le pareció extraño ver un cumulo pasar rápidamente y volverse luego una capa densa de agua. La máquina disminuyó de velocidad y el muchacho observó por el rabillo del ojo al conductor, quien sólo le dedicó una serena sonrisa.

—Neblina, la peor de todas las muertes, no sabes cuantos accidentes ha habido en esta carretera con este factor climático.

—¿Accidentes?

Volvió los ojos al frente nuevamente, los márgenes de la carretera se llenaban de pequeñas casitas con fotografía y flores plásticas, cruces religiosas y rosarios. Todas aquellas casas eran la manera de recordar a las múltiples víctimas que los accidentes automovilísticos dejaban cada año. Sin duda, está era la carretera de la muerte. Por suerte el viaje para Derek terminaría en breve cuando las puertas se abrieran y le dejaran bajar.

Y así lo hizo.

El pavimento se removió bajo su calzado cuando vio el autobús alejarse en línea recta. Sus pasos se tornaron tardíos, retrasando los movimientos de su cuerpo, alargando, de cierta forma, un encuentro que le dolía en el alma. Silent Hill era un pueblo pequeño, pero no le conocía, lo que dificultaba las cosas en cualquier situación de búsqueda. La neblina cubría de extremo a extremo el ancho de la avenida por la que transitaba, se preguntó si era demasiado temprano como para pedir un taxi, o un alojamiento en algún motel cercano.

Los dólares verdes ardían en el bolsillo de su pantalón, quizás era muy poco dinero y no le alcanzaría para nada. Respiró profundamente, tratando de vislumbrar algo en medio de la neblina que sumergía todo en una blanquecina escena, incorpórea, sin sentido, que se mueve de un lado a otro, obedeciendo la dirección del viento. Derek no podía ver sus pies, era espesa y dejaba muy poco a la visibilidad, y comenzaba a aumentar a medida que se adentraba al pueblo. Miró hacía atrás un segundo y no distinguió nada, desorientado, se dio la vuelta, una, dos, tres veces, a la cuarta estaba completamente perdido.

La línea de pavimento se fue desvaneciendo, igual que la hilera de árboles a un costado de la avenida. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, pero no captaron nada. Sus ojos inútiles sólo estaban fijos en la niebla, su nariz olía la tierra mojada, su piel se empapaba con la humedad del aire y sus oídos escuchaban el silencio. No aves, no aromas, no nada.

Sólo la característica ingénita de la soledad.

Aturdido se tambaleó hacia un costado, teniendo fe, de que sus pies le llevaran a un lugar estable, cómodo, donde pudiese descansar. Sacudió sus manos, con tal de separar las nubes coquetas que se le acercaban de manera circunstancial, se molestó por haber perdido el sendero. Luego puso las manos en frente para no chocar contra algo. Sus pies prontamente tropezaron con un camino distinto al del pavimento, inestable y gelatinoso, era tierra, las sombras se materializaron frente a sus ojos, los troncos irregulares y ásperos llenaban todo. Derek fue guiándose por ellos, de uno, saltaba al otro, realmente parecía un ciego en tierras extrañas, afirmado de ellos fue trazando su trayecto. Tanteando el suelo para no caer aumentó el ritmo, sabía que Silent Hill estaba cerca, pero qué tan cerca, además siempre estaba la posibilidad de estarse alejando por su falta de orientación.

Consultó su reloj luego de varios minutos, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que este estaba empañado a causa de la humedad, no era resistente al agua, menos a este clima, y se suponía que era verano, no podía ver las manecillas, el vidrio estaba totalmente enturbiado. Ahora tenía frío, y sediento, la niebla, o neblina, lo que fuese, estaba envolviéndolo a él también. Blanca, gris, a menos de un metro a más de un metro, donde fuese, era sofocante y estaba perdiendo el tiempo también. Pero ya no podía regresar, no podía ir a ningún lado, todo era confuso, aparentemente igual, cualquier dirección llevaba al mismo lugar, era el mismo, siempre el mismo.

Tierra, árboles, frío, niebla. Un caos.

Se recargó en uno de los troncos cuando la maleza susurro sin necesidad de viento. Escuchó atento, el roce que tienen las hojas largas y las ramas pequeñas partiéndose, seguido de un gruñido animalesco. Derek aguantó la respiración y movió la cabeza hacía un costado, mirando por detrás de donde estaba, una mancha oscura se movía con lentitud, asechando a su presa. Él era la presa.

Lo asoció con un venado, un ciervo o quizás un oso. Era un bosque, su habitad, y él un intruso. Estaba muerto. Si lo que fuera que estaba allí, husmeando entre las ramas era un animal salvaje le mataría sin chistar ni conversar medio segundo, Derek intentó minimizar el ruido de su ropa, tenía que huir, pero el ruido se masificó a dos, uno por otro lado. No eran osos, ellos son corpulentos y se gran masa, distinguible aunque sólo fueran manchas. Además el ruido que emitían no parecía a ningún animal conocido. Derek se alteró, sus circuitos internos lo calmaban, pero su cuerpo tenía todas las intensiones de correr. Los pasos de las criaturas se acercaron, y se detuvieron, cercándolo, una y otra vez. Más y más cerca. El muchacho, sólo maquinaba planes irrisorios y poco fiables, las bestias seguían con lo suyo, luchando por hacerse con el extraño. Algo pegajoso detenía a sus acechantes, lo sabía por el ruido que hacían al trasladarse. Recordó el arma y si eran animales salvajes él podría detenerles de un sólo tiro. Los broches de su mochila no fueron impedimento para sacar el arma oculta entremedio de los papeles que la cubrían. Derek sintió el peso del metal y los engranajes, así como el rudo material del mango, pensando en que jamás había disparado nada con la potencia de un arma nueve milímetros. Se sintió un idiota apuntando con algo de temor hacia la niebla, no por la inexperiencia, sino porque era totalmente imposible darle a un objetivo con ese tipo de panorama. Intentó guiarse por lo que oía, pero esos ruidos grotescos nada le decían, sólo que estaban cerca, las ramas partiéndose en dos, la hiedra que se mueve, pero nada.

Derek no era un cazador, ni un montañés habituado a ese tipo de terreno, ni situación. Una silueta oscura se dibujó entremedio de la niebla, el joven sabía que la bestia le estaba dando una leve ventaja, la cual se esfumó cuando el degrades de color fue materializándose, formando una criatura que a Derek le dio escalofríos. La piel desgarrada de la bestia le hizo retroceder, era como un perro, cuadrúpedo y con todas las características de uno de ellos, pero esa piel colgando, y la sangre chorreando de la carne expuesta a los mil vientos no eran normal. Nadie, ni siquiera un animal soportaría tal agresión y vivir para contarlo.

Pensó en correr, pero la siguiente sombra estaba del otro lado. Los ojos oscuros y perdidos de los animales estaban sobre el joven, dispuestos a atacar. Sentían el miedo.

Como perros.

El árbol detuvo a Derek y éste supo que era el fin. Si era una pesadilla, quería despertar. Si era la vida real, lo que dudaba, deseaba no estar allí. O esperaba un milagro. Cerró los ojos y por mero instinto levantó el arma. No se las iba a dejar tan fácil, entreabrió un parpado y sin mirar del todo, apretó el gatillo.

El ruido colmó el lugar, uno primero, luego otro y los alaridos. Derek se sintió aliviado y aterrado a la vez. Ese fue el milagro que esperaba, las bestias estaban muertas sobre la maleza, pero las balas, no habían salido de su arma. Al contrario, la bala se había atorado en la contra recámara, nunca había quitado el seguro.

Y si las balas no salieron de su cañón entonces… ¿Quién había disparado? Debía ser alguien experto, incluso con aquella escasa visibilidad había dado en el blanco. Los sentidos del muchacho se agudizaron al notar más ruido a su alrededor, cesaban y continuaban y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba siento amenazado con un rifle de cacería entre ceja y ceja. Derek levantó las manos por reflejo, como si estuviera condicionado en cada ser humano.

—Atrapado como un chacal —Susurró el hombre sonriendo. Tenía aproximadamente unos treinta cinco años, aunque su cabello negro ya estaba tornándose gris cerca de las orejas. Los ojos café brillaban al sonreír. Había arrugas cerca de ellos y su boca. Una barba le bordeaba desde las patillas hasta alrededor de los labios, irregular, matices de blanco y negro la pintaban. El tipo tenía un aspecto desaseado, los pantalones color caqui estaba teñidos de fango en las rodillas y en el torso portaba una camisa a cuadros de tonos rojos ladrillos y amarillos, y encima un impermeable militar. El cinturón de piel de serpiente estaba cargado de balas al igual que un cinto que cruzaba su torso—. O como un bebé atrapado en un corral ¿Quién eres?

—Derek Howell, no soy… su enemigo —Respondió el joven a duras penas.

—Tira el arma —Exigió, Derek obedeció inclinándose para dejar el arma en la tierra—. Buen chico, citadino, que le ponen un arma en el entrecejo y obedece, los mejores animales domésticos.

—Sí, lo que digas —El hombre levantó el rifle y lo puso al lado de su mejilla—. Mierda, creí que ibas a dispararme.

—Lo iba a hacer, la carne fresca siempre en bienvenida —El extraño acarició su estómago mientras sonreía. Derek en realidad se sintió incómodo—. ¿Qué hace un mocoso como tú en este sitio?

—Me perdí —Respondió simplemente, el hombre tomó la respuesta como válida. Dio dos zancadas y estaba al lado de una de las criaturas—. ¿Tú disparaste? ¿Tú… me… salvaste?

—Cuidado, no soy Jesucristo para andar salvando a idiotas americanos.

—¿Idiotas americanos? —Derek alzó una ceja—. No eres norteamericano.

—¿Algún problema de no serlo? —El joven se sintió al filo de conversación, no es que fuese racista, simplemente su comentario había salido en el tono racial, y para su pesar el tono equivocado—. ¿Lo viste? Como atravesé a estas cosas de dos disparos en medio de la neblina. Fácilmente podría darte un tiro en el trasero antes de que invoques al Tío Sam.

—No es lo que he querido decir —Él suspiró cansado cogiendo su mochila—. Pero el que ha sonado bastante intolerante eres tú ¡Y ni siquiera sé tu nombre!

—Es Ariel Gonzáles y no soy intolerante, sólo me molesta que niños como tú se metan en mi propiedad —Ariel clavó sus ojos en los de Derek y compartieron un intercambio de palabras escritas sólo en su mirada.

—Bien, lo siento —Se disculpó el menor—. Sólo perdí el rumbo en medio de esta neblina, yo quería ir a Silent Hill, pero… terminé aquí. No fue mi intensión.

—Disculpa aceptada —El hombre sacó un gancho de carnicería y con uno de los bordes curvos y filosos ensartó el cuello del animal y tiró de él. Derek sintió que su estómago estaba revuelto—. Genial, tendré carne por una semana. Ha sido un día provechoso.

—¿Tú… te los comes? —Derek temió el preguntar pero sus palabras habían escapado de sus labios—. Quiero decir ¿Qué son?

—No lo sé con exactitud. Pero su carne es jugosa si la asas —Ariel dio una risita al notar la cara de asco del joven—. Estúpido niño, no sabes que es lo bueno.

El hombre recogió la presa y la colocó en su espalda, la sangre se drenó por el agujero llenando el impermeable de líquido rubicundo que goteaba desde el borde de la tela. Derek cogió el arma y su mochila sintiendo un leve martilleo en sus sienes y el vértigo se apoderó de él, al menos, los árboles estaban para ayudarle a detener una estrepitosa caída.

—¿Estás bien, mocoso? —Derek asintió en silencio—. Vamos ¿Estás muriendo de miedo? Te invito un café, mi cabaña está a unos metros más arriba.

—No lo sé, tú me das miedo —Confesó aturdido—. No te ofendas, pero no confío en ti del todo.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Correr, como una niña estúpida? —El muchacho sintió que era una especie de reto surrealista, recobró la compostura y fingió estabilidad sobre el suelo—. Entonces… ¿Vienes?

—Sólo por el café —Derek miró animal que seguía destilando sangre por el suelo—. Sí, sólo café.

Parecían ser las palabras directas y que correspondían a su pensamiento. Ariel sonrió de manera sádica y le indicó el camino. Derek mantuvo su distancia a tres pasos a su lado, el hombre agarró del suelo, unos diez metros más adelante una lámpara de aceite y un par de armas más, el joven pensó que era demasiado para proteger una propiedad, pero, basado en los hechos anteriores, rectificó su pensamiento, y sostuvo con convicción la validez del calibre de aquellas. Gonzáles tatareaba una melodía pegajosa, algo tropical, pero Derek estaba concertado en el camino que lentamente se tornaba un sendero fijo y cercado por vallas de color blanco, mientras los letreros con mensajes de advertencias desfilaban uno tras otro a medida que avanzaban.

El rubio se quedó mirando el pórtico de la cabaña, no lo imaginaba tan hogareño, llena de plantas que colgaban, algunas incluso tenían pequeñas flores. Ariel se vanaglorió de la entrada de su casa decorada con astas de algún venado. Dentro había un par de sillones muy rústicos y de tapiz viejo y cuadrillé. Unas dos o tres mesas, una en el centro y las otras dos en los rincones donde la sangre estaba seca en ellas y la madera estaba rasguñada por los años de uso y las bestias que fueron destazadas en él. Derek intentó no pensar mucho en ello, pero se juró que pensaría dos veces seguidas el volver a comer carne por un tiempo. El cazador dejó su presa en las mesas y enseguida lavó sus manos. El rifle fue colgado en una pared junto al resto de un arsenal bélico digno de las películas.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Preguntó al azar Derek, sólo porque ya no soportaba el espeluznante silencio entre ambos—. Digo, había mucha neblina, pareciera que le disparaste de larga distancia, tu rifle tiene una mira de francotirador.

—Sólo apreté el gatillo —Bromeó el mayor, el de ojos azules podía notar la dentadura maltrecha del hombre—. Oh, pero antes quité el seguro. Cosa que tú no hiciste.

—Nunca antes usé un arma —Sentenció algo enojado—. Es la primera vez que tengo una en mis manos, eso explica muchas cosas ¿No? Pero no pregunté eso.

—Mi familia y yo vivíamos en un lugar inhóspito, donde la caza era el único medio para alimentarnos —Derek dejó el arma en las manos del viejo cuando este la señaló en un claro intentó de comprobar su potencia—. Bonita, usual y corriente. No te servirá de mucho aquí.

—Gracias por el dato —Volvió a recibir la pistola entre sus manos, el hombre sirvió una taza de café en frente del muchacho quien la aceptó agradecido—. De seguro jamás aprenderé a usar una, por lo que veo soy un poco más inútil de lo que creí.

—Si tú lo dices… ¿Quién soy yo, para negarlo? —El joven sonrió con amargura, hubo una breve pausa y luego Ariel continuó—. ¿Sabes? No es que haya nacido con un rifle o una escopeta en las manos. No es eso.

El latino se acercó a la ventana y miró curioso, como quien busca algo especial en el moho que se junta entre el vidrio y el marco.

—Los seres humanos tenemos una memoria filogenética, que es esa capacidad de poder preservar lo que nuestros antepasados nos enseñan, como tribus o clanes fuertemente estructurados. Un linaje, que al igual que las leyendas se traspasar de generación en generación —Ariel bajó la vista y enmudeció. Derek sentía el goteo incesante de la llave de agua mal cerrada sobre el metal antioxidante del lavaplatos—. Me hago viejo, mocoso, siempre es bueno que un joven como tú venga aquí a demostrarme como ha pasado el tiempo en mundo real.

—Lo siento… —El muchacho se disculpó, aun sabiendo que él otro le estaba embromando.

—Olvídalo, cuando era pequeño, los chicos en la escuela me fastidiaban, malditos hijos de perra apagadores de sueños. Yankees mal olientes. No he olvidado nada de eso, no es gracias a mi memoria, te lo digo, aún no pierdo la cabeza —Derek pensó que sí, pero temía que su vida corriese peligro con un desquiciado resentido—. Yo vivía en una casa como esta, los disparos y la sangre fueron parte de mi vida. Sentir al animal gemir antes de exhalar su vida me estimulaba a continuar, no porque tuviese hambre, porque veo a cada cabrón en ellos ¡Sí, que glorioso espectáculo! Pero tú…

Derek levantó la vista ensombrecida y se sumió en el pánico, Ariel estaba hablando cosas extrañas nuevamente y ahora se acercaba a él. El muchacho maldijo su escasa inteligencia en las últimas horas.

—Tú no tienes razón de ser ¡Mírate! Un mocoso como tú… ¿En Silent Hill? Buscando algo que ha perdido, no, tú estás aquí porque nunca te dieron una memoria filogenética, actúas por instinto, como un animal, como un chacal o un bebé ¿Lo recuerdas? —Ariel llegó al límite, y el rubio apretó la taza contra sus manos fingiendo estoicismo—. Y ahora tienes miedo, y pretendes correr. A eso le llaman memoria ontogénica, actuar gracias a las experiencias individuales que has tenido en tu vida, dime ¿Has huido mucho, no es cierto?

—Tal vez… —Los ojos azules le confirmaban mucho al extraño, le decían que había dado en el clavo—. No lo sé, no estuve corriendo de nada, siempre quise saber el resto de las cosas. Sólo que ellas huyeron de mi.

—Huyeron porque tú les temías —Aseguró el otro tomando nuevamente la nueve milímetros en sus manos y obligando a que Derek la tomase le indicó como usarla, quitar el seguro, disparar, matar y no sentir remordimiento—. ¿Lo ves? Siempre terminas corriendo.

—¡No! ¡No estoy corriendo! Por eso vine hasta aquí —Derek sintió el peso de su mochila y supo que Ariel tenía razón, sí estaba huyendo porque ni siquiera había notado las pertenencias de padre. Tenía miedo de lo que allí encontraría—. La luz… mientras más intensa, menos veo, y la oscuridad, también, cuando es una oscuridad intensa, tampoco puedes ver… Entonces nadie es un santo, ni un demonio, no completamente.

—Por eso el de arriba inventó el gris, inventó la neblina, para que las cosas se guardasen allí, para que jamás fuesen encontradas o quizás sí. Un pensamiento bastante relativista si lo piensas bien.

—Lo que busco está en este pueblo y en la niebla de su camino —Guardó silencio, como si fuese una costumbre en él—. Raramente, pienso… en eso que ellos llaman destino. Y si este es el mío, supongo que está bien.

—Imbécil —Fue lo único que susurró el otro antes de desviar la mirada hasta la puerta.

Hubo una rama que se partió y el silencio global había intensificado el sonido vago de ella. Derek también lo había escuchado e incluso había visto algo moverse a través de la ventana. Peor aún, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, se sintió observado desde un punto inexacto. Ariel tomó nuevamente el rifle entre sus manos.

—¿Es que nunca aprenden? —Comentó divertido—. Quédate aquí niño estúpido, iré a ver quien husmea en mi casa.

—Pero… —Intentó argumentar, le daba mala espina quedarse otra vez sólo y sin nada que hacer—. Bien, lo haré.

—Buen chico —Susurro completamente divertido—. No le habrás la puerta a nadie y no toques mi cena.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe y la cabaña se vio atiborrada de silencio y los pensamientos azarosos de Derek. Por momentos deseaba ser como Ariel, alguien impertérrito, a quien las emociones no afecta, el extranjero sabía hacer bien su trabajo, su único amigo era la soledad. Él no se sentía capaz de afrontar tales cosas como las criaturas que estuvieron a punto de matarle. Echó un vistazo al animal sobre la mesa, las fauces estaban abiertas mostrando sus sucios y afilados dientes. No, no era capaz. Podía fingir, pero esa delgada línea entre la mentira y la verdad se cruzaba con un paso. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la ventana y se sorprendió al ver todo oscuro, como si la noche cayera intrépidamente. Derek abandonó la silla que ocupaba y caminó hacia el cristal, ahora caía lluvia intensa. Se estremeció y caminó hacia la puerta en busca de respuestas, pero ésta estaba cerrada, igual que las ventanas.

Tosió un poco, le costaba respirar, quizás WPW, estaba fastidiando otra vez, no, era distinto y ese olor… ese toxico olor. Giró en ciento ochenta grados encontrándose con llamas saliendo de la chimenea y consumiendo todo a su paso por la pared lateral y la contraria a la puerta, como si la resina de la madera fuera el combustible perfecto para arder más rápidamente, junto a las chucherías de madera y telas que ardían con facilidad al paso de las llamas.

El aire de la cabaña se contaminaba de monóxido de carbono y en su desesperación Derek intentaba en vano gritar el nombre de Ariel, simplemente estaba encerrado en busca de una muerte segura, una que por fin purificará su alma sin mayor esfuerzo, o salir, porque las parecer de madera se habían tornado de concreto y aunque las llamas se extendieran por el techo Derek nunca podría salir de allí.

Era su destino.

Sus pasos indecisos sobre el suelo de madera retrocedieron hasta el final de la cabaña, aturdido por el sonido de las maderas consumiéndose con rapidez y por su innecesaria necesidad por salir de allí, simplemente, y tal como siempre se estaba dando por vencido, sin siquiera luchar, recordando las palabras de la carta de su padre y adivinando el resto de ellas en aquellos cuadernos sin revisar. El pasado que había esquivado se consumiría en llamas sino corría. Pero ¿Dónde?

Derek se sintió confundido cuando el piso ya no sonaba de la misma manera, echó un vistazo corto, sus pies habían roto una especie de cerámica suelta en el suelo y seguían multiplicándose por allí, remplazando la madera y los clavos por azulejos sucios, las marcas de sangre sobre ellas y el oxido del metal de alguna cosa que cubría. No había pared trasera, cerró los ojos con fuerza negando con la misma intensidad.

—Debe ser una pesadilla… ¡Una pesadilla!

Sus manos cubrieron sus oídos sintiendo el peso de la mochila que contoneaba amarrada a su brazo. Había voces en su cerebro en sus oídos que le impedían pensar con claridad, susurros que por su naturaleza no se entendían, imágenes cortadas y fragmentadas, la oscuridad, el miedo y esos dientes afilados, pero por sobre todo aquella risa maniática agolpada en sus terminales nerviosas. Resuelto, la cordura le abandonaba, deseó estar muerto.

Deseó, él deseó…

Sus pies se echaron a correr solos por el pasillo, en un intento de hacerse creer que escapaba de su cuerpo, que su alma se dividía en mil pedazos, así como esos recuerdos que, irónicamente, no recordaba. Los gritos, las palabras, el consuelo, sensaciones supernaturales que amarraban su alma al cuerpo y no la dejaban partir. Abrió los ojos antes de no sentir nada bajo sus pies en el camino, rodando escaleras abajo. Su cuerpo sentía los golpes que provocaban las orillas cuadradas de los escalones.

Él deseó que fuese el final de todo aquello, morir o despertar. Después de todo no había demasiada diferencia entre uno y otro.

En su estado de semi inconsciencia pudo viajar un momento a ese mundo ilógico en el que vivía e imaginó un colchón que sostenía su cuerpo y el calor del sol sobre su cara.

No, era de noche, y la lluvia caía, aunque el colchón y el calor existían, no sabía de donde provenían, sólo la quietud de ese ambiente sofocado y el corazón desaforado contra su pecho. Las hebras de algo suave recorriendo su rostro, como una escoba o un pincel suave, que barre las lágrimas y el sudor.

"_Dean… El chico becado de la escuela se ha robado mi corazón… mi ingenuo…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Capítulo completamente en tercera persona XD (Me dio un tanto de flojera meterme en la cabeza de Derek esta vez XD) Como que siento que me tarde XD pero… Derek… Dean… Ariel… Whatever… creo estar muy loca escribiendo esta historia. Hace su aparición Morgan Freeman en la primera parte de este capitulo XD, y el cazador desquiciado –medio latino- odiador de yakees XD oh y tengo que darle las gracias a **Sun** (Ya agarré confianza XD –En realidad ella le dio permiso-) por prestarme a su tío que vive cerca de los Alpes LOL XDDDD, que es Ariel (Okay Ariel es la exageración de sus rasgos y lo realizó ella, de otro modo me iba a poner la axila velluda de su tío en la cara ¡SUN VOY A ASESINARTE! ¬¬) Si alguien quisiese robarse a Ariel Gonzáles (El nombre cambió por cierto XD) se lo debe a ella -o-a-su-tío. XD

Nah, he querido preguntarles algo desde que terminé Silent… ¿Me aman? XD Necesito saberlo antes de cometer locuras con Derek y esta historia, para estar segura XD No estoy trabajando en mis plenas facultades mentales XD AWESOME!

Okay, me despido diciendo, gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review (Caramelos para quien me deje review *-*) Ah y por cierto, dense una vueltaza trolaza por "Quest Pendiente" o la maldición de la axila velluda caerá sobre ustedes LOL

Y, comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten!


	4. Walking the same road

**Silent Memories – Chapter IV**

**Walking the same road.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tú también… crees que no lo merezco…"<em>

Las voces extrañas se alejaron de mí hasta perderse en mi subconsciente. Tuve terror de abrir los ojos en busca del lugar donde mi cuerpo había rodado por las escaleras, me siento cansado y adolorido. Lentamente, acorde mis músculos me lo permiten retomo el control de mis extremidades y con parsimonia despegué mis parpados.

La luz me cegó por unos instantes y para cuando me acostumbré a ella pequeños puntos oscuros navegaban delante de mis ojos. Lo que pude distinguir no eran más que tablas ordenadas. Una tras otra formando un techo. El soporte blando debajo de mi espalda era sólo un sucio colchón y las mantas tienen un olor extraño, como perfume barato con desinfectante y suavizante para ropa. Incluso a cigarrillo. Mis manos recorrieron el borde de ellas hasta incorporarme algo mareado y adormilado.

No había nada de mucho allí, sólo latas de gaseosas, vacías por supuesto, algunos envoltorios de alimentos y diarios viejos, amarrillos. Olía a humedad y un pequeño y destartalado encanta viento sonaba desafinado. Los palitos de madera y tubitos de metal chocaban sin sentido y más que encantarme, me dio un mal presentimiento. La ventana estaba levemente abierta y el aire cargado de vapor se adentraba por allí con facilidad.

—¿Ariel? —Llamé lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien me escuchase. Pero no había ruido más que el del metal y la madera. Quité las mantas y completamente tullido comencé a ponerme de pie sobre los tablones del suelo, rechinando una y otra vez. Mis pies chocaron con botellas de cerveza y una hoja de periódico ilegible que por sus pocas letras negras entendí algo sobre un accidente en la carretera. Con suavidad me acerqué a la ventana y la cerré. Había perdido mi canguro gris en alguna parte y la camiseta negra no ayudaba demasiado—. ¿Ariel?

Aturdido, y como si me faltase sueño caminé lo mejor que pude hasta la puerta. Me abrí paso ahora a un pasillo oscuro, estreché los ojos enfocando algo, sólo era una silla. Confundido, no supe qué pensar. No había visto un pasillo en casa de Ariel… no uno que no fuese el que recorrí antes de desmayarme. Los flancos del corredor me ayudaron a encontrarme con una sala y comedor unidos en una sola estancia, separados por un mesón lleno de basura, hojas y pétalos, también comida descomponiéndose y un macetero con una planta muerta y reseca. El resto sólo eran millares de cachivaches más, sillones llenos de polvo. Una torre de videotapes yacía derrumbada sobre el suelo y la alfombra. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta la mesa del teléfono. Tomé el auricular y lo coloqué en mi oreja, no había tono. Y mientras lo devolvía a su lugar revisé un portarretratos sobre la mesa.

Había la mitad de una fotografía, un joven de cabello oscuro, parecido Chris, y quizás eso fue lo que más llamó mi atención, que sonreía mientras la otra mitad había desaparecido, debajo de la imagen sólo restaban un par de letras sin sentido.

NGENUO.

_«¿Ngenuo? ¿Qué significa?»_ Dejé el marco allí recordando estar en una casa ajena, y por ende la palabra significaba algo para el dueño de esta. A pesar de que siempre y faltaba la otra mitad y aunque tratase de ocultarse todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que allí faltaba alguien. Quizás una mujer, parecía el tipo de cosas que hace un hombre despechado. Entonces me sentí vacío y desesperado busqué con la mirada mi mochila encontrándola centímetros más allá, detrás del sofá, pero ni rastros de mi sobretodo. Sólo el reproductor de música encima de todo. Cuando intenté prenderlo este permaneció apagado.

—Está muerto —Lapidé tajante arrojándolo dentro del bolso—. Mierda, está casi nuevo. Mamá va a matarme.

Recordé sus ojos carentes de brillo y orgullo, sólo antipatía y furia.

—Mamá…

* * *

><p>—¡Ya deja de revolver sus cosas, no encontrarás nada! —Pidió el hombre de cabellos platinados cuando intentaba llegar a la mujer que seguía arrojando cosas del armario—. ¡No hay nada, entiéndelo!<p>

—¡No, tiene que haber algo! —Gritó Kate fuera de sí, los bucles rebotaban con afinidad cuando recogía las prendas de vestir. Había pasado un día completo y su hijo no llegaba a casa. Su padrastro había dicho que tenía que pasar mínimo veinticuatro horas antes de poner una denuncia por presunta desgracia. Sin embargo la mujer, muy dentro de ella, sabía que Derek estaba bien, sólo era parte de la rabieta del menor, no por nada había levantado los pedazos desparramados del boleto de avión que estaban en el suelo—. Quizás, dijo algo y no le escuché. Derek… ¡A veces me dan ganas de…! ¡Maldición!

—Relájate, ya me contacté con el jefe de policía de Baltimore, nos van a ayudar —Roy tomó asiento en la cama palpando la superficie. La mujer hizo caso y se sentó a su lado recargando su cuerpo contra el hombre—. Vendrá un especialista, revisará la computadora de Derek, a veces, un pequeño vistazo al disco duro o los sitios de búsqueda más frecuentes, se encuentra una pista. Pero tienes que estar tranquila.

—No, no puedo —Kate miró el aparato sobre el escritorio—. ¿Servirá? Derek no es tonto y si tuvo la precaución de ni siquiera decirle a Chris, su mejor amigo, donde iba… no lo sé…

—Confía —Aconsejó, al parecer la cordura reinaba en su mente. Los años de consolar a su madre en el mismo estado que su hijastra—. Aparecerá, tú lo dijiste, Derek no es tonto. Sabe cuidarse.

El timbre de la morada sonó con estruendo en el segundo piso. El anciano se puso de pie, alejándose un momento hacía la puerta.

—Debe ser el tipo del que te hablé —Aseguró—. Pronto Derek volverá a casa.

Kate quería creerle, intentó despejar su mente tirando sobre la cama las cosas que había tirado al suelo. Oyó pasos y voces ajenas, prontamente aparecía por la puerta su padrastro, un hombre de gafas y un oficial de policía que ella reconoció al instante.

—¿Señora Trader? —El hombre sonrió con tristeza. Nuevamente le tocaba un caso similar. Dean y ahora Derek, esperaba que ahora las cosas fuesen mejores—. Tanto tiempo sin verla.

—Catorce años —Respondió con rudeza—. Para ser exactos. Veo que lo ascendieron.

—Sí, usted lo dijo, catorce años…

—Por suerte se conocen —Susurró Roy con aparente alegría—. Kate, el teniente Jacobs está a cargo en campo. Y él es Mathias, en analista. Tienes que firmar unas formas, mera política.

La mujer accedió, está vez haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para encontrar a Derek. No para regañarle, sino que esta vez detendría toda locura heredada de Dean y su sangre. Mathias prontamente encendió el aparato y hurgó en él, dando sonrisas y sonido extraños. Parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo.

—La interfaz es sorprendente… realmente me impresiona la velocidad con la que navega, lo digo, por que es una red hogareña —Decía anonadado arreglando sus gafas—. De seguro ha descargado programas que han optimizado su procesador, cualquiera pudiese hacerlo con algo de estudios en el campo ¿Qué edad tiene el ignoto?

—Dieciocho —Contestó Kate luego de una larga pausa, estaba concentrada en la velocidad con la que el hombre tecleaba sin parar y sin siquiera mirar donde lo hacía, acertando siempre en la tecla que quería. Sus rizos se movieron en cuanto ella negó con la cabeza, conocía tan bien a su hijo y ahora no sabía dónde estaba.

—¿Dieciocho? Ni siquiera tiene estudios universitarios —Observó con perspicacia—. Condenado…

—¿Puedes concentrarte en lo que buscamos? —Jacobs golpeó la nuca del hombre—. Vamos, su historial, documentos, últimas páginas visitadas. Lo que haces también sabe hacerlo mi hijo de siete años.

—¡Hombre, espabila! —Hubo una risa por parte del genio en computación antes de mostrar un par de ventanas relacionadas—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un contacto frecuente…

—¿Importante?

—No lo creo, parece un juego en línea, nada más —Mathias señaló un cuadro con varios nombres. Jacobs echó un vistazo y creyó entrar en un mundo de caracteres inteligible—. Se llaman _nicknames_, nombres en clave o de usuarios, así nadie sabe cómo te llamas en realidad. Suelo jugar _Vendetta_, mi nombre allí es…

—¿Es relevante? —Preguntó Roy desde atrás, dando un paso adelante para divisar el monitor—. ¿Encontraremos a algún adolescente sabiendo que es un maldito juego de rol?

—No era de rol, es de simulación y estrategia —Respondió el analista entre dientes—. Pero no, creo que deberían echarle un vistazo a esto. Múltiples páginas que hablan de un lugar… Silent Hill.

—¿El pueblo abandonado de West Virginia? —El teniente dio varios pasos a través de los vestigios de desorden que encontraba—. ¿Estás seguro? No hay nadie allí, excepto algunos campesinos que viven esparcidos por el bosque, y que se niegan a dejar sus chozas.

—Hay algo más que me sorprende — Susurró esta vez el semblante de Mathias se había tornado serio—. Este niño… no ve porno.

Jacobs lo fulminó con la mirada a la vez que sacaba su comunicador, Mathias ahora cerraba las ventanas y apagaba el computador con una sonrisa en el rostro. Roy abrazó suavemente a Kate acariciando sus cabellos.

—Señor y señora Trader —Interrumpió el teniente rodeándolos—. Mis hombres y yo buscaremos en Silent Hill, aunque dudo mucho que esté allí.

—¡Yo voy con ustedes! —La mujer tomó la mano del encargado policial, pero Roy no iba a dejarla—. ¡Entiendan, es mi hijo! Además, conozco Silent Hill, puedo ser de ayuda, por favor…

—No está en el protocolo, me estaría metiendo en un buen lío si la dejo venir con nosotros —Advirtió Jacobs, Roy asintió en silencio palpando el hombro del oficial—. Bien, pero estará bajo mis ordenes. Nada de locuras.

—Gracias…

* * *

><p>Derek traspasó la puerta de la cabaña y de inmediato tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo en busca de calor, al menos la mochila en su espalda servía para cubrirse medianamente. Tendría que encontrar al dueño de la casa donde pernoctó quizás toda la noche, al menos para agradecerle la hospitalidad. Aunque algo le decía que la casa estaba abandonada. De todas maneras de alguna forma tuvo que llegar allí, tal vez Ariel tenía las respuestas ¿Acaso Ariel era real? Sospechaba pesadamente que toda esa locura había sido una pesadilla, el fuego, el pasillo, las baldosas. No, era producto de su imaginación.<p>

Se maldijo por ser adicto a los videojuegos de terror que muchas veces le jugaban malas pasadas.

El bosque adelante le parecía espeso y la neblina no dejaba ver mucho. Recorrió el porche de la cabaña, descendiendo los tres escalones hasta la tierra que desprendió un gratificante aroma junto a la hierba aromática que encontraba en el camino y a medida que avanzaba se sumergía en el esponjoso llano verde. Debía encontrar la ciudad o pueblo, lo que fuese. Se vio envuelto poco a poco por la soledad y el silencio del lugar, aterrándolo de la manera en que aterra el silencio de un pantano. Cuando las criaturas que habitan en él estuvieran esperando el momento exacto para atacar de entre los matorrales o los juncos, lo que fuera, era lo mismo. Por primera vez se sintió acechado por la inmensidad, acostumbrado a la vida urbana, las grandes avenidas y los altos rascacielos era natural sentirse perdido por los altos árboles y los curvilíneos senderos que formaba el viento y el agua cuando se formaban torrentes que bajaban de la montaña.

Prefirió continuar por donde la neblina se hacia menos espesa, donde debía haber menos espacio para que circulara las masitas de aire. Prontamente el sotobosque rodeó sus piernas, otra vez, estaba perdido. Todo era igual, quizás daba vueltas en círculos sin desearlo, los cuervos piaban en las copas de los árboles, anunciando su inevitable perdición. Su ropa ahora estaba tan húmeda como la primera vez, y sin el canguro protegiéndole el frío pronto estaba carcomiendo sus extremidades superiores. Se acercó a una roca y tomó asiento en ella, estaba cansado y el vértigo le estaba pasando la cuenta, por lo que prefirió descansar antes de que su enfermedad lo llevara obligadamente a la ruina en aquel bosque interminable. Derek sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y prosiguió cuando estuvo repuesto. Sus pies torpes le llevaron a un llano cubierto de hojas cafés y doradas, mezcladas con tierra y cenizas. Parecía que parte de la vegetación se había consumido entre las llamas, extrañamente de forma circular. Desconfiado dio un par de pasos inseguros sobre la tierra.

"_¡Edward!"_

Derek cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza con dolor, el grito proveniente de ningún lugar en particular se había transformado en un pitido en sus tímpanos, sus dientes se apretaron unos contra otros, su piel ardió suavemente donde la ropa aún húmeda le seguía protegiendo y para cuando pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente seguía complemente solo. Trastabilló un poco al ponerse de pie, las cosas dentro de su mochila se tornaron pesadas, como plomo sobre su espalda, sin darse cuenta realmente comenzó a caminar cubriendo sus oídos, aunque estaba convencido de que los sollozos y lamentos que escuchaba estaban en su interior, afuera el único gobernante era el silencio.

Todo su cuerpo estaba agarrotado y los llantos le hacían sentir triste, como si fuese su propio dolor derramándose en lagrimas que no existen, en un dolor que no siente como tal, pero que está allí consumiéndole, obligándolo a detenerse. Pero por alguna razón no lo hace, quizás es el miedo. Y los lamentos continúan agolpándose en sus canales auditivos. Derek echó a correr en un vago intento de hacerle creer a su cuerpo que escapaba de si mismo, aunque no pudiese por recomendaciones médicas, él sólo sabía del insufrible temor que sentía de ser atrapado por la pena y el desconsuelo.

No, él había huido de ellos por largos años como para permitir que le atrapasen de nuevo.

No se dio cuenta que cada vez que cerraba los ojos para tomar un poco de aire, estaba contaminándose de las cosas que el silencio procura entregarle, aunque ninguno de los estuviese consciente de ello. En fin, a nadie le interesa lo que un mocoso pueda hacer en Silent Hill, menos si es por voluntad propia. Derek se detuvo en seco y el pavimento le recibió a encontrones poco placenteros y obligados.

Ahora él sólo observaba la soledad del pueblo y se preguntó si este era el pueblo que tanto alababa Google y muchos turistas. Derek creyó estar en el epicentro de alguna catástrofe natural o humana, o tal vez ninguna. El pueblo estaba abandonado, se lo decían las paredes resquebradas, los hierros álgidos de los letreros comerciales que rechinan con el viento y la basura que repletan los basureros públicos, y encima de todo, una fantasmal y poco creíble capa de nieve, delgada y sin cuerpo, parecía derretirse más que acumularse. El muchacho rodeó un edificio de comida rápida, sólo había oscuridad y polvo junto a los vidrios rotos junto a la cara feliz de una mujer con vestido.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Se preguntó al aire, a merced de las calles y la infraestructura era imposible que alguien le oyese, era imposible que alguien le encontrase—. ¿Esto es… Silent Hill? Imposible.

Derek consideraba errada su idea principal del valle de luces en la lontananza de las montañas, no, este era un sitio sombrío, lóbrego por naturaleza, de árboles desnudos, de grises nubes que cubren el suelo, de bestias que desafían su imaginación, un sitio alejado de la cordura, enfermo, carente de razón. Él siempre estuvo del lado contrario, en los meridianos que le permite el mundo real, y este pueblo estaba lejos de ello. Muy lejos.

El joven medía cada paso sobre el pavimento congelado y la nieve se adhería a las ranuras de sus zapatillas, pronto temería que sus pies se humedecieran con el contacto recurrente. Nadie estaba preparado para ese tipo de clima, se supone que era verano, el sol, el calor, y no el frío que congela y entume los huesos. Derek sabría lo que sería eso, por el momento quería encontrar a alguien que guiase su camino.

* * *

><p>Leuviah guardó el último vaso dentro de la gaveta que daba hacia la ventana, luego cerró la pequeña puerta y su casa se sumió en un silencio cálido y tranquilo. Ella notaba el frío que había comenzado a descender desde lo alto y los árboles en la lejanía encogiéndose y difuminándose con la neblina. Cogió el trapo sobre el mesón de la cocina y limpió el cristal de la ventana que comenzaba a empañarse.<p>

—Las aves están agitadas —Murmuró al ver una bandada desplazándose hacía el norte—. Alguien está interrumpiendo su tranquilidad. Hay algo en el bosque.

La anciana giró su cuello por encima del hombro. No había nada de especial en aquella imagen, sin embargo le traía un magnetismo singular, como un deja-vú atormentado y lleno de recuerdos dolorosos. El fuego de su fogata se alzaba con cuidado a tocar el metal de la olla sobre él. Leuviah acarició las diversas plantas y raíces sobre una cesta de mimbre antes de darse la vuelta completamente.

—¿Crees que vino hasta aquí? —Escuchó, la voz le parecía sumergida en aguas profundas o detrás de un grueso cristal, quizás era aquella coraza que le envolvía de vez en cuando.

—Por su bien, espero que no —Contestó cabizbaja dando sus primeros pasos hacia la improvisada cama—. Pero me temo que así es ¿Edward, estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, la mujer entendió cuál era, no se necesitaban palabras para contestar aquellas preguntas, ni menos una tan dolorosa como aquella. Edward recogió aún más sus piernas y las apretó instintivamente contra su pecho, suspirando largamente. Las manos cálidas de Leuviah recorrieron las hebras negras que bailaban en la cabeza de Edward.

Las cuentas en la puerta de la casa tintinearon llamando la atención de ambos. Leuviah se incorporó rápidamente y Edward sólo se quedó observando al hombre que acababa de entrar. Era alto y delgado, de aspecto desaliñado, pálido y sus mejillas hundidas le daban un aspecto cadavérico. Parecía agitado y sus botas militares llenas de lodo ensuciaron la madera reseca del suelo, el nuevo chistó con cansancio antes de pronunciar alguna palabra.

—Lo perdí, no sé cómo —Leuviah y Edward intercambiaron una mirada, la del último, era extrañada, había alguien más en el pueblo y él jamás le había visto.

—¡Pero dijiste que podías seguir un rastro! —La anciana se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla.

—¡Ese es exactamente el problema! —El recién llegado movió el rifle sobre su espalda denotando una larga tela rasgada color gris—. Encontré sólo esto… ¡No hay más pistas que seguir! ¡No huellas! ¡No ramas rotas! ¡Ninguna señal en ninguna parte!

—Imposible… —Leuviah endureció sus facciones—. No pudo volverse aire, o tierra, tiene que haber algo. Quizás no has buscado bien.

—Disculpen —La voz de Ed sonó como un suave murmullo en el bosque, suave y diminuta a tramos—. ¿De qué me perdí?

Leuviah negó levemente antes de tomar la tela gris echa jirones y manchada con sangre, había un aroma peculiar en ella pero no se le hacía nada familiar, luego con lentitud atravesó la casa de hito en hito hasta la ventana. El hombre del rifle le siguió con la mirada al igual que Edward quién sumido cada vez más en el silencio su confusión no disminuía.

—¿Leuviah? —Llamó otra vez, pero la anciana no lo miraba—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No ha servido de mucho, sólo atrasamos esto, Edward —La mujer giró sobre sus talones con la mirada ensombrecida, su mano temblaba apretando la tela entre sus dedos—. Esto es de Derek. Ariel lo encontró vagando en el bosque ayer por la mañana, pero… desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno, sólo esto.

—No puede ser —Edward prontamente estaba de pie, de cierta manera, si el niño estaba en Silent Hill era su culpa. Jamás debió entregar esa carta—. Pero… quizás… se fue.

—Lo dudo —Objetó Ariel moviéndose hasta la mesa—. Lo encontré más adentro del bosque, no creo que haya salido de este, de un lado esta Silent Hill, del otro el río y la catarata, al norte hay una montaña empinada y hacia abajo esta mi casa, eso, lo encontré rumbo al norte, perdí el rastro cerca del precipicio.

—Creo que… hay una cabaña más arriba, del otro lado, las rocas, se pueden bordear —Comentó Edward volteándose hacia la pared.

—Lo sé, ya revisé, no hay nada allí. Además, hay un camino que baja la montaña y te lleva al río, no creo que lo cruzara, está muy caudaloso, incluso hasta aquí y el sendero te trae directamente hasta esta casa —Ariel enfocó sus pupilas en Leuviah, la mujer ahora olía de cerca el aroma impregnado en la tela—. Huele a humo, lo demás parece perfume, pero no estoy seguro.

—Es desinfectante o limpia pisos —Leuviah abandonó el pedazo de genero sobre la mesa—. Tenemos que encontrarle ¿Ariel, puedes recorrer el bosque otra vez?

—Sí, supongo —Asintió, luego escaneó el sitio con la mirada y con un gesto le preguntó a Leuviah que sucedería con el hombre que le daba la espalda. La anciana carraspeó para aclarar su voz y responder pero Ariel ya revisaba su espalda y sacaba un arma colocándola sobre la madera de la mesa, junto a la tela que había traído—. Esto servirá. Hay algo afuera, es distinto que esos adefesios que mueren de una patada. Espero que sepa como ocuparla.

—Ve tranquilo —Edward miró de soslayo lo que sucedía, así como Leuviah despedía al extraño hombre del rifle llamado Ariel, cuyo acento poco fluido le hizo sospecha que no era originario de allí. Se acercó al arma que reposaba sobre la mesa y sin querer rozó levemente el trozo rasgado de lo que parecía un canguro. El pelinegro prefería quedarse en aquella casa llena de calor que a aventurarse a las frías calles del pueblo que tantos recuerdos le traía, aunque una mezcla de nostalgia y ansiedad le embargaban hasta la garganta, su cabeza le seguía gritando que era una mala idea—. ¿Algo en tu mente?

—Derek es igual a Dean —Replicó observando los grabados y rasguños de la empuñadora—. ¿Crees que esté bien? Digo… por qué vino en primer lugar.

—Por la misma razón que tú, Edward —Leuviah le cogió por los hombros sólo para observar sus ojos apagados, la oscuridad brillante de antaño se había transformado en un color mate, sin lustrar, como zapatos sucios guardados en un ropero—. Él y tú tienen cosas pendientes pero… simplemente hay personas que no están diseñadas para venir a este infierno. Derek es uno de ellos.

—¿Lo dices porque está enfermo? —Ed fue distante con sus palabras, ya lo sabía, el tiempo, fue quien las había robado todas. Era la misma razón por la cual no había hablado nunca en la caridad y su marcado y sombrío silencio era siempre confundido por la timidez—. ¿Y qué hago si lo encuentro?

—Dile que se vaya de aquí —La frase sonó gélida, incluso proviniendo de una mujer tan amable como la anciana, Edward sabía la razón—. Tienes que sacarle de aquí, su vida corre peligro, no es su enfermedad lo que me preocupa, es… otra cosa.

—No me hará caso…

—Lo sé, tú lo dijiste, muy parecido a Dean —Leuviah tomó las manos de Edward y le obligó a mirarle esta vez—. Encuéntralo, y si no quiere marcharse, tráelo aquí, buscaremos una solución.

—Bien…

Leuviah tomó una pañoleta de un cajón y la cruzó sobre su cuello, dispuesta a atravesar el bosque que jamás había abandonado.

—Te acompañaré hasta la entrada del pueblo —La mujer agarró el cierre de la chaqueta de Edward y lo subió hasta su garganta protegiéndola con la tela—. Tengo un par de cosas que verificar. Y hace mucho frío afuera, no quiero que te engripes.

—Suena como a preocupación —Comentó Edward con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

—Siempre me preocupo de ti —La mujer palmeó el hombro del hombre obligándole a salir de su cabaña. El frío les recibió con el viento más álgido que tenía soplando muy por debajo de la tierra—. Si ves que tu vida corre peligro, quiero que regreses, no deseo que te expongas demás está vez.

—¿Exponerme? —Pero Leuviah había dado por terminada la conversación antes de responderle a Edward algo que estaba claro desde antes.

Los senderos de vuelta hacia la carretera volvieron a abrirse entre la maleza sofocantemente verde hasta que ambas sombras se perdieron en un haz negro dentro del mismo bosque.

* * *

><p>Derek se detuvo en la entrada de un callejón donde creyó ver a alguien moviéndose entre la neblina, pero nuevamente era engañado por las etéreas nubes. Ahora sus brazos se rodeaban a si mismos con más fuerza buscando ese calor que no existía, su cuerpo convulsionaba ante el frío y sus dientes castañeaban de manera exagerada. Si la nieve se estaba derritiendo, el muchacho no lo creía así, al contrario, se sentía en el peor de los ventarrones de invierno, y aunque la nieve sólo se quedaba en el pavimento y los tejados goteantes Derek percibía la escarcha acumulándose en sus cabellos húmedos creando improvisadas estalactitas muy poco rígidas. Tambaleante, sólo quería encontrar un lugar tibio o una excusa para volver a casa.<p>

Consternado miró hacía ambos lados del corredor cuyos flancos eran las partes posteriores de los locales comerciales. Los botes de basura de apiñaban en ciertos lugares al igual que la mugre y las hojas de papel higiénico que volaban libres, sin que nadie las controlase, ni limpiase. Derek recorrió esos enredados pasillos evitando un poco el viento, apegándose a las paredes de ladrillos y suplicando porque fuera otra pesadilla y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido su mano rozó con lentitud la pared deshojando un panfleto amarillento y decrepito.

Había muchos de ellos, en todas partes, en el suelo, y tapizando las paredes. Sus ojos se entornaron hacia las letras negras y la fotografía que ocupaba en mayor espacio del cartel. Sus músculos se contrajeron de inmediato, y los recuerdos avanzaron de una línea de tiempo inexistente.

Era una extraña tarde de primavera, él la recordaba, el sol, las lágrimas en su rostro ahora seco y el cementerio donde las personas dejaron flores y se marcharon. Derek había despertado en el sillón de su casa, cubierto por una manta de lana y los recuerdos. Su mamá hablaba con alguien en la puerta, no pudo distinguir quién era, puesto que sus cansados ojos ardieron al mirar hacía el umbral y recibir la intensa luz detrás de los nubarrones grises. La puerta se cerró y su madre suspiró agotada para luego observarle con una sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Derek? —Llamó dulcemente, pero él no respondió, al contrario, se había hundido aún más en la manta hasta perderse en los pliegues—. ¿Cariño? Te… te tengo un obsequio.

El niño sabía que un regalo no le devolvería lo que él quería, ese tipo de amor no era correspondido. Vio a la mujer pasearse por la sala hasta detrás del sofá y de allí sacó una caja de no más grande que una de zapatos, sin tapa y la colocó en frente del pequeño quien la miró con desconfianza. Derek sólo veía algodón blanco moviéndose lentamente, como ratón antes de alzar un poco más la mirada descubriendo el cartón y revelando un cachorro.

—Es un perrito —Susurró, quizás Kate hubiese deseado que fuese una exclamación emocionada—. Es lindo.

—Su nombre es Nim —Tomó asiento al lado de su hijo dejando la caja cerca, dónde Derek pudiese acariciar al animal sin mucho esfuerzo—. La han traído porque saben que la cuidarás.

—¿Quién? —Sí, parecía la pregunta exacta para aquella afirmación, el pequeño no tenía fuerzas para cuidarse a sí mismo, aunque admitía que el pequeño animalito le hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

—Alguien muy especial, Derek, ella te cuidará, y tú debes cuidarle también —Kate acarició los cabellos de su hijo a modo de peinarlos—. Tal vez… a ella puedas contarle todo eso que quieres decirme.

Y así lo hacía por los siguientes catorce años. Derek acarició la fotografía en los folletos sintiéndose triste y nostálgico. Nim le fue siempre más que un perro callejero o un amigo, ella era su confidente, y tal y como su madre vaticinó Derek siempre le contó aquellas cosas que nadie podía escuchar a ella. Secretos, amarguras, risas, todo siempre había sido escuchado por Nim, nunca se quejó del dueño demente que le había tocado. Simplemente miraba con sus ojos negros y perrunos las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas o las risas que afloraban en sus labios.

Ahora estaba allí, en una fotografía desteñida y poco favorable. Con un mensaje escueto resumido en un «Perdida, llamar a este número» que su mente pasó por alto y sólo dobló el papel para meterlo en su bolsillo. Secó una traidora gota salina en su lagrimal repitiendo la dirección adjunta al número telefónico para sumirse en la neblina, su búsqueda de un mapa que prontamente le arrastraría cerca del lugar que buscaba.

_«Greenfield Apartments»_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Okay, así completamos la triple "W". Tardé en actualizar, Ariel está loco, Leuviah preocupada, Edward más callado que antes, Nim perdida, Derek es un idiota ¿Qué es lo nuevo? Que estoy haciendo dibujillos en Devianrtart XD Creo es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que actualicé hace muchas semanas XD Suelo jugar _Vendetta_ y mi nombre de usuario allí es… XDDDDDD Mathias, lo amé XDDDDD… sea o no sea relevante…. DEREK NO VE PORNO! XDDDDDDDDD –Se abofetea pero sigue- DEREK NO TIENE FLASHBACKS EN EL ESTRICTO RIGOR DE LA PALABRA! XD

Bien, agradecimientos. El primero es para mi bella **Yaoist Secret** (Quién hasta ya me dio su perspectiva de un final) por dejarme robar por segunda vez consecutiva a su adorado (?) Ed. Y segundo a **SunCigarretes** por sus ideas trolles que me repletaron el MP con cosas bizarras y yaoistas XDDDDDDD :$ -Toma algunas y huye-.

A las dos, las amo XDDDDDDD

Okay, me despido diciendo que ingresen a mi Profile donde encontraran los link a DA para ver dibujines XD.

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review, awww recuerden que quien deje review usualmente se lleva premio *-*

Y comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten…


	5. Tears in the snow

**Silent Memories – Chapter V**

**Tears in the snow.**

* * *

><p>Decididamente había tentado mi suerte al echar a correr desaforadamente, como un caballo sin riendas, libre, con un prado que cruzar. Sin conocimiento alguno del área y con más de un tropezón y vueltas en círculos logré llegar al complejo de edificios que buscaba. No es que sienta alivio de haberlo encontrado por mera coincidencia, es más, me sentí mucho más aterrado al ver la placa verde empotrada en el concreto a un costado de la puerta principal. Para ese momento mi ropa estaba tan húmeda que no sentía la piel bajo ella, y los huesos me dolían, como si fuesen martillados y demolidos.<p>

Toco la madera suevamente, rogando porque salga alguien a recibirme, pero es una efímera idea sin fundamentos. Abrí la puerta, el recibidor lucía vacío, lleno de polvo y revistas antiguas y desgastadas sobre una mesa, plantas en maceteros que se pudren, sin luz, ni agua. Subo los peldaños de la escalinata que me lleva a una suerte de pasillo extraño, las luces están encendidas afuera de cada habitación, iluminando la numeración. Las cartas con distintos destinatarios revuelan en el piso sin necesidad de ser leídas. Felicitaciones, cuentas impagas, ofertas, tantas palabras sin ser respondidas, tantas palabras y tan pocas alternativas.

Los cuartos están cerrados, al menos en el primero piso, la escalera que lleva al segundo está algo derruida, pero es accesible si se tiene cuidado, sobre todo con las astillas del pasamanos, y las varas de madera que tienen puntas filosas. Muchas de las luces del segundo piso parpadeaban, incluso muchas no estaban encendidas. De ellos, el único que quiso recibirme de buenas a primeras fue una habitación del lado izquierdo cuyo número había sido robado. La puerta tenía el seguro roto, por lo que encerrarme era casi imposible, así que utilizando un mueble tranqué la puerta por dentro.

No había demasiado que mirar tampoco, era un cuarto con una cama matrimonial pulcramente echa, con los cojines y mantas prolijamente ordenadas, además de un baño limpio y muchas cosas femeninas, ciertamente, el cuarto pertenecía a una mujer, no como mi cuarto que parece un corral de animales. Dejo la mochila sobre una de las sillas mecedoras que decoran la estancia y me pierdo en lo suave que puede ser el cobertor. Busqué toallas, pero no había, tampoco ropa seca, sólo cosas sin utilidad para mí. Me deshice de la playera colgándola en el tubo de la bañera para que se seque y enseguida cogí el cobertor y me cubrí con él, abrasándome, sentado en el suelo para capear el frío, no quería arruinar las sábanas blancas con el lodo de mi calzado. Mamá me regañaría.

Espera, estoy alucinando, mamá no está aquí, papá ha muerto… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

><p>Fue aproximadamente una hora y media de viaje en la patrulla policial, el conductor era el mismísimo teniente Jacobs dando órdenes, como desquiciado a través del comunicador. Roy Trader hurgaba con la mirada llana el espejo retrovisor donde la imagen de su hija adoptiva acaparaba el mayor espacio del reflejo. Mathias jugaba con su computadora portátil o al menos eso creía Kate cada vez que le observaba de soslayo. No había cabida en un mundo cibernético para ella, limitada al uso de su teléfono móvil, el microondas, el televisor y sencillos programas computacionales para su trabajo, lo demás para ella no era vital aprender su uso, ni menos cuando consumían tantas horas en la misma posición. Bien lo sabía con Derek. El muchacho parecía tener toda una vida dentro del aparato emplazado en su cuarto, y si ella intentaba amenizar la cena con una conversación sobre software o hardware con su hijo, la cosa terminaba en un dolor de cabeza para ambos.<p>

Muchas cosas eran de la ignorancia de los dos, y a veces hay que dejar las cosas como están.

Kate observaba los árboles pasar uno tras otro en la carretera. Esta era la tercera vez que se sumía en este pueblo cambiado, la primera cuando huyó furiosa sin dejar rastro alguno, la segunda en busca de consuelo y la tercera por su hijo. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Silent Hill jamás la dejaría de todo.

—Creí haber oído que el pueblo estaba abandonado —Susurró. Mathias dejó de teclear para mirar por la ventanilla, donde las luces del alumbrado público intensificaban su brillo reflejándose en las gotas de agua dispersas en el vidrio.

—Así es —Afirmó el policía apretando un par de botones en el panel del vehículo—. Tal vez algún despistado en la central ha conectado la luz sin enterarse del estado del pueblo, error de novatos. O puede que algunos de los campesinos que se niegan a salir, se haya colado en la central del pueblo y eso es culpa de los aprovechadores. Al fin y al cabo no le pagarán un peso a nadie.

—¿Y esa neblina? —Preguntó Mathias impactado por el clima, se notaba el frío en las calles—. ¿Culparás a los campesinos también?

—No, Silent Hill está sumido entre las colinas —Aseguró fastidiado estacionando el automóvil cerca de la acera—. Te pondré un ejemplo claro. Las masas de aire se encierran y no pueden salir, a eso súmale la espesa vegetación de la zona.

—Como un eterno invierno —El de anteojos bajó la ventanilla—. Como en _Cold City._

Jacobs negó con la cabeza, bajando del auto, seguido de la puerta trasera del vehículo que se cierra casi al mismo tiempo que la de él. Da la vuelta hacia la mujer que ahora mira los árboles y el pavimento húmedo.

—Señora Trader, será mejor que entre, lo único que encontrará es un resfriado —Acotó, de antemano sabía que la mujer no le haría caso.

—Se lo he dicho antes, no vine hasta aquí para quedarme sentada —Kate se abrazó a sí misma, sus ojos se clavaron en la hilera de casas que tenía a merced. El resto de policías habían llegado antes que ellos y husmeaban sin ganas por encima de los matorrales, otros gritaban el nombre del encomendado y los perros ladraban hacia la soledad del bosque—. ¿Por qué los perros?

—Son buenos rastreadores —Jacobs la miró y Kate pareció molesta—. Sé lo que está pensando, no sólo usamos canes para rastrear cuerpos sin vida. Derek está bien, se lo aseguro.

El teniente se alejó para charlar con los hombres a su izquierda. Kate observó a su alrededor, el pueblo parecía tan abandonado como el cuarto de su hijo, los efectivos de la policía cubrían las áreas a su vista, sólo parecían manchones oscuros dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo. Ella podía sentir el aroma a caramelo de la tienda cercana, sus pies reaccionaron dando un par de pasos hacia el frente.

—¿Algo que llame tu atención? —Preguntó su padrastro a su espalda.

—No, no del todo —El hombre arqueó una ceja, confundido—. Necesito estar sola, dame unos minutos.

El anciano quiso persuadirla, pero la mujer ya comenzaba alejarse de él. Las calles la asumieron en un silencio extraño, pero caminar aliviaba sus penas. Como quien domina las calles de Silent Hill se adentró a una propiedad solitaria, donde la hiedra se acumulaba en aquellos lugares altos.

No tuvo que luchar mucho con la puerta, de hecho uno de los oficiales que allí deambulaba le brindó ayuda. El olor a moho le obligó a cubrirse la nariz. Los muebles seguían como ella lo recordaba en esa casa.

Su mente se inundaba de recuerdos, su madre, su fallecido padre y su hermano. Ella jamás habló de ello. Jamás contó a nadie aquel fatídico día en el que su hermano cayó al río, se supone que era un día de campo, como cualquier domingo. Pero Pete había muerto. Su madre y su idea estúpida de quedarse cerca de aquel lugar. Todo terminó en un matrimonio roto y una familia inexistente.

Kate deslizó las manos por los barrotes de la escalera, midiendo con lentitud cada escalón, insegura de la estabilidad de estos y subió hasta la segunda planta donde se encontraba su cuarto de antaño. La tenue luz del exterior iluminaba el antiguo camastro con dosel de princesa, las viejas fotografías decoraban la pared junto a diplomas con menciones destacadas y medallas cubiertas de polvo, un par de muñecas de trapo y un oso de felpa que le recordaba mucho al que tenía Derek cuando era tan sólo un bebé. Los zapatos de tacón sobre la madera le obligaron a girar sobre sus talones mirando hacia la puerta donde justo hacía su aparición Fryda, ella la reconoció por sus ropajes exuberantes y sus zapatos de un rojo brillante al igual que sus labios.

—Un adorable joven me dijo que estabas aquí —Sonrió petulante antes de caminar con paso altanero por el cuarto—. Tú padre me ha llamado. Dijo que el mocoso desapareció, que si no lo encuentran te volverás loca.

—Lo estamos buscando —Confirmó Kate dejando el oso en su lugar—. ¿Sólo a eso has venido?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Preguntó extrañada, la mirada de su interlocutora le hizo reír—. Tú y yo sabemos la verdadera ciencia que nos converge hoy. No insultes mi inteligencia con sus discursos moralistas.

—¿Y crees qué es tu problema? —La de rizos arqueó las cejas a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho—. Dudo mucho que sea de tu incumbencia. Lo último que faltaba era que vinieras como una abuela preocupaba, siendo que cuando Dean desapareció no moviste ni un sólo dedo.

—No sé, yo no quiero tener el infortunio de asistir a otro funeral, esas cosas me deprimen —Agregó con sarcasmo—. ¿Te has preguntado por qué huyó primeramente? Quizás pienses que estoy tomando un rol que no me es el apropiado, pero no he gastado mi tiempo sólo para verte hundiéndote en estos recuerdos ridículos. Y como infiero que no estás al tanto de muchas cosas, te las voy a explicar. Tan típico de aquella sangre, está maldita, toda ella. Nunca podrás entenderlo, no es algo que aprendas en primaria.

—Tú no sabes nada ¡Fuera de aquí! —Kate golpeó la madera, frustrada por los comentarios inocuos de la otra mujer—. No vengas aquí a tratar de enmendar tu falta de cariño y preocupación con Dean. No puedes compararme contigo, tus errores no son los míos.

—¿Y es que acaso no estás haciendo lo mismo? Tienes casi cuarenta años y sigues igual de estúpida que antes —Kate interiorizó cada palabra y guardó silencio—. Si al menos conocieras a tu bastardo sabrías dónde buscar.

—Ya te lo dije, no me compares contigo —Fryda sonrió, Kate le daba mucha pena, pero en el fondo algo en ella le recordaba a su propia persona—. Yo no soy una alcohólica que cambia su hijo por un Martini.

—¡No hace falta tener medio vaso de licor en el cuerpo para darse cuenta de que somos la misma clase de perra! —Fryda tomó un portarretratos pensando que si no tomaba algo entre sus manos ahorcaría a la madre de su nieto—. Han cambiado muchas cosas pero hay algo que no… simplemente tu manera mojigata de pensar es despreciable.

—¡Largo de aquí!

—¡Bien, bien! —Fryda dejó el objeto en la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta, en la penumbra del umbral dedicó una mirada rauda a la de rizos, y para cuando Kate volvió a la realidad ya estaba sola. Mordió su labio inferior llena de enojo contenido y miedo, mucho miedo, si la otra mujer tenía razón, y si indirectamente ella estaba cometiendo los mismos errores, las consecuencias para Derek serían fatales.

Kate supo en ese momento que su hijo estaba mucho más que perdido e, independientemente de donde estuviera, su vida corría peligro.

* * *

><p>Despierto aturdido por el sonido del reloj de pulsera que aún funciona, me había dormido sobre la muñeca seducido por el recurrente tic-tac que más que molesto me parece una canción de cuna bastante agradable. El frío se había acabado, al menos por ahora, mis piernas y mis brazos tienen su movilidad normal y aunque me doliesen un poco al estirarme era lo mínimo que había sacado de toda esta travesía.<p>

Avergonzado por dormirme nuevamente en un lugar ajeno me puse de pie y fui por mi playera al baño. La puerta estaba algo cerrada y me pareció extraño pero pronto pude vislumbrar que quizás fui yo quien la había dejado así. Imposible, al entrar los vidrios rotos, esparcidos por el piso, me reciben con chasquidos desagradables. El espejo sobre el lavamanos contaba con cinco o seis trozos menos que ahora decoraban el suelo de cerámicas.

¿Alguien había entrado sin que lo notara? Cogí la playera y me la coloqué lo más rápido que pude, aún estaba algo húmeda pero no tanto como antes, realmente era un alivio. Corro hasta la puerta intacta, el mueble seguía allí. No, nadie puede atravesar paredes, nadie pudo hacer roto el vidrio, entonces…

Levanto mis manos y veo rastros de sangre, salpicaduras nada más. La madera crujió ante los pasos desconfiados que me dirigían nuevamente al baño. Miré el espejo roto y del suelo levanto un trozo que parece lo suficientemente grande como para reflejar parte de mi rostro decorado de una fina hebra carmesí desde la ceja hasta la mitad de la mejilla.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —Toco donde está la abertura de la carne y duele como mil demonios, parece que alguien ha tratado de curarla ¿Quizás yo?—. Tonta Adah, nunca puede hacer las cosas bien.

Me estremezco, no conozco a nadie llamada Adah, y mi cabeza va a estallar en cualquier momento. El fragmento vuelve al piso con un sonido hueco, el cuarto es sofocante, caluroso y detestable, tengo la necesidad obvia de salir de allí cuanto antes. La mochila volvió a mi espalda, un peso que debía ser cargando, las cosas dentro seguían pesando mucho, como una vida escrita en papeles de fabricación barata, no entiendo la necesidad de los seres humanos en tener un diario, palabras no escritas, son acciones jamás hechas. Nadie puede juzgarte, no has hecho nada porque tus palabras están en silencio.

Descorrí el buró que detuvo la puerta de potenciales perros invasores antes de salir del cuarto. El pasillo lucía aún más lúgubre que antes, incluso algunas luces habían perecido, como si hubiesen pasado años, y no es que me sienta sorprendido, al contrario, me encuentro encantado de tal semi oscuridad. Mis ojos se fueron al suelo, quizás lo único que ha cambiado. Las marcas de lodo formando un sendero de tiernas huellas de algún perro sucio que camina solitario por un corredor ¿Era acaso una mala broma sobre mi situación?

Las huellas se perdían en la bifurcación siguiente y no dudo en seguirlas hasta las escaleras estrechas que se emplazan allí, cada escalón tenía un murmullo distinto, como una melodía o un soneto de cuerdas sin afinar. El tercer piso era gélido, más que los otros, sería por la altura o por la falta de algo con que cubrirme nuevamente.

—¿Hola? —Llamo por mera cortesía, a simple vista se ve más vacía esta planta que ninguna otra, aunque las huellas le daban un toque sobrecogedor, por otra parte, que hubiese un perro andando por allí significaba que alguien cuidaba de él, y sino era un can en el estricto rigor de la palabra, como las bestias del bosque, o incluso algo peor. Aunque recordando detalladamente el cartel que anunciaba aquel perro perdido era contradictorio, horriblemente confundido prosigo con mi marcha hasta donde las marcas lodosas vuelven a ingresar a un cuarto violentamente—. ¿Nim?

La habitación era iluminada por una espectral luminiscencia encandecerte procedente de la ventana sin cortinaje. Singularmente extraño, las cosas estaban regadas por todo el cuarto y en vez de cama sólo un colchón sucio y putrefacto, a su lado, un velador con una fotografía de un hombre en traje militar formal, una sonrisa como quien retorna a casa y ve a alguien amado esperando con la cena y palabras de aliento, la firma rezaba un escuálido pero estremecedor mensaje.

"_Este soy yo, Harold, el amor de tu vida"_

Detrás del retrato un macetero blanco y en él una lánguida gardenia que está a punto de morir _«Las gardenias significa alegría»_ Recuerdo exactamente las palabras del florista en el centro. Son parecidas a las rosas, en cuanto las vi ese día en el mercado me sentí tan estúpido cuando las llame así en frente del hombre, quien sonrió y corrigió mi error.

—Este cuarto no tiene nada de alegre —Comenté, el ruido de la gotera en el rincón estaba enloqueciéndome, del techo colgaban muchas cosas, como telas de araña, incluso una cuerda gruesa suspendida de una viga rota, donde el agua se colaba desde los agujeros del cielo y el pizarreño—. ¿Qué hay aquí?

Con dos pasos estaba al lado de otra puerta, seguramente el baño, la empujo pues está algo trabada, la madera se ha hinchado con la humedad y parece no tener el recubrimiento necesario de pintura. Efectivamente el baño lucía devastado por el tiempo, moho en el inodoro y la bañera, sanguijuelas y babosas en el lavamanos. Lo que buscaba estaba allí, un caja de madera con algunos trozos de géneros sucios y malolientes, algunos ensangrentados levemente, tierra y trozos de los que parece ser comida para perro, junto a motas de cabello blanco amontonadas sin cuidado. Me hacen cosquillas cuando las tomo en mi mano y juego con ellas, son familiares, esa suavidad y coloración.

—Nim… qué haces aquí… —Los cabellos cayeron como una lluvia, la misma de aquella noche de invierno. Fue mi culpa.

"¡Derek, maldita sea, dónde demonios estás!" Ella sube las escaleras, está enfadada, lo sé, sus pasos son todo, menos livianos, pero aun así sigo con mi tarea. El cuarto se sacude cuando la puerta se abre rápida y violentamente. "¡Escúchame, ese perro está dejando pelo por todas partes! ¡Para algo le compramos una casa, para que estuvieran en ella, en el patio!"

"¡Pero está lloviendo! ¿Acaso estás ciega?" Repliqué con lógica, Nim se recuesta en mis piernas cansada y agobiada por los gritos, yo dejo su cepillo a un costado.

"¡No me interesa! ¡Saca a ese animal, ahora mismo!"

"¡Su nombre es Nim, y no la sacaré, dormirá en mi cuarto esta noche! ¡Vete!" Los truenos iluminaron el cielo nocturno y la luz de la lámpara parpadeó graciosamente. "No sé qué tienes con que esté a mi lado."

"¡Sólo sácalo, o los dos dormirán en el patio trasero!" Ella sabe que soy capaz de hacerlo. "¡Hazme caso, por amor a Cristo!"

Deja la puerta abierta y vuelve a la planta baja casi con la misma furia.

"Creo que sigues siendo la más bella en esta casa" Susurré acariciando la cabeza de Nim, quien me observó de soslayo antes de ponerse de pie y yo de tomar la correa. "Lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo se pone luego del trabajo, será mejor que le hagamos caso antes de que llame a la perrera otra vez y haga un escandalo"

Hacia frío afuera, quizás nevaría más adentrada la noche. Nim se adentro en su casa, me daba pena dejarla así, sola y descubierta, así que coloqué mi sweater sobre su cuerpo suave. Ella ladró en agradecimiento, para luego aullar, tampoco le gustaba la soledad de esa fea casucha.

"Tranquila, mañana te seguiré cepillando el pelo, no te preocupes" Deslicé mis dedos por su hocico y ella los lamió antes de cerrar los ojos. Luego de eso la sala de estar era arrasada por la aspiradora en sillones y la alfombra. "Ya es muy tarde, mejor vete a dormir"

"¿Quién hará el aseo mañana? ¿Lo olvidaste? Vendrá tu abuelo" _«No es mi abuelo»_ Recordé y ella mira las huellas de barro desde la entrada del jardín hasta mi. "¡Tú limpiarás eso mañana, al menos ya sacaste ese estúpido perro! ¡Maldita la hora en que te dejé tenerlo, sólo es gasto y suciedad!"

"¡Cállate, no sabes sobre Nim!" El aire se tensó, ella mantenía fruncido el entrecejo sin ceder. "Si fueras amable con ella tal vez no te desconocería, ni ladraría"

"¡No, me ladra porque tú la malcriaste!"

"¡Yo también te ladro y tú me criaste!" La conversación culminó en gritos opacados por la placa de madera de la puerta, cerrada detrás de mi espalda, custodiando los secretos que todos conocen. No hay una vida privada más allá de las cuatro paredes rectangulares y los cuadros que aparentan un mundo normal.

—Realmente fue mi culpa… soy lo peor, lo peor que pudo ocurrirle a Nim…

"Derek, hijo, despierta…" Recuerdo el sol entrando por la ventana, algunas grises nubes viajan disipándose hacia el norte. Mi madre está a un lado envuelta en una bata color vino, su rostro mantiene un rictus extraño. "Ven…, levántate"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le perseguí por el pasillo, las escaleras y la puerta entreabierta del jardín. "¿Mamá?"

"Así la encontré hace un par de minutos…" Dijo empujando la madera, la nieve cubría el césped, los matorrales y el pórtico. Hurgué entre mis memorias la última vez que un manto blanco cubría mis pies, que, rápidos marcan huellas hundidas que jamás nadie podrá ver, hasta el rencuentro fatídico con el bulto que resalta aun más blanco que la nieve sobre ella. Mis rodillas se enterraron en la esponjosa colchoneta de agua mientras que mis manos temblorosas buscaban la manera de tomarla sin causarle algún daño físico.

"¡Nim!" Nunca pude decir algo realmente relevante en ese estado, sólo el dolor de la perdida que se acrecienta cuando sabes lo qué es vivirla por segunda vez. No hay consuelo, ni gestos que alivianen el alma, nuestro espíritu se quebranta, las ganas de continuar se desvanecen y mis dedos se enredan en los cabellos de Nim, junto con las palabras del veterinario, un lánguido _«Era inevitable… fue sólo cosa de tiempo, es ley»_ Ley, qué clase de ley es esa, no puedes quitar a alguien de la Tierra porque ya no sea necesario, quién dictamina eso. Yo necesitaba de Nim, sigo necesitándola, su muerte no trajo nada bueno y mamá buscó la forma de cerrar el ciclo arrojando todo a la basura, si no sirve, se desecha, si sigues llorando por ella, se deshecha, quizás ideó la forma de arrancarme la cabeza para no seguir pensando. Como si mi mente estuviera concentrada en "pensar".

La nieve es hermosa, aunque sólo sea la muerte disfrazada de blanco. Soltar el cuerpo laxo de Nim aquel día fue como un salto al vacío, un vacío sin fondo por el cuál caigo desde aquel día, sin remedio, ni cuerdas que me detengan, sin suelo donde aterrizar. Simplemente, un trayecto lineal, rápido e interminable. Como agua que navega sin sentido o copos de nieve que terminan sobre los arbustos.

Esto no cambia en nada las cosas que siento, las que viví. El miedo a perder lo que amas jamás se marcha, y la satisfacción de encontrar las cosas extraviadas huye de nuestro cuerpo. Sigo buscando, pero qué busco, papá está muerto, no hay razón para seguir aquí más que los sentimientos intranquilos en mi mente ¿Acaso no tiene derecho a descansar en paz? Eso es lo que buscan todos, si la vida fuera así de fácil como la muerte, no habría tantos suicidios, ni gente infeliz. Nim también anhelaba esa clase de tranquilidad que el más allá puede entregarle, más de lo que yo mismo le di, más que las cosas que amo en este mundo.

Ya no tengo nada que perder, cuando te das cuenta de esas cosas la vida pierde todo sentido. Una gran decepción, oficialmente… ya eres un adulto y dejas de cuestionar todo lo que tenemos, y lo que no, también. No es que sea una gran conclusión, ni un epilogo de mejor novela. No hay tales cosas como los finales felices, ni gente plena.

Sólo mentiras, la finalidad, es buscar el bien de uno mismo, sin importar lo que ocurra con los demás. Pero a mi me importaba Nim, lo que le sucedía, y a ella también. Verla sin vida sobre la nieve fue más doloroso que imaginármela siendo arrollada por un vehículo. Las tardes eran eternas sin nada que hacer, moviendo la pelota de tenis en la mano buscando dónde lanzarla. Y aunque tuviera un punto fijo, la esfera se quedaba allí. Nadie la traería de vuelta.

Dolor del puro.

Muevo mis manos buscando la manera de ponerme de pie sin tocar nada más. No quería seguir recordando, ya de nada valía. El dintel de la puerta sirvió como soporte, mis dedos tomaron la madera llena de marcas irregulares. La miré con desdén en un principio hasta reconocerlas como números y un par de letras. Al parecer el trozo vertical del marco había sido utilizado como huincha de medir. Muchas de las líneas eran cortas, hechas sin mayor esfuerzo.

TIM – 1.60

DIMITRI – 1.00

El instinto me hizo mirar tras la puerta, encontrando más marcas, mensajes infantiles la adornaban junto a un par de fotografías, una mujer, un hombre y un niño en sus brazos. Una familia feliz, luego más recortes e imágenes polaroid de un bebé recién nacido junto a un peluche de conejo colgado de la oreja en el perchero. Pareciese que la puerta quisiera contar una vida con imágenes al azar. Sacudo la cabeza, no me importa, sólo son caras y momento inmortalizados, para alguien eso tenía valor, para mi sólo era basura.

Salí de baño, el cuarto continuaba con aquella estridente luminosidad, ahora la brisa entraba por el cristal roto de la ventana, donde un papel periódico afirmaba el soporte en aquellas partes donde el hierro del marco había cedido. Quité la hoja y la ventana chocó contra el piso mas no fue más allá. El titular escaso mostraba el mismo cuarto dónde yo estaba junto a los retratos de dos niños. Los párrafos que leí sin ganas hablaban de un extraño y particular caso de abandono en una habitación, donde los niños habían sido sometidos a extremos ambientes de desolación, hambre y frío encerrados en el baño del domicilio. La madre y el padrastro que los cuidaban habían desaparecido.

Aunque la noticia era cruda y los adjetivos ponzoñosos no presto la atención que se debe. Al menos, la madre había tenido el valor de tenerlos, abandonarlos a su suerte resultaba singularmente piadoso. Observo a través de los barrotes de la ventana que no existe más que en el suelo. La calle luce tal y como la recuerdo, exceptuando por una sombra que se mueve cerca del local situado en frente de mi posición, había alguien y a través de los cristales sucios y las rendijas la figura se distorsiona, pero estoy seguro que puede ayudarme.

Como si la persona tuviese la voz que le faltaba a mi alma.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lo primero… ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER! :D Yo sé que nadie más se dio cuenta XDDDD de la relación Harold-Dimitri (¿Cómo es que dos personas tienen el mismo apellido en el mismo relato?) Dos razones. La primera, son parientes, la segunda, es la falta de imaginación de la autora. Nah, sólo estoy atando cabos sueltos que se fueron sin avisar. Yo… no sé que está pasando por mi mente últimamente, quiero decir, apareció la mamá de Dean, señora Fryda que da miedo. Además de tener un capitulo que va mucho más adelante casi completo en vez de seguir con la secuela XDDDDD desorden everywhere!

Yo… ¡No me maten por lo de Nim! - Kate tiene la culpa ewé Y eso XDDDDDD

Gracias a mis hermosas y hermoso lectoras y lector me siguen, sobre todo a Yaoist Secret que me a ideas sin saberlo XDDDD y Sun, que me martiriza con canciones plasta-emo-contavenas. Y también a los leen y/o dejan review, los amo.

Y comenten, sugieran, critiquen o disfruten… en serio, disfruten XDDDD


	6. Against the wall

**Silent Memories – Chapter VI**

**Against the Wall.**

* * *

><p>La sombra se escabullía en medio de horizonte, detrás y entre la neblina, parecía aletear buscando la manera de deshacerse de los cúmulos que le rodeaban. No me parece un lugar adecuado para alejarse y renegar del aire que nos rodea, pero la avenida estaba desolada por donde mirase y el callejón tenía un particular magnetismo al final que no se reconoce por las nubes. Parecía contraproducente ir detrás del dueño de la figura que se difumina a lo lejos, aunque no hubiese nada mejor que hacer, aparte de buscar a Ariel o una salida efectiva del pueblo.<p>

Las paredes de las edificaciones tomaron altitud a medida que avanzo por el estrecho y a la vez ancho lugar. Los contenedores de basura apestan a comida descompuesta, aun así no me atrevo a mirar el interior, por miedo quizás a lo que este pueblo me pueda sorprender. Mis pasos se vuelven acelerados, mi voz se niega a salir, qué gritar en medio de la nada, quizás mi eco espante a la sombra, o lo mejor y está igual de aterrado que yo, aunque muchas veces no se note demasiado, el miedo se presenta de muchas formas.

Poco a poco el camino se fue tornando en un tedioso paseo sin mayores detalles. Sigo con la mirada como el sujeto delante de mí se mueve con simpleza y destreza por la zona. La conoce, sabe de sus recovecos y sus mañas más engañosas. No me confío del todo, toda persona que esté vagando por estas calles no tiene demasiado de cuerdo. Lo aceptaba como fuese. El callejón tomó una bifurcación violenta por la cual el otro se dirigió sin preámbulos. Mis zapatillas atravesaron la misma curva cerrada encontrándose con una cerca de más de cinco metros de alto y nada más.

El dueño de la mancha oscura había desaparecido sin más. Se había evaporado. Me acerco al enrejado que forma diamantes en su forma entrelazada, en busca de algún truco o una manera de acceder al otro lado, pero nada, la malla metálica estaba fuertemente sujeta a los barrotes laterales y al suelo. Escalarla también era un reto, y tampoco llevaría menos de medio minuto, tiempo que tardé en dar la vuelta. Mis ojos se clavan en el fin de la reja en el cielo antes de tomar en cuenta la pared del costado. Una escalera de incendio me sonreía burlesca. Maldije por dentro mi falta de percepción andes de subir con cautela. El metal rugía bajo mis pies, parecía lo suficientemente estable como para avanzar, pero la precaución nunca estaba de más.

Los escalones resbaladizos para mis manos y pies tenían marcas de haber sido usadas recientemente, es decir, estaba cerca de mi objetivo, aunque este me llevase un par de metros de ventaja y eso era complicado, podría haberle perdido de vista en todo ese tiempo. La azotea del edificio contiguo fue el final del recorrido, el viento soplaba fuerte a esa altura y en medio de la blanquecina escena distinguí en la estructura siguiente una claraboya abierta de par en par. La persona que había entrado por allí había usado dos plataformas de andamios para conectar ambos edificios en una suerte de puente metálico.

Mucho tiempo utilizado, los cálculos no coincidían ¿Y si las plataformas estaban allí antes? Eso quería decir que la persona llevaba tiempo de ir y venir. O era bastante rápida. Reticente a cruzar mis pies fueron torpes, y el suelo parecía más lejano de lo que verdaderamente estaba, el vértigo amenazó con lanzarme al vacío. Me sentí aliviado de pisar el concreto de la otra azotea. Incluso más advirtiendo el cálido aire que expedía de la ventana abierta. Me senté en el borde, mis pies no tocaron nada.

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

Miré asustado a mí alrededor, la voz había sonado tan cerca de mi oído que casi sentía el aliento del extraño dueño de ella, no había nadie más que la soledad, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, esas voces en mi cabeza seguían allí. Escuché la pregunta millones de veces antes, pero el registro del timbre de voz, ejecutando esa misma pregunta no estaba.

Al menos no juntas.

Reconocería aquella forma suave de hablar aun con los oídos obstruidos. Era la voz del extraño que se presentó en mi casa hacía poco tiempo. Incluso, más certero, casi hace dos días. Tal vez sólo era mi imaginación. Desconfiado observé una vez más el hueco de la ventana enorme y me lancé sin más. No es que fuese una gran altura tampoco.

Me sumergí en un nuevo corredor iluminado sólo por el camino de ventanas al costado y del otro un millar de puertas metálicas con nombres extraños en rectángulos brillantes.

—¿Hay… alguien aquí? —Fue aterrador el silencio que se arremolinó en la vacía estancia, tosí levemente para interrumpirlo vanamente. Sin más recorrí el pasillo y con la única vía que seguir, bajé las escaleras con desgana. Un ruido fuera de lo común me alertó. Contemplé entre las sombras de dónde provenía pero no había nada. Incluso me auto-convencí de que era un foco que parpadeaba sobre la puerta trabada con tablas clavadas. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca introduje mis dedos para tirar de ellas, sin embargo, éstas no se movieron ni tuvieron intención de hacerlo.

Esa era la salida. No había más. Estaba encerrado.

Chasqueé la lengua retrocediendo para examinar mejor la puerta cuando algo se enredó con mi cabelló antes de lanzarme contra la pared con extremada violencia. Mi cabeza azotó contra el cemento duro antes de caer al suelo. Entre la vista nublada y triplicada notaba mis manos sobre la cerámica del lugar manchándose con un par de gotas carmesí ¿Qué mierda había sucedido?

Obtuve una respuesta clarificada al sentir lo que supuse como dedos colándose en mi garganta para estamparme nuevamente en la pared, apretando mi cuello, enterrando sus garras en mi carne. Lo que me faltaba, moriría estrangulado por algo que ni siquiera podía ver bien a causa del dolor y la asfixia.

Eso era. Iba a morir.

* * *

><p>—Puede ser… que Derek quiera ponerse en contacto con usted, señora Trader —Aseguró Mathias moviéndose en la oficina que habían habilitado para guarecerse del frío. Kate y Fryda observaron al muchacho con expresión fría antes de sonreír conjuntamente—. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?<p>

—No creo que el mocoso llame a su madre. No cuando huyó de ella primeramente —Fryda colocó el vaso de polietileno sobre la mesa, mientras la otra le fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

—Bien, si yo fuera un adolescente perdido y sin dinero suficiente, en cualquier momento sentiría la necesidad de llamar a mi madre, por mero instinto de preservación —Mathias arregló sus gafas en el puente de su nariz antes de cruzar los brazos y guardar silencio—. Siempre terminan llamando.

—A una persona de confianza —Concluyó Trader con sorna—. Y si llama… no sé ¿A un amigo?

—¿Se refiere a Herrick? Ambos teléfonos están intervenidos y no han recibido llamada alguna —El analista movió su cuello y tronó sus dedos—. Es mejor si me da su teléfono, por si las dudas.

Kate titubeó, pero accedió.

* * *

><p>Intenté abrir los ojos, las lágrimas me embargaban y el picor en la garganta también, deseaba saber quien era el extraño ser que me quitaría la vida. Alguna mirada cómplice, de un amigo que hace un favor más. Mis piernas se movieron con violencia, golpeando a la criatura que me sostenía haciéndola retroceder. Volví a lo de antes, esta vez mis manos cubrieron mi cuello para detener cualquier hemorragia potencialmente grave. Tosí desesperadamente antes que mis pulmones se llenaran de oxigeno de manera temprana y confusa. Mi cabeza enviaba mensajes arbitrarios, cada uno en contra del otro. Tesis y antítesis que se contraponían y me hacía dudar.<p>

Los quejidos de la bestia me retornaron a la realidad sorpresivamente. Volteé la cabeza en dirección a ella y me la encontré, parecía un humano, a pesar de que las uñas de sus manos eran excesivamente largas, como rastrillos y sus piernas delgadas como varas de madera, contra toda ley física, esa masa amorfa estaba de pie, su cara deforme parecía contrariada u ofendida, lo que inferí como ojos dieron vuelta y se tornaron rojos, mientras que sus fauces se abrieron de par en par, mostrándome su afilados y babosos dientes, rugiendo, como si su mandíbula fuese a desencajarse en cualquier momento.

La sangre se heló dentro de mi cuerpo y antes de cualquier cosa puse mis pies sobre el suelo para huir. Extrañamente todo en el pasillo se transformó en una eventual arma, unas más, otra menos consistentes, aunque ninguna de ellas me garantizaba la muerte de la criatura ni una salida segura. La carrera se tornó aún más rápida al sentir a la bestia acechándome. Cogí una silla en el corredor, sólo para azotarla contra el cuerpo de la cosa quien trastabilló antes de enfurecer y volver a la carga. Tomé la ruta de la escalera de emergencia, mi plan era volver al tejado antes que morir allí.

Volteé la mirada leves segundos sólo para comprobar que mi verdugo seguía allí rugiendo, dando zancadas torpes y atropelladas, chocando contra la pared y los cristales. Una idea surcó mi cabeza, gané algo de distancia en un tramo largo y cuando se acercó nuevamente ya tenía en mi poder otra silla alzada y lista para ser estrellada con el cuerpo del animal. Un poco más cerca.

Lo hizo.

A medio metro más adelante, si no lograba mi cometido, seguramente moriría ensartado por sus garras. La silla golpeó la carne del otro y se partió en mil pedazos que volaron por doquier. La bestia se tambaleó aturdida hacia el lado derecho, su masa corporal se durmió en el vidrio de la ventana que débil se trizó para luego partirse sin más debido al peso de la criatura, cayendo ésta al vacío junto a un millar de fragmentos cristalinos.

Mis piernas eran de jalea, me temblaban igual que todo el cuerpo al descender nuevamente. Las reacciones químicas habían dejado de crearse rápidamente en mi cuerpo para dejarme en estado de shock que me condujo a la puerta de un baño público. Alcancé a vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo mi sombra proyectándose en el gran espejo rectangular del lavabo. Vi una cara demacrada y sangrante. Mi diestra empujó la puerta del cubículo antes de lanzarme contra el piso y vomitar en el inodoro lo poco y nada que tenía mi estomago. La garganta se apretó fuertemente dejándome un desagradable sabor amargo, posiblemente era bilis. Tiré de la cadena viendo como el contenido se vaciaba en un ducto yendo a parar a un lugar oscuro y frío.

Soy un estúpido, jamás debía venir. Sentado al lado del retrete abrazando mis piernas, temblando como un niño que quiere a su mami cuando las sombras de su cuarto le aterran. Palpé mi cara, la mano salió enrojecida y mojada por la sangre, lo más probable es que la herida en mi sien se había reabierto, en realidad jamás había cerrado. Hundí mi cabeza en el hueco que existe entre mis rodillas y mi pecho, doblegado y cansado dejando que la sangre manchase mi ropa y la humedeciera, seguramente, las lágrimas ayudarían en ese cometido.

* * *

><p>Edward se detuvo en seco, estaba cansado de seguir dando vueltas en círculos sin ninguna razón. No había rastros de Derek o alguien más en esas desoladas calles cubiertas de neblina. Al menos ese tiempo en soledad le servía para analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. No la física, sino la emocional. Creyó que el tiempo curaría aquellas malas pasadas del destino, pero se equivocó, al parecer sus heridas también eran externas y se estaba infectando con el silencio y la niebla propia de Silent Hill.<p>

Sin dudarlo Leuviah tenía mucha razón, ella siempre la tenía, quizás había algo en su sentido común mucho más agudo en el suyo propio, se había sofocando en el denso bosque para luego arremeter en la lodosa tierra cerca del río, sólo para hallar la casa de la anciana que tanto recordaba por las noches, preguntándose si ella se negaría a recibirle después de tanto tiempo. Por pudor nunca vino a pedirle nada, excepto ahora. Más que un refugio le estaba pidiendo respuestas atolondradas e incoherentes, Leuviah se había armado de paciencia para entender algunos de sus balbuceos al hablar exageradamente rápido a causa de la agitación. Cuando le relató lo que realmente estaba haciendo en el pueblo la longeva mujer le miró de hito en hito antes de dar una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Esas son cosas del pasado, Edward ¿No me digas que has vivido estos últimos años en aras de una verdad que sabes, pero te niegas a creer?" Él había negado tontamente, como si sus acciones no lo hubiesen delatado ante la mirada suspicaz de la mujer. Ella suspiró trayendo con cuidado a Edward hasta el colchón aquel. Le pasó una frazada por los hombros para luego elevarle la barbilla y sonreírle. "Mira, qué guapo estás"

"Leuviah…" Soltaron sus labios prediciendo que moriría de sed por la carrera. "¿Dónde está Dean?"

"En el infierno, quizás…" La cruda entonación de la voz de Leuviah le había sacado un escalofrío a Edward. Eso sonaba jodidamente cierto. "Pero, tú estás aquí ¿Le entregaste la carta?"

"Es alto… como él…" Dejó el rostro de Edward, girándose hasta la caldera sobre el fuego. "Él tampoco cree que esté muerto… ¿Qué me dices contra eso?"

"Que son un par de imbéciles. Aferrados a lo que nunca obtuvieron, cegados por el dolor, tercos de cuestionamientos." Edward se estremeció, las cosas habían cambiado. "Dean está muerto, enterrado y a estas fechas, seguramente sólo se conservan sus huesos, porque su carne ha sido el festín de los gusanos estos catorce años…."

Esos breves segundos en silencio Edward analizó una a una las palabras de la mujer.

"Es mucho tiempo…" Agregó, sus pasos cansados tumbaron sobre el piso, y su cuerpo agobiado se dejó caer en la silla de su comedor improvisado. "El suficiente para comenzar de nuevo. A veces creo, que de no ser porque el muchacho debía saber la verdad, debimos hacer desaparecer esa carta. Lo traerá tarde o temprano por aquí… y todo ese sacrificio… habrá sido en vano…"

"A lo mejor… y así debían darse las cosas."

"¿Ahora crees en el destino?" Ambos compartieron una mirada humedecida, para retirarlas luego sin mayores quejas.

"Soñé que algún día volvería a verlo, como una estúpida quinceañera… pero sólo fue eso… un sueño…"

"Por lo general, un superávit de sueños así, traen una creciente suma de pesadillas. Edward, no puedes seguir así, no de esa manera"

Tal vez tenía razón ¿Qué más daba? Condujo sus piernas por un estrecho sendero donde las huellas en la nieve se derretían suavemente formando un par de poco prominentes montículos sin novedad. Recorrió aquel lugar sin mayores complicaciones hasta una nueva avenida donde un ruido fuera de lo común alertó sus sentidos, apretando el arma y elevándola hacia el frente, siendo consciente de que el sonido pudo provenir de cualquier parte y ninguno a la vez. Temeroso se acercó a lo que creyó la fuente directa, donde encontró grandes trozos de vidrios esparcidos por toda la acera y calle, miró hacía el cielo buscando el origen de ellos, vislumbro la ventana resquebrajada en la segunda planta de lo que parecía un edificio de archivos públicos. Lo que más confundió a Edward fue la poza de sangre, pero no cuerpo alguno de dónde surgiese tal líquido. Ni menos un rastro que seguir o inferir que lo que se hubiese desangrado había escapado. Como si se convirtiera en asfalto sobre asfalto.

Edward descubrió la puerta de entrada principal entablada y difícilmente podría abrirse, al menos no ahora. Rodeó el edificio en busca de una puerta de emergencia y en el flanco derecho la encontró semi abierta. La oscuridad en el inmueble era total en los rincones, y antes de fijarse en todo, sus ojos fueron directos al camino de gotas de sangre y huellas de una pelea en la primera planta. Con precaución volteó en la bifurcación. No había nada, sólo ventanas muy sucias y un mueble destrozado en el camino.

Las numerosas manchas se perdieron detrás de la puerta del servicio de hombres. Dudó el entrar o no. Podía ser alguna criatura, siempre eran ellas. Sus yemas rozaron la madera de la puerta y la empujó suavemente, ésta dio un chirrido suave, pero adentro nada más había, sólo el sendero escarlata. Ed cortó la distancia entre la puerta y el cubículo donde las huellas desaparecían por segunda vez. Supo que lo que buscaba estaba detrás de ella. No había lugar donde correr, no había lugar para esconderse. Acarició el metal del ella preparando el arma por cualquier imprevisto y sin vacilar demasiado la abrió.

* * *

><p>Ariel medía cada paso sobre la tierra llena de hojas doradas, el rifle en su espalda pesaba lo suficiente como para estar cansado luego de horas de recorrido. Más él estaba acostumbrado, nada para asombrarse demasiado, había visto tantas cosas que jamás se sorprendería de nuevo.<p>

Sus botas se posaron en la tierra y quedó petrificado. Escuchando, fundiéndose con el entorno. Un árbol, una bestia, el aire, tierra, en eso se convertía. Conocía este bosque como la palma de su mano, sus irregularidades, sus temores, así como su furia, también sabía que había algo más allí.

Con forma humana, pero no era uno como tal. Ariel no le temía, él siempre le había visto oculto detrás de la foresta, como un venado encandilado por una luz de un vehículo. Sus años de cazador le hicieron escuchar millares de historias terroríficas sobre los seres del bosque, esto no era eso tampoco. Y pese a su curiosidad, nunca se había inclinado por ir tras la sombra.

La curiosidad mató al gato. Él no era un gato. Quizás fue eso lo que lo condujo esa mañana ir tras las huellas demarcadas en el fango. Y cuando creyó al otro acorralado su sorpresa fue grande al verse cerca del Toluca que brillaba con intensidad, mientras sus pies, a unos quince metros alejados de la orilla, se hundían lentamente. Como arena movediza. Eso significaba una cosa.

El lago se estaba desbordando silenciosamente bajo la tierra, tanto para humedecerla hasta la superficie, si las lluvias y el deshielo de la montaña que originaba esa cascada seguían aumentando, el agua alcanzaría niveles peligrosos. Leuviah debía saber de eso.

* * *

><p>—¡Extraño! —Grito apenas la puerta del baño cede y el brillo del arma es lo último que siento veré en este mundo. De inmediato le reconozco, y no es que hubiese pasado una eternidad allí, aun así era raro que fuese el extraño de la carta, apuntándome con un arma—. Eres tú, es un alivio aterrador.<p>

—No diré que siento lo mismo —Susurró bajando el cañón hasta el piso blanco del baño—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No, qué haces tú aquí? —Mi voz suena vacía y carente de alguna expresión predecible—. ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Estás sangrando —Comentó y señaló su propia ceja, mi mano se dirigió a la mía como si no supiese eso de antemano—. Este no es un lugar para ti. Debes irte.

—¿Qué? Te pregunté algo, y no me iré sólo porque tú, quien quiera que seas, me lo está exigiendo —Tomé impulso y me pongo de pie en un acto para no parecer tan débil como me sentía—. Me debes más de una explicación. Por eso vine hasta aquí, por ti, por respuestas y por esa tonta carta que me entregaste y te marchaste como si nada.

—Darte la carta es lo único que debía hacer, yo no tengo las respuestas que buscas —Se dio la vuelta ¿Acaso pretendía marcharse?

—¡Espera!

—¡No tengo nada! —Sus manos volcaron en mis hombros sacudiéndome suavemente—. Y si sabes lo que te conviene te irás, ahora mismo.

—¡No! Tienes parte de lo pudo ser mi pasado ¿Entiendes? —Fijo los ojos en los de él, hubo algo familiar en ellos, como en el pórtico de mi casa—. Sobre mi papá…

—Dijiste que no te interesaba nada que provenga de él. La carta no era mía y debía hacer que la tuvieses como diera lugar, es todo lo que sé —Me soltó para volver la vista a la puerta de salida, esquivándome. Argumentando una sólida base que yo mismo le había ayudado a crear con mis palabras rencorosas—. Si nada de eso te importa, es mejor que abandones el pueblo.

—Acabo de decir que me importa, antes, hace días no hubiese importado mucho, parecías la clase de demente que hace un escandalo porque sí, pero es distinto ahora —Se detuvo, contemplando sus zapatos, al menos eso creí, no había razón para discutir con él—. Mira, sé que quizás no soy el indicado para pedirte explicaciones, pero por alguna razón tú llevabas esa carta encima, por la misma, por la cual estabas en el cementerio ese día. No te pido que escribas un libro o un memo, pero… quiero saber qué ocurrió. Hay muchas cosas que siguen perturbándome y no entiendo por qué.

—No hay respuestas en este pueblo. Está vacío, así ha estado siempre, y así debe estar —Giró el cuello observándome de soslayo—. Hazme caso, vete.

—Tal vez… este pueblo está vacío, sin gente ni nada, pero no quiero respuestas del pueblo o la neblina. Sino más bien de ti —Guardé silencio echando un vistazo de mi reflejo en el espejo—. Fuiste tú y no yo quien buscó este problema en primer lugar.

—Ya te lo dije, mi deber era entregar esa carta, nada más. Ahora, me tengo que ir…

—¡No irás a ninguna parte! —Torpemente mis pasos corrieron a la puerta, de manera infantil extendí mis brazos, suponiendo estúpidamente que eso le detendría—. No, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte ¡Ni siquiera sé tu nombre! ¡Esto es un lío!

—Llámame Edward…

—Edward… —Ladeé la cabeza sintiendo esa suerte de deja-vú que no existía en mi disco duro mental, era algo que simplemente no podía explicar con palabra burdas y coloquiales—. Bien, Edward, dime ¿Dónde, cuándo y cómo conociste a Dean?

—Que diera mi nombre no significa que responderé a tus preguntas —Dijo con sorna, me pareció haber oído algo de enojo en su tono vocal, aun así, sabía tantas cosas sobre mi que daba escalofríos escucharlo pronunciar cualquier cosa que hiciese referencia a mi, a mi padre o este pueblo en particular—. Si no te importa, me tengo que ir. Le diré a Ariel que no te busque más.

—¿Ariel, le conoces? —Infiero que mis ojos brillaron ilusionados antes de apagarse, esto parecía una red conspiradora de esas que salen en la televisión—. ¿Qué sucede en este lugar? ¡Llévame contigo a dónde sea que vayas!

—Seguro, Leuviah dijo que no convencería fácilmente, así que ella lo haría.

—¿Leuviah? —El nombre no me hacía mella de nada conocido, aunque… no, no estoy muy seguro—. ¿De quién rayos me estás hablando?

—Es mejor que la conozcas…

Un trueno resonó irrumpiendo el silencioso lugar. Una tormenta se avecinaba, y sin ser experto en meteorología diría que era casi imposible que se desatase un temporal lluvioso con todo ese frío afuera, porque sí, pese a estar medianamente seco el gélido aire ingresando por mi ropa seguía siendo mi realidad. Observé la puerta detrás de mí, preguntándome si era capaz de soportar el frío dónde quiera que estuviese esa mujer llamada Leuviah.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Del otro lado del bosque… es húmedo ese lugar ¿No traes un sweater o algo así? —Clavé mis ojos con el seño fruncido ¿Acaso no era obvio? Pareció querer hacer algo como sonreír, pero lo evitó—. Sólo me preguntaba por qué no.

—Lo perdí, en algún lugar. De seguro el torpe Ariel se lo quedó como recuerdo, ese hombre me pone muy nervioso y no dudaría ni medio segundo que él lo tiene —Mis hombros se encogieron ajustando la mochila en mi espalda—. No te preocupes, puedo surcar el bosque nuevamente. Vamos.

—Bien…

Edward no sonaba muy convencido, incluso su poca falta de interés en el tema me daba mala espina. Y no es que él en sí, me diese confianza. Sabiendo su nombre, él, sus acciones y su manera de actuar seguían siendo las maniobras de un completo extraño, y si quería acompañarle en este momento no era necesariamente para conocer a Leuviah o como se llame, sino más bien para enterarme de qué clase de relación había entre Dean y este hombre y por qué mi padre le había encomendado justo a él tal misión ¿Cuál era el objetivo? ¿Por qué después de tantos años? ¿Por qué Edward?

Era la mayoría de las preguntas que surcaban mi cabeza en ese momento y sin tener ninguna respuesta, estas seguían acumulándose en un torrente imparable lleno de altibajos y oscuras manchas difíciles de disolver. Indudablemente, con criaturas deformes o no, estaba contra la pared esperando que alguna espada amenace mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡El sexto capitulo de esta entrega, por Odín! Este es relativamente más corto que el anterior, pero creo que es más que uno de relleno, sí no debería tardarme tanto con los de introducción o relleno, pero en fin, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza en este momento y no sé que seguir ni pensar XD (Sí, estoy inventando excusas para que no me golpeen) Derek sigue teniendo deja-vus que no le pertenecen y no confía mucho en Ed, si supiera XDDDDDD

En fin, Silent Hill se está hundiendo como la Atlántida y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, sólo dar un par de agradecimientos:

1.- _**Yaoist Secret**_ que de no haber creado nunca a Ed esto no tendría ningún sentido XDDD aparte de hacer la versión vocalizada de la canción (?)

2.- _**SunCigarretes**_ aportando ideas desde el primer capitulo vía MP como que Ariel sea el primer personaje secundario y latino en no morir… hasta el momento XDDDD

Awww y obviamente a todo a quien lea y mucho más si deja un hermoso review ya sea para cualquier cosa. Me despido diciendo que muy pronto volveré a estudiar, así que… supongo que me las arreglaré como pueda LOL

Y comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten n_n


	7. Submerged secrets

**Silent Memories – Chapter VII**

**Submerged secrets.**

* * *

><p>Edward pensaba que la lluvia se veía realmente hermosa desde ese punto de vista. Muchas veces la vio caer, alojándose en los tejados de los edificios en frente de su solitaria ventana en aquel lugar lleno de personas de distintas edades.<p>

La mayoría de ellos había perdido toda ilusión de algún rencuentro bajo el torrente de agua que se dejaba caer. Como en las películas que solían transmitir en la sala común, allí todos iban a parar luego de la cena. Se agolpaban para tener un sitio cerca del televisor y disfrutar de aquellas personas que ni siquiera saben que existen o las admiran.

_«Esas cosas no pasan»_ Era la frase típica de los realistas mal llamados resentidos, Edward los conocía, y puede ser que hasta les entendiese. El lugar era deprimente por las noches y los días no mejoraban en nada la situación.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos recuerdos, al menos siempre tuvo un techo para dormir, debía estar agradecido, en vez de renegar lo poco que se le había dado en aquello que todo el mundo se empeña en llamar vida, cuando en realidad es un cumulo de malos pesares y desilusionantes conclusiones que lo movían estrepitosamente y lo dejaba flotando a la deriva de ningún océano conocido.

Rara vez le dedicó una mirada carente de expresión al chico que caminaba silencioso a su espalda, preguntándose si pensaba en algo en aquel momento o simplemente deseaba mantenerse callado por alguna razón que desconoce. Aunque admite que así es mejor, no tiene ganas de responder algún cuestionamiento proveniente del menor. No porque le fastidiase explicar ciertos puntos, sino más bien, porque quiere olvidar. Y remover el pasado no está en sus planes futuros todavía.

Edward dio un suave gemido cuando la lluvia golpeó con ira sobre su cabeza una vez puestos los pies en la acera. Su cabello rápidamente se empapó adhiriéndose al contorno de su cara. Su expresión se suavizó y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios. Sin embargo jamás comprendería el significado de sus rasgos curvados en una felicidad que no es innata, como quien se esconde detrás de una máscara teatral.

Volvió la cabeza un poco buscando la mirada del muchacho quien encontró algo interesante en el cemento del suelo, carraspeó levemente llamando su atención para luego señalar con un dedo el camino serpenteante a su derecha. Derek asintió, y poco a poco obligó a sus piernas moverse en tal dirección, donde, por supuesto, Edward le llevaba ventaja.

El joven frunció los labios apretando el cuello de su playera contra su piel herida, aún sentía como las garras de la bestia se habían clavado dentro de su carne, de hecho, le extrañaba no haber muerto de alguna hemorragia, quizás la suerte estaba de su lado o el infierno no admitía a nadie esas fechas. Parecía conciliador y macabro a la vez. Derek se cuestionó la posibilidad de entablar algún tipo de charla con el extraño, pero sus pocas expectativas de amigos y relaciones sociales le obligaron a cerrar la boca y observar antes de soltar algo caótico que cerrara la posibilidad de dialogo con su nuevo acompañante.

Suspiró cansado de que el agua le picoteara como cuervo sobre sus escapulas, su ropa y cuerpo estaban igual de húmedos que la primera vez. Tenía frío y su mandíbula se movía con lentitud pero lo suficiente como para que sus dientes castañeasen, lo cual disimuló apretando un par de veces sus dientes, unos contra otros.

Pensó que era suficiente, estaba claro que Ed no rompería el hielo, así que debía dejar su timidez un poco de lado y decir algo, por más estúpido que fuese.

—¿Vives aquí? En Silent Hill me refiero —Preguntó, fue lo primero que salió de sus labios sellados por el frío.

—Antes… —Esa era su respuesta, y con menos caracteres de las que él esperaba, pero era precisa y no daba cabida a más argumentos—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estaba pensando… —Dejó la frase en el aire hasta que Edward le miró—. ¿Por qué alguien hace un viaje aburrido a Baltimore sólo para entregar una carta a alguien que no conoce? Digo, para eso está el servicio postal ¿No?

—La misiva no tenía dirección, además prefería asegurarme de que llegase y no se perdiera en el camino, esas cosas pasan —El de cabello negro continuó caminando y sin más dejó salir la pregunta que más le incomodaba—. ¿Por qué viniste?

—¿Por qué? ¡Es mi deber saber qué sucedió! —Derek se adelantó quedando a un lado del extraño quien le miró con expresión pétrea, como los ojos de su madre, carente de todo tipo de acción y reacción ¿Acaso todos los adultos miran así? El menor por un momento creyó que en el fondo, él era el culpable de esas miradas, como si fuese una constante para él—. No me hago ilusiones Edward, sólo quiero saber la verdad, cueste lo que me cueste.

—¿Incluso la vida? —Prefirió callar, no porque la mirada de Ed siguiese siendo inerte, sino más bien porque no sabía el límite que él mismo se había propuesto—. Has lo que desees…

Entonces no valía la pena.

* * *

><p>Derek sentía la inestabilidad de sus pies al hundirse en el lodo con cada paso que daba. No recordaba haber recorrido aquella parte del bosque, sin duda no era la ruta que él había escogido primeramente. Ahora el lugar, envuelto en ese manto espectral de neblina no buscaba más que confundirle, su sentido de la orientación le defraudó una vez más, observó el bosque con desconfianza cuestionándose algo que había olvidado por completo. Esos llantos que escuchaba antes, ya no los oía.<p>

¿Acaso fue producto de su imaginación? ¿Cuándo habían cesado?

Los latidos de su corazón descendieron abruptamente para luego aumentar de la misma forma, sintió que se asfixiaba lentamente bajo una piscina de aire que no puede respirar y un único gemido de desesperación fue arrancado de su garganta. Sus manos buscaron algo con qué afirmarse puesto que sus piernas eran de flan antes de aferrarse a un árbol decrepito en su camino.

Debió proferir algo muy suavemente puesto que las hojas crujieron ante el peso de los pasos a su lado, y los dedos huesudos que se cuelan en su hombro como la manera más fácil de preguntar si se encuentra bien ¿Y cómo estarlo? Si no era su condenada enfermedad sería la hipotermia, aunque antes de eso, cedería de manera cobarde y sutilmente a sus caprichosos pensamientos queriendo dar un paso más, derrumbándose en el intento.

Por suerte no era distancia tan grande y las hojas mojadas amortiguaron su caída cobijándolo entre sus mantas verdes y cafés. Edward estaba extrañado, pensó en el cansancio, en la lluvia y en la sangre, cuál de todos ellos había echado por tierra, literalmente, al joven que de manera sencilla se había escabullido de sus brazos lentos. De manera temprana sus manos se enredaron en el cuerpo del joven alzándole, mientras los truenos acallaban a su voz cuando intentaba despertarlo.

La hierba sonó detrás de él, obligándolo a girar rápidamente, ya sea por la impresión o la paranoia encontrándose de frente con un cañón largo sobre su frente y una sonrisa amigable en el portador del arma la cual fue retirada de inmediato.

—¡Ah Edward, resultaste ser mejor de lo que creí! —Quizás era su impresión, pero eso había sonado demasiado falso, hubo algo en ese tono de voz, pero le restó importancia—. ¿Qué le pasó al mocoso?

—Se desmayó, o eso creo —Susurró cuando Ariel se inclinó para tenderle una mano al levantar al muchacho—. Parecía que le dolía algo…

—Yo digo que está desnutrido, mejor vamos con Leuviah, ya se está preocupando —Afirmó, Edward le observó detenidamente entregándole a Derek para que lo cargase hasta la cabaña—. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Cerca… —Se encogió de hombros.

—Está sangrando —Compartieron una mirada recelosa, como si ambos tuviesen algo que demostrar, pero nada para hacerlo—. Bien, mejor se lo decimos a Leuviah ¿Vienes?

—Estaba planeando hacer eso…

Dejó que Ariel tomase la delantera, marcando el camino mientras él, con la cabeza gacha, se preguntaba que tan exactos estaban saliendo sus planes últimamente. Nada estaba saliendo de maravilla como él esperaba, quizás el tiempo si pudre absolutamente todo.

El camino se le hizo más corto de lo normal, lo que hace años eran kilómetros ahora eran sólo metros, fuese lo que fuese, era extraño, tal vez la primera vez había sido mera ilusión, deseos de estar un poco más de tiempo compartiendo lo que no tiene y lo que puede mendigar, ahora sólo tenía esos pasos llenos de destreza sobre el fango y las manos pálidas de Derek que me mecían de un lado a otro sin equilibrio.

Podía ser que Ariel tuviese razón y él joven se había desmayado por la no ingesta de alimento, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había estado sin comer, ni beber algo. O podía ser el cansancio, o la sangre derramada.

También una baja de presión. Esas cosas sí pasan.

Se limitó a buscar la respuesta pero en silencio, siguiendo los suaves y vaporosos pasos de Ariel, quien diría que un hombre de su envergadura pudiese dar zancadas de tales características, entonces recordó a lo que se dedicaba, a mantener la distancia y el ruido al mínimo esperando agazapado a las sombras de los árboles y la hiedra. Fingiendo ser parte de todo y la nada a la vez. Ser todo y ser nadie, en cualquier momento del día.

De lleno se encontró de cara con el río, y el agua que fluye de manera rápida, cayendo desde lo alto, furiosa e incontenible. Quién era así ahora estaba muerto, pese a todo él jamás desaparecería de su vida, ni el río que era la piedra angular de un camino que recordaría siempre.

La casucha fue deprimente, tal vez debía marcharse, así Derek haría lo mismo, quizás no, debía al menos intentarlo, no quería que el niño se cazara a sí mismo en alguna trampa del silencio, que aunque Dean ya no estuviese con vida, ese ente seguía allí, deambulando, sediento. Intentando que sus huéspedes regresen a él.

Sacudió la cabeza tiritando por el frío, Leuviah levantó la mirada alarmada por el ruido de las cuentas de madera en la cortina de tiras y al ver al muchacho colgando lánguidamente sobre Ariel no mejoró en nada su aspecto. Edward intentó encontrar ese algo que le dijera que la anciana había ido a algún lado realmente, pero no había nada. No a simple vista.

—Rápido, ponlo aquí —Ordenó al cazador quien colocó al joven en el colchón donde reposaba una toalla seca que esperaba ser utilizada—. ¿Dónde lo hallaron?

—Él lo encontró — Ariel realizó una señal para luego quitarse el impermeable colgándolo en un perchero. Ed se sintió intimidado por la mirada recalcitrante de la anciana, desvió la vista y se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba en un edificio, accedió a venir, debe ser una señal —Contestó cuando un trozo de tela voló hasta él con gran velocidad. Ariel tenía extendida la mano y sonreía divertido—. ¿Qué…?

—Piensa rápido… —Ensanchó su sonrisa para luego quitar una caja debajo de un escaparate, del interior extrajo diversas prendas de vestir, cada una más impresionante que la otra—. Puedes cambiarte allá atrás.

Estiró el cuello, no recordaba que la casa de Leuviah tuviese otra habitación, pero allí estaba, separada por una cortina de género color salmón. Infirió que había sido construida posteriormente a su estancia en aquella cabaña. Caminó parsimoniosamente hasta allí echándole un vistazo a Derek quien ahora era cuidado por la maternal Leuviah, algo en aquella escena le fue familiar, pero no era él el dueño de ese sutil deja-vú.

Y sin más se fue a mudar la ropa que traía sobre el cuerpo.

Ser acariciado por la abrigadora tela de algodón fue conciliador, ahora sentía a sus músculos y como antes, más real, como el dolor. Se quedó quieto secándose el cabello que pronto dejó de gotear agua, perdió la noción del tiempo que llevaba en el pequeño cuarto que parecía una galería de suministros hierbales. Estaba dispuesto a salir, irse, volvió la mirada hacia el cuarto principal. Ariel reposaba en una silla con una taza humeante en sus manos enrojecidas por el frío y al lado de él descansaba otro aposento más una taza que le guiñó por su buen aroma.

—Será una noche muy fría —Comentó al verle y ofrecerle la infusión. Leuviah seguía ocupada con Derek, secaba sus hilillos de oro como quien peina de una muñeca de porcelana, una pasta blanca en un recipiente le llamó la atención—. Ajo, cicatrizante ¿Tú qué piensas Edward, hará frío o no?

—La lluvia ya se detuvo —Acotó asintiendo por la información—. Eso es bueno, supongo.

—Mala respuesta —Ariel sonrió eufórico—. Me sorprende viniendo de alguien como tú…

La respuesta fue un simple encogimiento de hombros, soplando y desviando el vapor que sale de su tazón ardiente. Aparenta querer algo que no existe en este mundo, o cree aparentar eso.

—Iré afuera —Informó, después de todo ya no estaba esa tormenta, quizás creía que la naturaleza le estaba de alguna forma tomándole el pelo.

—Ariel… —Susurró la anciana cuando Edward desapareció detrás del umbral. El hombre accedió de inmediato abotonando el sobretodo que trae encima—. No lo molestes…

—Yo lo cuido, no desesperes…

Leuviah observó al muchacho respirando lentamente, enseguida tomó un par de ramas y hojas entre sus manos frotándola para activar el efecto de las hierbas, acto seguido las puso junto a la nariz del menor y esperó.

La respuesta fue un tosido ahogado primero para luego un aleteo sin fuerza de sus manos con la finalidad de escapar de aquel olor penetrante e irrespirable. Derek sintió que se ahogaba con humo, pero no era así. Tosió varias veces, exigiéndole a su cuerpo que se calmase para luego fijar sus azules en los grises de la mujer que le ha traído a la realidad con una mala experiencia.

Hubo curiosidad en sus parpadeos rápidos, como cuando era un infante y todo le llamaba la atención. La mujer sonrió de manera afable y familiar, sus cabellos que prontamente serían blancos en su totalidad brillaron ante la fogata y el silencio fue arrollador, pero tranquilo. Él se limitó a corresponder esa sonrisa con otra, preguntándose qué era lo divertido en aquello y por qué la mujer le inspiraba tanta paz.

—Hola… —Dijo risueño y cargado de somnolencia, y al ser la palabra más insípida se siente bien diciéndola de esa forma.

—Qué tal Derek… —La mujer entiende la confusión que invade al menor, y corretea un par de rizos que traviesos juegan en el rostro de su nieto.

—Sabe mi nombre, al menos me ahorraré las presentaciones —Susurró y bajó la mirada, no podía soportar mirar más a la mujer sin sentirse así de extraño—. Usted debe ser Leuviah…

—Así es —Ella asintió—. Veo que también me conoces.

—Edward dijo… —El muchacho buscó con la mirada al otro hombre dándose cuenta por vez primera de dónde estaba—. Dijo que quería verme ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es haberme desmayado. En el bosque.

—Edward y Ariel te han traído —La anciana sonríe y se acomoda cerca de la espalda de Derek sacando una peineta de un bolso de mano que hay cerca de una mesa—. Me sorprende que no te hayas abrigado.

—Perdí mi abrigo —Derek entendió el mensaje—. No es lo que usted cree, no me desmayé de frío, estoy enfermo, es habitual… de hecho tendría que tomar mi medicina.

—Ya sé que estás enfermo…

Derek tragó saliva riendo amargamente.

—Bien… —Musitó no convencido del todo—. ¿Hay algo que no sepa de mí? ¿Qué quiera saber?

—Yo lo sé todo sobre ti —Fue la respuesta criptica de la anciana antes de introducir el peine dentro de los cabellos de Derek.

—Genial, entonces ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Derek la miró y ella asintió—. Si sabe todo sobre mí ¿Podría decir qué hago aquí? ¿Qué busco? ¿Y por qué lo busco?

—Grandes preguntas, Derek —Hubo una risita suave y los cabellos son peinados—. El cabello de mi hijo era así, luchaba siempre por mantenerlo a raya y bien peinado, pero nunca lo logré. Ellos parecen tener vida propia, como las acciones.

—¿Tiene un hijo? —Derek no podía ocultar su naturaleza curiosa dejándose querer con la atención en su cabeza. Kate jamás le cepilla el cabello, desde los cinco, nunca más, cuando aprendió a ser independiente y quedarse con el peine estirado y su madre concentrada en otra cosa.

Todavía recuerda las llamadas de la subdirectora a su madre diciéndole que Derek tiene el cabello despeinado y que será sancionado de seguir así. Fue castigado en casa y en la escuela, las personas simplemente no entienden como se expresan los genes y que no pueden ser amarrados de por vida.

—Tuve un hijo y una hija, ambos así —Notó nostalgia en sus palabras y piensa que es mejor no seguir preguntando, aun así la mujer sigue hablando—. Ellos están lejos ahora y comprenderás que hace tiempo dejé de cepillar cabellos, por si te halan o te hacen daño mis manos viejas y torpes.

—Me gusta —Se siente cohibido, pero amado, siempre es así, termina mendigando algo a un extraño—. Quiero decir, es suave… y relajante. Mamá dice que debo cortarme el cabello más seguido, pero a mi me gusta así ¿Dónde están sus hijos?

—Ella vive en Baltimore y él está jugando con los ángeles —Se sintió deprimido por el eufemismo usado por la mujer y claramente intrigado por ella, giró un poco la cabeza y sonrió sinceramente—. Ella tiene un hijo y yo creo… que ella no es feliz…

—Supongo que todas las madres quieren que sus hijos seas felices —Quedó pensativo, quizás su aseveración era demasiado general—. O la gran mayoría… Mi madre parece ajena a muchas cosas sobre mí, aunque ya no duele como antes, supongo que es mejor que así sea, por el bien de ambos.

—O sólo esta confundida en lo que ha hecho, lo que te ha hecho —Una mano amigable le reconforta sobre su hombro—. Ella te ama, pero no sabe cómo expresar todo eso, y siente que es una debilidad, porque es una mujer fuerte y cree que estas cosas no deberían de afectarle.

—Su único amigo es el dinero, su único amor es ella misma, a veces pienso que ella cree que este mundo no la merece… —Leuviah terminó de cepillar un sector con mucha dificultad, el cabello de Derek era tan desordenado, por naturaleza más que falta de cuidado—. No entiendo qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza…

—Kate siempre fue así —Ella sonrió, y luego calló al darse cuenta de su indiscreción. Fue irremediable no poder observar al muchacho y sus ojos azules como el agua escrutándole de manera graciosa e incrédula, quizás, había algo de sorpresa y tristeza en esos irises que brillaron al son de las llamas del fogón.

Hubiese querido decir algo que sacara al joven de su trance, aunque no había nada más que decir. Dibujó una leve sonrisa y los labios de Derek temblaron al corresponderle, ahora sin dudar podía decir qué era lo que le fue tan familiar en la anciana desde un principio, los rasgos de su cara, esos cabellos, trató de imaginarlos como fueron antes de desteñirse y el único color que su mente mezclaba un castaño muy oscuro, casi negro y aunque su cabello estaba atado en una prolija trenza de seguro al desatarlos serían ondas o inclusive rizos maltrechos.

—Pero ella dijo… —Argumentó unos segundos después—. Que su madre estaba muerta, dijo que tú estabas muerta…

—Kate tiene sus razones para decir eso —Lamentó la mujer, pero con los años, igual que Derek, no podía decir que le dolía tanto como en un inicio—. Al fin puedo volver a verte, cómo has crecido.

—Dios… siempre creí que éramos sólo dos, ella y yo —Leuviah suspiró besando la frente de Derek quien se dejó querer—. Si lo hubiese sabido yo…

—Yo lo sé… —Silencio, colocando un dedo sobre los labios del menor—. Pequeño Derek…

Cierra los ojos dejándose abrazar y cobijar por la mujer, ahora todo es tan distinto que se siente extraño de tan sólo pensar que pudiese llegar a ser una mentira bien formulada, aunque si debe dejar de lado su parte desconfiada, diría que el corazón de Leuviah latía con fuerza a causa del abrazo fuerte en el cual se funden aquellas almas que han encontrado un consuelo formidable a sus miedos y dolores. Derek podía pensar en cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo la traición, ante sus ojos, de la que fuera su madre, esas mentiras, todas ellas que pronto se desmoronaban en un lodazal, revelando un par de cosas que él simplemente ignora y basta aquel cálido y estrecho cruce de brazos para entender lo que siempre faltó en ese lugar que siempre intentó llenar, con odio y recelo ante todos.

Aun así, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar.

* * *

><p>—Este es mi mejor <em>swing<em> —Alardeó Ariel cogiendo una piedra cerca del río lanzándola al aire y moviendo un gastado bate de baseball le dio a la diminuta roca la cual salió disparada y se perdió en el bosque del otro lado del canal—. ¿Qué tal? ¿De grandes ligas no?

Ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás donde Edward no le prestaba atención y sólo disfrutaba, entre comillas, de la infusión, aunque Ariel supiese que del contenido apenas si un cuarto había bebido en el tramo de tiempo que estuvieron allí. Incluso creyó que la taza servía sólo para calentarle las manos y ver su reflejo en el agua. Él consideró que el otro hombre era bastante extraño, aunque ya no lograba sorprenderse demasiado, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones.

—¿Crees que se lo dijo? —Preguntó una vez más apuntalando otra roca, pero esta vez en el suelo.

—¿Qué cosa? —La voz de Edward se escuchó lánguida y despacio, comparada con el ruido del exterior y el cause del río.

—Que es su nieto —Golpeó la piedra elevándose y perdiéndose igual que la primera—. El chico merece saberlo.

—Espera ¿Estás diciéndome que Derek es nieto de Leuviah?

—Por supuesto —Le observó con incredulidad antes de sonreír—. Vaya, creí que conocías a Leuviah ¿Has oído supongo del tal Dean Howell no?

—¿Le conociste? —Edward volvió la mirada hacia la taza humeante, creyendo que los ojos de Ariel le analizaban en términos que no puede comprender.

—No mucho, en realidad, no. Sólo sé lo que Leuviah me ha dicho, en fin, resulta ser que este tipo… era la pareja de la hija de ella… una tal Kate o algo así —Ariel dejó el bate donde lo había encontrado y suspiró—. No se más al respecto, sólo eso. Leuviah es muy reservada con respecto a su vida, pero infiero que eso lo sabes de antemano.

Asintió en silencio bebiendo el agua aromatizada de manzanilla, cuyo sabor era similar al azúcar, muy agradable y reconfortante. Estaba recopilando cada una de las palabras dichas por el otro hombre y como todo tenía una forma más uniforme y obvia. Siempre había estado todo destinado a ser así, todo ante sus ojos.

—Creo que es mejor entrar… —Susurró el cazador después de un rato de silencio pleno—. A no ser que tengas mejores planes.

Su cabeza se movió levemente, y su espalda se separó de la pared de la casa para seguir al otro, esperando quizás, una escena conciliadora o un drama total, no sabía cuál de las dos era mejor opción para dar fin a esto. Pero la casa estaba sumida en un profundo aire solemne, Derek estaba tranquilo sobre el colchón tratando de asimilar mejor la idea y Leuviah le dedicó a ambos una mirada maternal. Los músculos de Ariel se movieron hasta la pared contraria desenrollando un par de telas grandes colgándolas en un par de ganchos que se transformaron pronto en hamacas artesanales, pero estables, Edward lo comprobó cuando Ariel se lanzó en una de ellas sin el menor cuidado, ésta se balanceó, pero no cayó.

Supuso que era lo mejor que obtendría, el frío y la oscuridad le sofocarían y le obligarían a cerrar los ojos.

Estaba anocheciendo, el tono violáceo del horizonte se lo anunció una vez se instaló donde debía, cerca de la ventana, y si la luna pudiese brillar detrás de los nubarrones negros, lo haría, Edward sabía que estaba allí, aunque a veces lo dudaba, ciego de desinterés.

Leuviah, quien había estado trabajando intensamente en algo que él no entendía, o no tenía sentido para él, dejó caer mantas en sus cuerpos, sonriendo de paso. Obligó a Derek a recostarse sobre el colchón y dormir. Susurró un suave dialogo y Ariel asintió en silencio, luego de eso salió con una canasta en la mano. Edward se preguntó qué iba a hacer a estas horas y con ese cesto.

—¿Sabes Edward? —Giró la cara de la ventana hasta el hombre de algunos cabellos de plata—. No me lo tomes a mal, pero hay algo que me perturba de ti.

—¿Qué cosa? —Se quedó mirando a Ariel por largos segundos hasta notar que era incómodo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, en Silent Hill? —Edward abrió la boca para responder, pero el otro se le adelantó callándolo con un gesto. El hombre quitó la almohada que tenía cerca de la cabeza, midió su objetivo y la lanzó.

Edward quiso articular alguna palabra, pero no sabía que decir. El cojín llegó de lleno en el cuerpo del menor que descansaba unos centímetros más allá. Derek se quejó y observó de soslayo a su atacante.

—¡Leuviah dijo que durmieras, deja de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas! —Rugió divertido ante el sonrojo de Derek al quedar humillado nuevamente—. Jodido niño malcriado…

De seguro que después de eso, la respuesta para Ariel quedaría en reserva hasta que Derek no estuviese cerca.

* * *

><p>Leuviah volteó a ver la entrada de su casa una vez más, como todas las veces, sintiendo la culpa y el dolor que no podía evitar, menos ahora. Pero ya no había cabida al retroceso y se preguntó si después de tanto tiempo su misión estaba llegando a un fin predecible como antes pensaba que sería. Bueno, no encontraría las respuestas allí todavía.<p>

Volteó la mirada hacia al río sopesando el peso del cesto en su brazo. No es que las respuestas que buscaba provinieran de una pregunta tampoco, pero segura la Caperucita, era turno de alimentar al lobo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Listo (?) Okay, tardé mil milenios en actualizar, pero es que me estado esparciendo por el mundo del arte, la escritura y el estudio XD Cosa que no me deja tiempo para nada, pero bueno qué se le puede hacer. He estado planteándome el hecho de hacer de Silent Memories algo en la regla de Silent, pero será desde el próximo capitulo o el próximo, próximo capitulo, ya saben, más fluido de lo que va a ahora, cosa de tener más rapidez en la trama XD

Agradecimientos a mis bellas: _**Yaoist Secret**_ y _**SunCigarretes**_, y of course! A mis lectores y a los que me dejan un review.

Oh, cómo los amo. Y espero que comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten.


	8. As if it were silent

**Silent Memories – Chapter VIII**

**As if it were silent.**

* * *

><p>La mujer buscaba con rapidez algo en su bolso, de marca prestigiosa, el vicio más dulce que había descubierto hace un par de décadas. El material plateado brillo ante la farola encendida del terraplén de la escalera que conectaba la casa con el patio trasero. De inmediato quitó un tubillo largo y blando dentro, cerrando de paso la cigarrera, volviéndola a la cartera, y nuevamente buscó el fuego que daría inicio a su relajación momentánea.<p>

—¿Te ayudo? —Fryda observó de soslayo el encendedor cuya llama danzaba a la par con la brisa, sonriendo de manera divertida.

—Roy, siempre tan caballero —Se contoneó suavemente colocando el filtro en sus labios y acercándose al fuego ardiente. Sopló un par de veces y el humo de los elementos químicos se esfumó como todo el aire del lugar.

—Me gusta atender a las damas como se debe —El anciano guardó el encendedor en el bolsillo para luego apoyarse en el barandal de la escalera—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Hace frío.

—Bueno… ese policía al cual dejaron a cargo no paraba de cotorrear y Kate… ella, no es de mi agrado, nunca lo fue realmente —Sacó el pitillo y el filtro quedó tintado del rojo fuerte de sus labios—. ¿No han encontrado nada aún?

—No — Hubo pesar en su voz. Fryda colgó el bolso en su hombro para luego tomar la misma postura que su amigo—. Los ánimos se están calentando y Kate se vuelve loca.

—Kaithyn ya estaba loca —El silencio detuvo la conversación, donde los dos compartían su mirada a la tierra café del jardín muerto de la casa—. Y estaba volviendo demente a Derek, pobrecillo, se dio cuenta antes y salió de allí.

—¿Por qué Silent Hill? —Fue la pregunta de Roy luego de meditar leves segundos.

—Porque es donde estuvo su padre y el reseño de su muerte, todos hemos estado aquí antes ¿Una mala pesadilla? No lo creo —La mujer se volteó sobre su eje observando el espeso bosque a su derecha—. Para Dean no fue una pesadilla. Siempre creí que yo tenía la culpa de todo esto, si tan sólo… yo nunca tuve el valor, el coraje que requiere quitarle la vida a alguien que no te pidió venir a este mundo, en definitiva, es tu error. Yo no deseaba a Dean, y con el correr de los años, Dean tampoco deseó que yo fuese su madre, separarnos fue la mejor idea del mundo.

—¿Nunca… volviste a saber de Dean antes de su muerte? —Consultó, el aire se había enturbiado suavemente impregnado de algo parecido a la culpa.

—Supe que tendría un hijo… —Respondió sacudiendo el cigarrillo cuyas cenizas se fundieron con la tierra—. Si Dios, es tan grande como dicen los católicos, no hubiese dejado que ese niño naciera.

—¡Qué estás diciendo, mujer! —Roy la dio vuelta y no supo si era las pequeñas gotas que derramada el cielo o lágrimas, pero se estremeció—. Fryda…

—Derek no sólo heredó su sangre… —Calló elevando el rostro mientras una hebra color negro caía surcando su mejilla—. Sino también nuestros pecados…

* * *

><p>No sabía cuantas horas habían transcurrido luego de que el sueño del asaltara contra todo tipo de reticencias sobre las cuales no quería dormir. Hubiese sido el cansancio, el té suave que había bebido lentamente o sus ganas de no saber de él por un largo tiempo. La pequeña almohada de un color ladrillo seguía reposando a su lado, donde no se había movido ni medio centímetro luego de que Ariel se la lanzara cobijando al aire y sus múltiples cabellos desordenados. Suspiró de rendición moviendo su cuerpo de manera suave pero pesada a la vez. Sus ojos buscaron ciertos patrones de ayudantía pero no los halló donde se encontraba. Edward seguía dormido, con las mantas cubriéndole el rostro. Ariel y Leuviah habían desaparecido de la cabaña y sus cosas permanecían a un lado de la cama improvisada.<p>

Con temor surcó sus manos alrededor de los broches y cierres que guardan esos diarios y papeles con millares de letras ordenadas coherentemente y cuentan una sola verdad, lo qué es, cómo es, a quién busca.

Recuerda que la anciana, su abuela, había respondido ante aquellas preguntas. En realidad la mujer había dicho muchas cosas y cuando Derek mencionó que sus cuestionamientos no tenían solución, Leuviah insistió en que ella había respondido a todas esas interrogantes, sólo bastaba con pensar muy bien en sus palabras.

Como si hubiese sido así de fácil para él.

Atrajo con resquemor la mochila y lo primero que vio en el colchón de hojas fue el arma brillando sutilmente, cuestionándose si él era capaz de alzarla frente a algo y disparar. Esto no era un videojuego, esto era real, personas y peligro real. Nada comparado con un buen motor gráfico. La retiró con cautela, sin querer tocarla casi, si podía evitarla, mucho mejor, hubiese preferido quedarse sólo a dormir en aquella acogedora casa en medio del bosque, junto al arrullador sonido del río, y supo que eso tampoco podía ser.

Las hojas gastadas por el tiempo estaban suaves pero irregulares, no como la tira metálica de pastillas. Derek entrecerró los parpados titubeando frente a sus medicamentos, como si lamentase alargar su vida por el corto periodo que le otorgarían esos comprimidos. Cogió una y la ingirió, fastidiado, antes de disponerse a leer los fragmentos rotos de la vida de su padre y como poco a poco se sentía más parecido a él sin siquiera conocerle.

Continuó con los párrafos y esa letra muerta y desgastada, junto al borde amarillento del borde roído y carente de rigidez.

Lentamente acomodaba sus sentidos a la tenue luz de la vela en el escaparate cercano y esas palabras escritas, contando como en un susurro suave y de tono ligero los pasos erráticos de Dean Howell. Tenía allí, ante él, absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Una melancolía combinada con la locura, sucesivo de crímenes poco claros por el autor, lagunas artificiales expresadas en puntos suspensivos y cambios rápidos en la conformación de la caligrafía. Verdades, sueños, mentiras confusas barnizadas de realidad, el abandono, el desapego y entonces supo de primera mano que nadie –nadie que realmente haya apreciado cada segundo de una pesadilla– podía tener tal perspectiva de la vida real.

Ese era Dean, contado en palabras cortas.

El hombre extraño, que suavemente y con paradigmas más y más elaborados le daba a entender cuáles fueron las circunstancias de las cosas que le ocurrieron.

Cómo llegó a relacionarse con Silent Hill y hasta cierto punto, considerable, a obsesionarse hasta la muerte.

Derek abandonó los escritos en su mochila, nuevamente. Mirando por la ventana, su mirada lejana hacia las nubes y las orillas mohosas del cristal. Sin dudar, esa sólo una parte, una muy pequeña ¿Dónde entraba Edward, Leuviah y su muerte en todo eso? Abrió las palmas desnudas como quien espera un regalo invisible, las líneas de sus manos le parecieron más pálidas que nunca, como la de los muertos, como las de los moribundos, como las de Ed.

Tenía que obtener algo más que confusión de esas confesiones en papel. Y de seguro Edward tenía más de alguna, Leuviah había dicho que respondería a sus preguntas una vez que alcanzara la verdad más antigua que sus cuestionamientos actuales. Era obvio, la fuente de respuestas era Edward ¿Quién más?

Alguien a quien no conocía y que sin embargo sentía un lazo de toda la vida. Se puso de pie lentamente, mareado, incluso. Se abstuvo de todo logrando llegar cerca de la hamaca aquella, sus ojos curiosos escanearon la pasividad que irradiaba el hombre al dormir. Una cadena de plata que brilla en su cuello y su pecho que le eleva y contrae con cada respiración.

Claro, él podía dormir ¡Dormir con los muertos de mierda si quería!

Retrocedió la mano esquiva que quiere tocar al individuo, y devuelve los pasos por donde vino, mejor buscar las piezas que faltaban en otro sitio.

Si bien, no podía calcular cuánto tiempo había dormido, asemejaba el cielo con la madrugada temprana, cuatro o cinco de mañana tal vez, quizás menos, a lo mejor y más. No estaba seguro, mejor no arriesgarse. Sonríe al ver una pareja de pájaros reposando sobre el espantapájaros y las mazorcas que comienzan a brotar, junto a otras plantas a ras del suelo. La leña cortada y la resina aun corriendo, el hacha a un costado, clavada en el tronco de base y nada más.

El río, el bosque del otro lado, el bosque de todos los lados. Sucumbió, preguntándose de dónde provenía esa voz, esa que buscaba desorientarle, como los llantos y los gemidos, como los pasos sobre el fango y por eso se echo a correr.

Era el relámpago de las noches de tormenta, la luz en el espacio, los colores en el vacío. Incontenible, aunque no sabe por qué sigue haciendo esto que le causa daño y le quema el pecho. Su corazón defectuoso y la muerte que le espera entre la selva, porque llamarle bosque era un eufemismo de aquellos, y porque nada podía perderlo más que el silencio y la soledad conjunto, corriendo a su lado.

Se encuentra más que asustado de conocer esa sensación y le aterra ladear la cabeza en busca de los pasos que escucha tras de si, y en su mente soñadora imagina a Ariel tratando de golpearle y regresarlo a la cabaña. Pero… no es él. Es alguien más rápido y letal ¿Una bestia? ¿Él? Se lamenta de no traer el arma consigo, fuese lo que fuese se detuvo en un lugar muy atrás mientras él sigue con su maratón hacia la nada.

Pronto el camino pavimentado, ancho de son a son, se cruza por delante. Las líneas de tránsito responden a su duda inicial y lentamente la neblina desciende tomándole los pies. El cielo es oscuro desafiando a toda ley de tiempo. Ni luna, ni astros existen.

Es la autopista, el lugar donde quizás todo había dado inicio y los demás fue sólo la replica de ello, ese lugar, nada mejor para comenzar. Está parado sobre el cemento, atento, mientras nada ocurre. Siente un ruido y levanta la vista esperando una criatura o algo por el estilo, pero no, los haces de luces lo ciegan, encandilándolo como un pobre venado asustado.

Tiembla, y ese pequeño remesón le impide ver los ojos de quién es el conductor y por arco reflejo sólo se cubre el rostro con los brazos, esperando el impacto.

Impacto que jamás sobrevino.

* * *

><p>Alzo mis manos para verlas, las líneas pálidas, ahora eran negras, sucias por la tierra y las analizo lentamente ignorando el telón de nubes detrás de ellas. Estaba bocarriba, sobre la carretera observando cómo mis falanges de mueven despacio y dolorosamente. No, claro, el golpe no lo había sentido, pero ahora reconocía poco a poco los signos del atropello o el golpe de capo sobre las costillas. Saboreo sangre en mi boca, en el paladar, vaya a saber cómo me herí allí. Tenía todos los dientes, y todos los huesos en buen estado. Debía ser una señal divina o algo así.<p>

Apoyo mis manos sobre el cemento frío como el hielo invernal y me preparo para ponerse de pie, esperando que el conductor del vehículo esté bien, es en ese instante cuando reparo en la claridad absurda del cielo. No comprendo si es mi mente o realmente el clima del pueblo es jodidamente complicado. Como sea, no volveré a atormentarme con eso otra vez.

Mis huesos y músculos adormilados por la inconciencia se ponen en funcionamientos contra todo pronóstico. Me sorprendo al no ver ningún automóvil cerca, pero sí la prueba fidedigna de que algo con cuatro ruedas pasó por allí. Las marcas en la carretera, quizás el tipo o tipa, intentó frenar antes de pasar sobre mí, eso explicaba los caminos oscuros que dejaron las llantas quemadas al accionar repentinamente los frenos.

Vaya suerte la mía, la persona no había tenido la decencia de al menos bajarse a ver si al pobre animalejo que atropelló estaba vivo o agonizando, por ultimo, para trasladarle a la puerta de un hospital. Claro, nadie quería líos legales estos días y si el sujeto muere o es un vago mucho mejor, aunque a estas alturas no sé si cabe la posibilidad de que mi nombre sea el significado de vagabundo, puesto que a ninguno de los dos los esperan en casa.

Estiro mi espalda y me dispongo a ponerme en marcha por la carretera, por suerte la neblina se ha disipado un poco y puedo ver que hay al frente de mis ojos. Para evitar ser arrollado por otro demente al volante decido irme cerca de las barreras de contención, ellas me guiarán nuevamente hacia el interior del pueblo.

El recorrido tomó algunas curvas y un par de bajadas suaves y poco pronunciadas, sin certeza me acercaba a algo que reconocí como una pequeña casa, derruida por un incendio, bueno no toda estaba en los suelos, pero gran parte de ella sí, algunas zonas, el fuego les había dado una tregua, quizás una segunda o tercera oportunidad ante el sucumbe de la ira de las llamas.

No era una gran casa tampoco, más bien modesta, pero si me ponía a imaginar cosas, parecía acogedora, ese sitio, sin duda, había visto tiempos mejores, no ahora claro, parecía el esqueleto de un muerto. Rustico y poco cuidado en un ataúd recubierto de fieltro púrpura. Sacudo mi cabeza antes de ingresar con cautela. A simple vista no había nadie –y no es que alguien estuviese lo suficientemente loco para vivir en tales condiciones– pero nunca faltaban los vecinos fisgones y que suelen llamar a la policía por allanamiento de morada.

Pude haber entrado por cualquier ventana inexistente, sin embargo, lo hice por la puerta derruida a un costado. Era una casa común y corriente, aunque mi corazón se aceleró un poco, como si fuese familiar de alguna forma, no, no es cierto, no me es para nada familiar. Nunca he estado aquí antes, ni en esta casa, ni en ninguna similar.

Recorro con cuidado, sintiendo rechinar la madera bajo mis pies, conformado un pasillo que bifurca en habitaciones individuales. Me detengo, petrificado por el sonido del agua en uno de los cuartos, suena como una gotera o una llave o cañería rota, mejor no arriesgarse y mantenerme a salvo aquí.

La densa capa de polvo cubría los pocos muebles que sobrevivieron, esa demoledora evidencia del abandono y la soledad. Consumiéndolo todo, cada rincón, cada cosa, cada fotografía que poco a poco eran ilegibles. Sólo siluetas, una mujer, dos niños. Noto de inmediato la falta del padre, o una figura masculina en el retrato, será qué es eso lo que falta siempre a cada lado donde voy a parar.

Sacudo mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y me devuelvo sobre mis pasos hasta la habitación donde se escucha el agua correr sintiendo que era una tontería temerle a un simple sonido. La puerta fue fácil de destrabar y luego un cuarto de baño se hizo presente. Había una bañera delante de la pared que aún sobrevivía, lo demás parecía no funcionar. Me quedé estático al ver el agua cristalina chorreando por los bordes saliendo directamente desde la grifo. Como si alguien esperase que se llenara mientras contesta una llamada telefónica eterna hasta que el agua se rebalsa y se pierde. Las pequeñas cascadas que caen del borde ahumado por el fuego eran tan claras, casi estúpidas con todo este lugar. Y me acerqué, de inmediato el calzado patinó sobre la superficie mohosa y húmeda y lucho por mantenerme estable mientras avanzó.

Mis ojos rápidamente fueron seducidos por el brillo de algo metálico al fondo, parece una cadena, dónde la vi antes, se parece mucho a la que trae Edward colgando del cuello, pero es imposible que esté aquí, si hace un par de minutos u horas estaba con su dueño. Me inclino a cogerla recogiendo mi manga. El agua está tibia, como si esperase a alguien para darle un refrescante baño de media noche. La cadena se enreda en mis dedos, siendo la rudeza del metal forjado, el dije envuelto entre mis dedos y cuando tiro de ella, una fuerza sobrehumana ejerce la misma fuerza contraria sobre mi nuca.

Siento el golpe en seco de mi rostro contra el agua y su tensión superficial, de inmediato suelto la cadena, tal vez sea el dueño quien, creyendo que era un simple ladrón, trata de defender lo suyo.

El agua lentamente pasó de ser tibia a gélida como un témpano y abundante como los océanos, el fondo de la bañera no existía, no podía salir ni alzarme hacia arriba. El poco aire que tomé antes de entrar se estaba haciendo escaso en mis pulmones que colapsarían en cualquier momento. Pero me negué a respirar hasta que ellos sugirieron la rendición y fue el dolor punzante que me hizo abrir los ojos. Todo era negro, hebras negras, como cabello cubriéndolo todo. Asfixiándome.

Morir, sería el único de mis planes concretados.

Y me quedé allí, observando los hilos negros danzar al compás del agua y sus moléculas, con medio cuerpo dentro de la bañera, lo sabía como el borde de ésta estaba incrustándose dolosamente en mi cintura ¿Es que acaso no perdería la conciencia?

¿O es que no he muerto aún? Cerré los ojos y casi al mismo instante los volvía a abrir.

Se encontraron directamente con la loza sucia de la bañera, estaba sin agua. No sé como ocurrió, de pronto estaba allí, sentando en el suelo de madera con medio cuerpo dentro del rectángulo de bordes redondeados. Vacío. La ropa seca, el cabello seco y la cadena del fondo ya no estaba, y tampoco el grifo dorado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Busco algo que me haga saber que todo fue real y lo encuentro en mi mano, en ella hay una bola de pelo negro, realmente no es una bola, sino mas bien un mechón peinado y puesto adrede sobre mi palma.

De inmediato lo dejo en el suelo, me dio asco de tan sólo no saber a quien le pertenecía, sacudiendo mis manos al quedar un resto de ellos todavía. Bien, todo eso era demasiado extraño, mejor salir de aquí antes de que vuelva a ocurrir.

Recorro mis pasos otra vez, sin dejar de mirar, paranoicamente, la bañera y sus alrededores, de pronto percibo algo extraño, un cambio en la luz del cuarto, proveniente del corredor. Alguien estaba allí afuera y lo más probable es que está vez si corría el riesgo de que fuese el dueño de casa. Tiro de la puerta suavemente, escaneando el lugar, tan silencioso como siempre lo estuvo y lo estaría. Otra vez en el pasillo, las tablas bajo mis zapatos suenan y marcan mi ritmo. Las puertas permanecen cerradas pero ni rastro de esa pequeña sombra espiando a través de la hendidura de la puerta y el marco.

Afirmo mi cabeza, como si me atacase un mareo, pero no es eso, es más complicado, controlar mis pensamientos se vuelve una tarea difícil, buscar pistas y respuestas aún peor. Inclusive de esa forma tengo ganas de continuar y encontrar algo. Aunque ya parezca algo repetitivo y onírico.

Me encuentro a la salida de la casa, tratando de seguir el ruido de las hojas que pisa alguien más, quizás el mismo dueño de la propiedad y con certeza puedo decir que la encuentro, danzando en mitad de la neblina. Me acerco y la sombra se aleja, no tan rápido, sólo unos pasos y me detengo. Conozco tal advertencia.

Es una silueta bien definida, con rasgo humanos, mucho más que la que seguí hasta ese edificio abandonado. Creo que es un hombre, tal vez una mujer por el largo de su cabello, no puedo verle el rostro que observa hacia el otro lado. Me pregunto si no tendrá frío, la ropa que lleva es demasiado delgada, lo sé al ver como se mueve con la brisa o con sus propios pasos.

—No me voy a acercar… —Rascó mi nuca, la otra persona ni siquiera suelta un suspiro o algo parecido, de alivio o tensión—. Estoy perdido ¿Podrías ayudarme?

No contesta, pero se pone en marcha. Tenté mi suerte y caminé junto con la persona, guardando la distancia que siempre nos separaba, unos tres o cuatro metros más o menos. El sujeto era silencioso, incluso para caminar, como Ariel o como los fantasmas. Y pensar eso me dio un escalofrío voraz. Cuántas historias no aparecen en la TV de lo mismo y aunque era reacio a creer en las conexiones paranormales, en este pueblo ya me esperaba cualquier cosa.

De pronto se echa a correr, demasiado tarde, para mis reflejos que lo ven, diez segundos, y luego desaparece en medio de la neblina. Al menos me trajo de vuelta al pueblo. Por las calzadas desfilan hileras de casas, todas ellas iguales, y al dar otro paso, escucho un ruido inusual, con papel bajo mis zapatos.

Me inclino y lo recojo parece un periódico viejo y húmedo. La tinta se ha corrido y algunos agujeros hacen que la lectura sea discontinua.

"_SILENT HIL- NEWS_

_Columna - -nión por Anthony Laz-no_

_Existe -ran conm- -n por el asesinato de una muj- - -tro querido pueblo. Quién - que nuestro lu- esp-ial sería víctima de tal macabro -ito. La muchacha iden-icada como Eva - de veinte a- encontró su muerte el pasado ju- a manos de un -ógino ¡Est- -ndo se ha vuelto -o! Aún no se sabe- - fue el móvil del asesinato, aun-e la fiscalía ha -erminado que el hombre –que ya f- arrestado, gracias a D-os– posee ciertos -gos esquiz-es latente-. No es ninguna j-ificación, tal vez la ma-ía de ust- recuerden al tipo gritando - que nadie ent-día, algo como «¡El carnic- está detrás de -!» Siento -na por el pobre homb-, después de todo es culpa del propietario del in-ble donde ocurrieron los suces-. El #8569 se -virtió en el cemen- de la señorita - y el lecho de la locura pa- -well._

_No es por justifi-, pero aún algo que no - cuadra, la ho- de muerte de l- -oven fue aproxi-damente…"_

El resto es ilegible. Vaya pedazo de mierda.

Le arrojé lejos, fijándome en la numeración de las viviendas esta vez, corriendo al darme cuenta de lo cerca de debía estar la propiedad que mencionaba el articulo. Mientras los números subían, mi agitación también, el deseo de encontrar algo que valga la pena para sacarme de estas dudas que siguen atormentándome.

Qué hago aquí, a quién busco, por qué lo busco.

Y la encuentro riéndose de mí. Una casa lejana y solitaria, más abandonada que el mismo abandono, la cerca se cae a pedazos, así como los frutos secos del árbol cercano. La puerta está abierta y en el jardín se emplaza una casa de perro muy lóbrega. Mis manos empujan la madera vieja. No hay muebles, sólo el piso sucio, con un par de huellas y nada más y el escalofriante mensaje en la pared, escrito con un líquido rojo y aunque en mis años de escuela he visto tinciones del mismo color mi mente grita una sola cosa.

Es sangre.

No quiero acercarme a confirmarlo, prefiero centrarme en esas palabras y como los caracteres que forman "Dios" están remplazadas por "Silencio".

"_El reino de silencio está dentro de vosotros"_

No dejo de pensar en que es escalofriante y poco coherente. Le dejo, subiendo las escaleras, donde las huellas de barro se confunden con el polvo, pero aún resaltan por sobre todo lo demás. El segundo piso era extraño, la cerámica y la madera del suelo, luego esa pared a medio caerse y un cuarto enorme sin nada más que una tabla en una esquina cubierta con una sabana amarillenta, infiero que su tiempo fue blanca, pero ya no.

Ya no.

—Supongo que tu dueño te abandono —Comento acercándome y quitando la sábana de encima. Era un espejo, lo sé por la forma de sus marcos y patas de apoyo, sólo que estaba del otro lado, con un mensaje grabado, parecer hecho con un alfiler o un clavo muy delgado. Mis dedos rozaron el mensaje apenas me acerco para leerlo correctamente.

"_Él sigue mirándome a través del espejo"_

Entrecierro los ojos, nadie puede tenerle miedo a un espejo, nadie está dentro de los espejos, sólo somos nosotros, y nadie más. Tomé el borde superior con la intensión de girar y ver la otra parte. Los tornillos tosen lastimeramente y el vidrio se gira congelando la imagen, un mundo, mi mundo y esa persona de allí, soy yo. No, está dentro de mí.

Retrocedo, sabiendo que no es mi culpa ¡No me mires así! Es tan obvio, no me juzgues, después de todo yo soy la parte que mira a través de espejo. Y la tonalidad de la piel cambia a más pálida, su cabello es oscuro, sus ojos negros, rojos, no lo sé, es tan confuso.

No te acerques ¡Aléjate!

Por favor detente… ¡Déjame en paz!

No… puedo… respirar…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡En fin! Les contaría un chiste para que quitaran esa cara de WTF? Pero no XD. La verdad es que nada es verdad, todo es permitido (?) no, en serio, está raro, loco, porque me mandé los OST completos de ACII y AC: Revelations, y para los que saben como son, comprenderán los altos y bajos de esas tontas melodías.

So, ya dimos un paseo por el capítulo cinco de Silent y les dije que Derek se vuelve más Dean, pero progresivamente. No es que cometa los mismos errores que don papá. Derek es algo más civilizado, errático, pero civilizado ewe, bueno ustedes entienden. Qué más… bueno básicamente eso, que Derek se torna Howell y Ed sigue durmiendo con los muertos XDDDD

Y gracias por esperar, leer y/o comentar, siempre me da ánimo. Sobre todo mi bella Yaoist y mi bella Sun torturadas oficiales de Yukari D: XD

Y ya saben, comenten sugieran, critiquen y/o disfruten :D


	9. The friend's silence

**Silent Memories – Chapter IX**

**The friend's silence.**

* * *

><p>Derek comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, de inmediato pequeñas motas grises le recibieron con una danza eterna en el cielo gris y gastado. Parpadeó confuso antes de incorporarse violentamente sobre su eje quedando sentado en medio de un cuarto con el piso de madera, tintado de un color plomizo, como el polvo, pero mucho más pegajoso y mayor en cuanto a cantidad.<p>

Se parecía a la habitación donde se desmayó, aún siente el golpe en seco contra la madera y esa sensación de ahogo en medio de su tráquea, sin embargo este cuarto en particular tiene algo de distinto, algo que no puede identificar a simple vista, pero que está allí, burlándose.

Se miró el cuerpo, sus vestimentas lucían sucias y maltrechas y quizás cuando obtuvo esa sudadera encima del cuerpo que ahora le brindaba un poco de calor y algo de alivio pese a sus miedos justificables. Derek alzó otra vez sus ojos hacia el cielo, la mitad del tejado de la casa había volado a alguna parte y no parecía haber más ruta que seguir que la de la parte que no existe de la pared de la recámara. Lo sabe porque la puerta está remplazada por un montón de escombros y vigas que han caído o se han acumulado.

Suavemente, aturdido aún, intenta y efectivamente logra ponerse de pie, tambaleándose hacia la pared restante, quien le brinda soporte y una vista espeluznante hacia el vacío del suelo cubierto por la neblina y la fachada endeble de la otra casa. Se trasladó con sorna hasta la orilla del concreto pensando en lo arriesgado que sería saltar de un extremo a otro sin más. Era alocado y poco inteligente, él estaba acostumbrado a llevar su vida por la línea de la lógica pura, lo que no puede explicar con ciencia, no existe. Pero ahora duda mucho de sus bases como para confiar en ellas.

Hablando de confianza, no es que no tuviese confianza en él mismo y sus capacidades, y recuerda fugazmente que ha estado fuera de la clase de gimnasia por más de catorce años, odiaba admitir que en eso sería una especie de nerd con brazos debiluchos y un cuerpo con poca capacidad pulmonar, ni hablar de su corazón defectuoso. Realizó una mueca de tedio estando allí de pie, oliendo el aroma a humedad del ambiente y un vago perfume en la sudadera. Permaneció quieto, escuchando su propia respiración, reparando un segundo en sus actitudes venideras, donde veía un salto polémico hasta la otra orilla.

Tomó una decisión. Sabía por autores de máximas obras que no hay peor trámite que aquel que no se hace a tiempo, además, no iba a perder un segundo más con debilidades como esa.

Observó el límite que quería alcanzar, retrocediendo sin quitarle ojo y cuando sus cálculos concluyeron en que todo sería un éxito, corrió y saltó.

Ese mínimo esfuerzo logró agotarlo demasiado, o quizás había sido el golpe en sus rodillas lo que le había arrebatado el aire, quién sabe. Ahora, estaba mucho más consiente de que todo esto era un completa tontería, iría a casa y lidiaría con su madre, enfrentaría una vida normal y Dean se pudriría en un recuerdo oculto de su mente. Por un momento su ánimo decayó a lo más profundo ¿Sí Dean hubiese estado a su lado, las cosas serían mejores?

Tenía un poco de resquemor a admitirlo pero era realista, las cosas no iban a ser de viento en popa. Y entonces qué hacía buscándole, reparando sus errores, limpiando sus huellas y liberándolo de sus culpas.

Él no había hecho nada, sin embargo estaba pagando por todo. La vida es más sencilla si dejas todo como está, por el contrario, no advertía que sucedía con su mente y su cuerpo que dictaban cosas erradas e incongruentes con su actuar normal.

Había enloquecido, al fin.

Se puso nuevamente de pie, limpiando de paso los jeans y caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto que estaba semi abierta, tenía que averiguar cómo salir del pueblo, después de todo ya había perdido muchas cosas. Se aventuró por un pasillo desolado y decorado en sus paredes con cuadros de imitación, un par de aparadores con vajillas finas y floreros extraños, prontamente las escalera venía a sus pies, viejas y sucias que lo llevaron a una planta baja aún más sola. Algo llamó su atención sobre la mesa junto a la puerta y el paquete sobre ella.

Se acercó reticente soltando un bufido. Encima del pequeño rectángulo de cartón reposaba una nota escrita a mano, un memo.

"_Lucie, deshazte de esta cosa, me perturba que esté mirándome todo el día, es extraña y a Matt le da miedo. No sé que le viste, pero mejor devuélvela a la tienda de antigüedades, en serio Lucie, este ornamento tiene algo… no sé, raro, se me erizan los pelos de tan sólo pensar que pueda ser obra de, ya sabes… del demonio._

_Cuando regrese espero no verla cerca ¿Me has entendido?_

_-Vladimir."_

Derek bajó la nota colocándola cerca de la caja tomando esta en el acto seguido, bien, sabía que lo que sea que se refiera el tipo estaba dentro, aun así se quedó observando la caja de cartón fingiendo que esta no tenía nada extraño. La sacudió suavemente y algo chocaba entre las cuadro paredes del rectángulo, era pesado, seguramente de hierro o algo por el estilo. Miró como esperando a que alguien le regañara por husmear cosas ajenas, sintiéndose paranoico, fue cuando vio la inmensa colección de figuritas en un buró.

—¿Coleccionistas? —Preguntó al aire sin soltar la caja, la intentó abrir pero la cinta adhesiva era muy fuerte, necesitaba algo con filo. Fue a la cocina y no encontró nada de utilidad, ni un mísero cuchillo, ni un mísero alfiler en toda la casa—. Maldita sea…

El peculiar mensaje de terror le había proporcionado una curiosidad inmensa sobre el objeto dentro, y cómo un niño desesperado por abrir un obsequio se estremeció con sus pies a la calle en busca de la famosa tienda de antigüedades.

* * *

><p>—Un chico bastante… la palabra es… la tengo en la punta de la lengua…<p>

—¿Qué es esto? —Ariel observó de reojo el frasco con medicamentos que sostenía Edward en las manos, adivinando para qué sirven.

—¡Estúpido, esa era la palabra más adecuada! —Soltó sonriente con los mismos gestos que un infante, Leuviah le miró y bajó el rostro hacia las pertenencias del muchacho sobre la mesa, no sabían a qué hora había desaparecido, pero lo había hecho—. ¿Remedios para alguna alergia? ¿Pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? ¿Vitamina C? Y bueno, poco probable, pero ¿Viagra?

—Fue a buscarlo —Afirmó la anciana tomando el frasco sostenido por el pelinegro leyendo rotulo, y aunque sus células se estremecieron su rostro no mostró ninguna expresión de asombro—. O lo queda de él. Y son para una enfermedad crónica, Wolf Parkinson White.

—¿Hey, no es la misma que…?

—Sí, Ariel, es la misma —Irrumpió Leuviah observando por la ventana, Edward se sintió perdido y confundido, mientras Ariel arqueaba las cejas asombrado.

—El eso, lo que sea ¿Es grave? —La voz de Edward se escuchó detrás de un cristal, tan apagado, apenas perceptible—. ¿Va a estar bien?

—No es tan grave si se sabe cuidar y estará bien siempre y cuando sea precavido —Contestó la anciana sin retirarse de su posición—. Esperemos que, al menos con su enfermedad, sea juicioso.

—No lo creo —Advirtió el cazador levantándose de la silla para tomar su rifle que colgaba de un perchero—. Será mejor que Edward y yo vayamos a buscarlo antes de que termine muerto, claro, si tú quieres.

Edward pareció dudar de la propuesta, sin embargo, muy dentro de él sabía que todo esto era su culpa, por ello y por la incertidumbre de si el menor estaba bien, aceptó en silencio.

—Tengan cuidado —Susurró Leuviah, fue entonces cuando el vértigo de la realidad le abrazó con lentitud avasalladora, empujándola hasta lo más cercano de un acantilado espiritual. Ya no quería continuar.

* * *

><p>Había vuelto a actuar por impulso, al menos era mejor que nada, continuar con un rumbo semi definido era como caminar bajo la lluvia, sentir el golpeteo de las gotas, así como las suelas raspando el pavimento. Errático y medianamente conciliador.<p>

Se lanzó a la calle horizontal que bordeaba a la hilera de casas y centros comerciales sin entender cómo es que no había traído un condenado mapa de la zona. Tomó asiento en una de las bancas que descansan en la vereda sosteniendo el rectángulo entre sus manos congeladas por el clima, si esto fuese el mundo real se vería como un chico normal que espera el autobús para entregar un regalo.

No, el regalo era para él.

Derek comenzó a divagar mentalmente si algo le es familiar en todo el entorno, pero no, la asfixia, la bañera, habían sido reales, dolor real, pero nada confirmaba su coartada, si por lo menos tuviese la certeza de encontrar consuelo, la búsqueda no sería una completa tontería.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la superficie de cartón de la caja, cómo deseaba morir de frío en ese instante, cediendo, siempre terminaba cediendo y gozando de ello, de su masoquismo propio y de la culpa que no le pertenece, entonces recuerda al extraño hombre del pórtico, esos ojos tan oscuros y claros a la vez, familiares y forasteros, robándose una mirada, quitándole las palabras, desenterrando una sonrisa que parece olvidada, y seguía preguntándose qué tenía que ver él en todo eso. Con su padre, con su pasado.

Edward, sin dudarlo, era parte de un puzzle complicadísimo y de pistas ambiguas, así como escondido. Degastado por el tiempo.

—Edward… —Llamó inconsciente cerrando los ojos, las letras se escuchaban dulces, igual que caramelo en los labios, su lengua tocando sus dientes, el sonido suave de la vocales y esa fue la palabra que repetía en su mente, conexiones erradas sobre alguien que no conoce y, al parecer, es importante en su vida.

_Llámame Edward._

El muchacho volvió al mundo real, juraba por su vida que alguien susurraba en su oído otra vez, igual que en la azotea de aquel edificio, se estremeció escandalosamente, mejor, seguir buscando la dichosa tienda de antigüedades, sin reparar en que quizás el pueblo tenía varias. Avanzó con cuidado sobre la acera hasta un puente elevadizo que parece conectar dos partes del lugar en uno, seguramente, y era lo más probable, que éste se levantase para dejar pasar embarcaciones de grandes envergaduras, Derek quedó intrigado, ya que sólo tenía un lago cerca y nada más. Se fue por la orilla, con tal de observar lo poco y nada de agua y el brazo que conecta con la masa de agua mayor. El murmullo del agua es tranquilo y arrullador, prontamente los grandes edificios se alzan a su vista, llenos de carteles promocionales y ofertas, centros de atención al cliente, un correo, la policía, el hospital, comida rápida.

Estaba completamente seguro que lo que buscaba tenía que estar allí, en algún lugar, escondido, tal vez una tienda aislada del bullicio de las grandes tiendas, oculta con una puerta insignificante y un pomo extravagante, parecido más que nada a un oficina de abogados, con el nombre pintado en algún cristal. Buscó esas características, introduciéndose en medio de callejones para evitar a las bestias o tejer su propia muerte. Más allá de otra calle encontró algo familiar, lo que esperaba.

La madera sucia y gastada, vieja, derruida. El nombre puesto en una lámina de acero.

GREEN LION ANTIQUES.

* * *

><p>—Voy a ser sincero, Edward. Nunca vi nada parecido a ese muchacho, es como si tuviese arena en vez de neuronas —Ariel iba en frente, el aludido pensaba en las cosas que decía el otro tipo, ciertamente, las acciones de Derek eran típicas de un adolescente con rabieta, y no es que él conozca mucho de eso, él no sabe nada de nada sobre los adolescentes.<p>

—Perdió a su padre —Farfulló costándole un poco, asumir que era la verdad—. Tenemos que entenderle por eso.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó incrédulo casi riendo—. Oye, yo también perdí a mis padres, se podría decir que Leuviah es la persona que cuidó de mí todo este tiempo, y no voy por el mundo huyendo de las personas que tratan de ayudarme. Ese chico tiene un problema serio.

—Creo, que es un tipo de dolor distinto, ha vivido sin saber cuál es su origen, le faltan cosas, cabos sueltos que no puede atar —Continuaron caminando por la orilla de la carretera cubierta de neblina mezclado por un leve aroma a combustible. Edward se cuestionó si Ariel le había oído lo último que dijo, y si no, tenía reticencia a repetirlo otra vez—. ¿Ariel? ¿Tú sabes a dónde fue Leuviah, anoche?

—Más o menos, en realidad no estoy seguro ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Nada en particular, sólo curiosidad —Bufó, era obvio que el latino sabía algo que nunca le confesaría, eso le molestaba.

—Si lo encontramos, lo traeré de las orejas, maldito niño…

Edward dejó de escuchar las palabras escupidas por Ariel, se había detenido en mitad del trayecto, una línea recta sin nada en particular de no ser por esa casa a un costado, destartalada y corroída por el fuego que sólo puede ver en su mente. Parece que fue ayer, y no hace años, cuando entraba allí y se enteraba de su terrible realidad, esa que Dean había cambiado, teóricamente, a cambio de su vida, abrazó con fuerza el antaño brazo herido que él había obligado a sanar sin médicos reales, escuchando su corazón latir con fuerza, olfateando el hedor de la madera calcinada, el afluente del agua, esos pasos sobre el piso.

—¿Estás bien? —Volvió en sí, todo había sido producto de su imaginación o quizás una involución involuntaria para recordarse que seguía perteneciendo a ese lugar—. Parecía que tuvieses una pesadilla.

—Esa casa, me trae recuerdos —Ariel se volteó hacia los cimientos que aún quedan de pie girando los ojos al ser consciente de que es una casa como cualquiera—. Vayamos por Derek.

—Espera… —Le llamó cuidadosamente, escrutándole con la mirada pétrea de siempre—. ¿Eres de Silent Hill? Extraño, creo que Leuviah no me habló de ti, antes. Aunque eso explica por qué estás aquí. Es curioso de todas formas.

—Es una larga historia que no podrías entender —Afirmó deseoso de terminar cuanto antes, marcharse lo más lejos que pudiese de la zona.

—¿Tiene que ver con el padre del muchacho? —Edward se inclinó hacia atrás estaba realmente sorprendido de como la conversación había variado tanto de un momento a otro—. Bingo, parece ser que Dean Howell es un tipo muy popular ¿No es así? Y… no es que yo sea muy inteligente, pero saco conclusiones, de como lo recuerdas, lo que aparentas sentir cuando se nombra, esa falsa indiferencia y cuando desvías los ojos te delatas.

—Salvó mi vida, cómo se supone que debo recordarlo, Dean y yo éramos amigos.

—¿Amigos? —Repitió el cazador con mordaz acento—. Hasta para ti la palabra quedó pequeña, sigue diciéndote eso, quizás algún día convenzas a tu mente de ello, pero cuando busques dentro de tu alma, allí estará la verdad.

—Eres molesto.

—Y tú un mentiroso —Ariel sonrió afable, como un amigo para muchos, o un lobo antes de saltar sobre su presa—. Ven, mejor encontrar al mocoso antes de que se le pudra el alma.

* * *

><p>Cuando la puerta cedió ante mí supe que todo estaría como en todos los lugares de este maldito pueblo de mierda. El polvo flotaba como aire campante sobre los escalones descendentes de la escalera, formando una capa de neblina fina y propia dentro del mismo recinto.<p>

Escucho atentamente los sonidos del ambiente sin encontrar nada extraño en ellos, estaba harto de las sorpresas y si este era mi buen acto del día quería terminarlo correctamente, sin salir herido o muerto en el trayecto. Muevo mis músculos, despacio por la escala, el rechinar de la madera es una melodía de un errante caminando sin rumbo. Seguidamente otra puerta se atraviesa en frente, parece el final de la línea cuando pongo la mano en la perilla y la giro sin miedo.

La puerta se separa a trancas del dintel, las bisagras están claramente oxidadas por la humedad ambiente. Un haz de luz cruzaba las entrañas de las paredes, era un foco de gran tamaño, de esos que se ocupa en las zonas rurales para iluminar los sembradíos o encandilar a los conejos para darle caza. Las pequeñas figuritas de vidrio guardadas prolijamente en los estantes de los aparadores eran bestias en su forma de sombras. Había de todo en ese lugar, relojes de péndulo, cuadros antiguos, objetos extraños y una navaja sobre el mesón de atención junto a unos tornillos minúsculos y cosas de plástico. Me acerco dejando la caja a un lado con la intención de tomar la navaja, la cinta adhesiva quedó pequeña ante el corte rápido del filo, me tocó desmontar las aletas y el resto era historia.

Dentro había un millar de esferas de polietileno y al escarbar suavemente hallo al fin ese obsequio que invocaba tanto miedo. Era una estatuilla de hierro, con decorados en tonos dorados, platas y colores terracotas, una mujer envuelta en una serpiente de tres cabezas, en realidad, parecía que el rostro de la mujer también era parte de la serpiente, junto a la cabeza de buitre y la otra de un reptil extraño, en la base había una inscripción escueta, algo para orientar a los neófitos modernos como yo.

_«Mersegert»_

Parpadeo rápidamente, el nombre es extraño, quizás extranjero, mitológico o ancestral, de cavilaciones antiguas, es la única asociación que puedo formular, dejo el ornamento sobre el mesón que me separa del resto de la tienda de antigüedades, viendo pasmado el artefacto de mirada estéril, pero que a la vez transmitía algo profundo e incomprensible, encamino una mano inestable hacia el rostro femenino de la figura y le acaricio, la pintura de las mejillas parecía fresca y un tinte carmín se quedó en mis dedos, suave casi imperceptible, mientras que el rostro se vio marchado, como maquillaje descorrido.

Siento un sonido detrás de mí e intento darme la vuelta rápidamente, la sombra se difumina ante la velocidad y antes de una reacción de defensa recibo un golpe certero en mi pómulo, no valió de nada, caí al suelo, culpa de la inercia y la gravedad, creo haberme estrellado contra los bordes de la barra de servicio porque nuevamente estoy sangrando, las gotas pequeñas caen en los dorsos de mis manos que se desdoblan en miles, cuando aún no puedo enfocar bien mi vista.

—Maldita sea… —Mascullo entre dientes, los pasos de mi agresor se acercan, me siento aterrado, casi retraído o congelado por la escena que no puedo distinguir puesto que estoy dándole la espalda. Levanto con dificultad la cabeza y en el piso, junto a la alfombra persa distingo el metal bruñido brillando sin luz, era la navaja que estaba sobre la mesa, de algún modo había caído junto conmigo. Como una gacela estiro el brazo alzándola, sé que es peligroso enfrentarme a algo que ni siquiera sé qué es. Sólo deseo que diga cualquier cosa, no importa.

Lo percibo cerca, quejándome por el dolor y no al ciento por ciento me doy la vuelta levantando el filo de la daga, temblando de miedo.

—¡Quédate atrás! —Abro los ojos, incrédulo, puesto que no hay nadie y la puerta está cerrada por lo que se puede distinguir—. ¿Qué fue eso?

Toqué mi mejilla, sin dudar había recibido un golpe, dolía como mil demonios enterrando agujas en mi piel y la sangre, claramente alguien me había atacado y ahora, lisa y llanamente, había desaparecido como el aire del sitio o el polvo sobre las estanterías.

Intento ponerme de pie sin bajar el arma, escaneando el lugar, la estatuilla de Mersegert está en el suelo, totalmente destrozada, trago saliva con dificultad, caminando lento hacia la puerta de ingreso, encontrándola inmóvil, no cedía ni un centímetro para ningún lado. Estaba encerrado, pensé en la otra puerta, detrás de la barra, seguramente llevaría a un almacén, y este, tendría alguna salida a la parte posterior de la fachada. Salto sin dificultad el terciado de madera encontrándome del otro lado, la puerta estaba sin seguro dándome paso a un pasillo angosto y ridículamente largo. Observo el foco sobre el suelo y me animo a llevarlo conmigo, el lugar es oscuro y silencioso.

Parecía una pequeña luciérnaga en medio de la noche que se dirige a ningún lugar, sosteniendo el foco de la manilla portátil, conduciéndome en medio del gélido aire que circulaba como corriente de huracán. Mis pasos convocan en un cuarto, el aroma a cera de vela invade el lugar, así como otro, pútrido y sofocante, izo la lámpara en dirección frontal para descubrir una macabra imagen digna de cualquier carnicería humana.

Un cadáver estaba colgando de la pared, su cuerpo estaba macabramente fuera del eje centrar y desgarrado, sin dudarlo era una muchacha, de edad discutible, su cara estaba deformada por el dolor de sus heridas, sometida, tal vez a una tortura extraña, el cabello había estado cubriendo parte de su cuerpo junto a las tinciones de color verde.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —Trato de acercarme pero el hedor es nauseabundo, el cuerpo está en un claro proceso de descomposición, avanzado, las moscas y larvas brotan de su boca y la sangre está mediamente seca en las paredes y las baldosas grises, y aunque tenía toda la pinta de ser una especie de ritual satanista o algo por el estilo, dudaba mucho de lo que sabía y creía en este pueblo. El aire se tornó frío, más que antes, sentí esa presencia otra vez.

Volteo y la lámpara cae al piso esta vez, sí hay alguien, contrario a la primera vez, no se ha marchado, o quizá fui lo suficientemente rápido como para no dejarle escapar, a la fuerte luz, mis niveles de adrenalina aumentaron notoriamente, la sequedad de mi boca, los latidos rápidos, y esas proyecciones de que de pronto el cuarto se hacía cada vez más pequeño, como una caja de fósforos.

—¿Quién eres, por qué estás siguiéndome? —Mi voz se nota afligida aunque sé que debo mostrarme estoico, no puedo, son esos ojos negros, sin vida, muertos, sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro pálido, su ropa no parece ropa convencional y las venas que se notan azules a simple vista—. ¿Qué cosa eres?

Estira una mano y retrocedo por instinto, recuerdo que en mi mano aún traigo el arma, y puedo hacerle frente a alguien tan espectral y sobrenatural como ese tipo. Alzo la daga y le amenazo, no creo que se inmute, mira la parte filosa son desdén y se acerca lentamente hasta que la punta choca contra su pecho, sonríe ¿Por qué mierda sonríe? ¿Cómo hacerle frente a alguien que no le teme a morir? ¿Cómo asesinar a alguien que ya luce como un muerto?

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Tiemblo, no deseo que se acerque más, pero sus manos álgidas toman la mía, comprendo de inmediato que no podré escapar de su agarre firme que se escurre hasta mi muñeca—. No…

—¿Por qué me tendría que detener ahora? Dime —No sólo su cuerpo y mirada son inertes, también sus palabras, su respiración que parece complicada, como si no estuviese complacido de hacerlo, sin costumbre, las costillas se hunden y aparecen—. Dime, Derek ¿Por qué? Si el turno de Dean ya fue, es hora de que yo juegue su juego.

—¡Quién eres! —Suelto un gemido de dolor resbalando mi espalda por la pared hasta quedar sentado, la presión, siento que mis huesos se romperán, dolor, ese dolor—. ¡Qué sabes de todo esto!

—Tú sabes quién soy, somos iguales a pesar de todo —Ríe, esa risa maniaca, enferma, llena de matices de locura—. Te aniquilaré, tal y como lo hice con Edward, hace catorce años.

—¿Qué? —El dolor se arroja contra mi vientre, algo se ha roto allí y duele, estoy totalmente paralizado por los agudos espasmos de mi cuerpo—. No sabes nada, quien seas, eres un mentiroso… Edward… Edward está vivo, es real.

—Yo también.

De mis células se arranca el grito de dolor más lastimero que he dado alguna vez, no puedo continuar, fuego, siento el fuego y el suplicio de mi cuerpo, sometido a un martirio invisible y ese hombre de rostro impasible ante el dolor, sólo curva sus labios, la victoria, celebra una guerra que no entiendo, se burla.

Todo es nebulosa, mis lágrimas no me dejan ver nada ya, y mi cuerpo cae, está cayendo, el suelo es historia, no hay más, me muero, Edward me muero.

El dolor se detiene, las manos dejan de sostenerme, alguien se acerca, no logro saber quién es, me siento fatal, pero el resto no me preocupa ¿Estaré muerto?

Cierro los ojos, como alguien que desea dormir una siesta en medio de un tranquilo bosque, escuchando a lo lejos una sirena de incendios, muy, muy a lo lejos.

ooo

"Howell ¿Estás prestando atención?" Parpadeo y miro al costado, el profesor me observa con cara de pocos amigos mientras arregla su chaqueta de tweed. "No te distraigas."

"Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir." Articulo con nerviosismo, lejos se escucha la sirena de algún carro de bomberos, de seguro hay un incendio cerca de la escuela, un sonido molesto y me saca de quicio.

"Bien, como decía, Mesergert, la diosa de las tres cabezas, era alguien, según la mitología egipcia, magnánima, eso sí, muy justa con el castigo de los delincuentes. No sé sabe con exactitud el porqué de su nombre, pero las escrituran lo traducen como la amiga del silencio." El maestro frotó sus manos para entrar en calor para finalmente agregar algo más. "Encontrarán una imagen de ella en la página cuarenta y siete de su texto"

Allí estaba, hecha un fresco, representada con sus cabezas y esa mirada muerta, y el sentimiento, sí, el sentimiento pese a la infertilidad de sus ojos era el más profundo de los cariños maternales.

Sonreí, se parecía a mamá. Su rostro femenino mostrando su forma humana, su reptil, peligroso, dispuesto a atacar y su buitre, esperando la ansiada hora de la muerte para comer de sus entrañas.

No era necesariamente ella, sino su espectral equivalente egipcio.

Mantuve ese ánimo de broma, sabiendo que nunca se enteraría que era lo que sentía por ella, el descariño se notaba en sus poros, en sus gestos, en su mirada vacilante al decir un te quiero, se convirtió en una estatua sin sentimientos sobre un aparador. Yo lo sabía, pero nada podía hacer.

Kate también era la amiga del silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Vencí a la madre pereza! Yo creo que la reacción en masa de los que vieron la notificación en sus mails fue una gran "Dafuq" estilo Snape XD. Sí ya sé que hace bastante tiempo que no actualizo pero es que, es que… ;_; Qué se yo, el punto es que ya está aquí y eso es bueno (?) bueno tal vez no sea tan hermoso como yo crea.

Comentarios rápidos, sí, que Ariel sea medio fundashi es culpa de _Sun_ XDDDDD ella y sus ideas dementes que me matan la psique. Derek revive los recuerdos de Ed sin ser Ed y silencio anda molestando al pobre muchacho que ni ganas tiene de vivir, la puta madre. En lo personal y si me preguntan, yo quería que Ed entrase a la casa, pero eso me convertiría en una sucia rata de alcantarilla, sin corazón, alma, alas y todo eso que no tienen las ratas ewé.

Además que no me gusta el nuevo formato de letra de FanFiction, tipo totalmente desagradable XD –Descargo del mes–

Yay, me voy, despidiéndome de todos, los que leen, los que leen y dejan review, los que no, los que sí, a Sun, a Yaoist, etcétera, etcétera.

¡Comenten, sugieran, critiquen y… qué más… disfruten n_n!


	10. Across the Hell

**Silent Memories – Chapter X  
><strong>**Across the Hell.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memories I.<strong>_

_Los abismos más profundos se exploran en soledad…_

Y los atisbos de locura también, con los ojos cerrados buscamos erradamente entre las sombras que nos llenan de luz fluorescente los irises, cegándonos, dejándonos montar un caballo sin riendas por un plano peñascoso y sin llanos, donde la muerte es la causa, no la consecuencia. He besado esos montes escasos burlándome de la vida, argumentando y fomentando la locura, de abismos huecos y enormes.

_Mirar hacia abajo y no encontrar el fondo… es igual a no saber quiénes somos…_

Las hojas de las plantas se abren ante mi paso ensordecedor por el bosque y la lluvia intensa, no parece un simple lugar lleno de sotobosque, sino más bien una selva amazónica rodeada de miedo, fuego y un aroma calcinante quemando mis vías aéreas. La sangre llenando mi ropa empapada, y esas voces alejadas en la oscuridad de la noche, llamándome.

_Todo lo que hacemos, parece inservible…_

Entonces estamos muertos. He escapado, escapado de mí mismo, en la correría de un llano sin fin, huyendo del silencio permanente, no puede saberlo porque estoy lejos, de la misma manera en cuanto abro los ojos encontrándome en este mundo. No puede ser real, no puede ser real.

_He encontrado lo que debería llevarme al extremo… y hallar lo que es mío…_

Creo sentir mis entrañas sangrando, y mis trombocitos intentando detener la hemorragia, me siento cansado, el dolor es agudo, miles de agujas por todas partes, buscando doblegarme sobre el suelo cubierto de barro y aunque la herida es profunda siento que puedo continuar, no me rendiré, no esta vez.

_Con el objetivo de buscar lo que siempre nos ha pertenecido._

La vida, las sorpresas que ella pueda darme, si me aferro a este mundo, es porque deseo que esos sean mis motores, sigo aquí, voy por eso. En especial, por ellos.

_Aunque esta vez, quizás ellos me encuentren a mí… _

Después de todo, el que busca siempre encuentra y no hay más convenciones de ello. Me detengo, con la mano sostengo la zona de la piel que prosigue con su sangrado, escucho los pasos a través de la hiedra, se acerca, tengo miedo y tiemblo, sé que no puedo escapar ¿O sí?

_Y en esa etapa oscura, cuando absolutamente todo pasa ante tus ojos…_

En ese momento en que crees que estás acabado por completo, por ejemplo, sobran las salidas; Observo desesperado a mí alrededor, más allá de la hilera de árboles frondosos y danzantes por la tormenta de huracán veo el borde del risco, casi rozándose con el otro extremo ¿Cuántos metros nos separaban de la libertad? ¿Cuánto debía saltar? Entonces…

_Creemos encontrar algo…_

Miro hacia atrás, sé que está asechándome, aunque no pueda verle, está allí.

_Algo que nos alienta a seguir…_

Vuelvo la mirada sobre el límite, no hay más camino, entonces me echo a correr en esa dirección. Es una locura, pero es ese algo…

_Algo… que nos impulsa…_

Hallo el momento propicio y mis pies se despegan del barro, los truenos son como los efectos especiales que todo gimnasta quiere, ellos tienen aplausos, yo tengo el brazo estirado, para tratar de aferrarme a mi esperanza de vida.

_Cuando te sientes perdido…_

Mis dedos logran sostenerse del otro borde, el agua cae estrepitosamente en mi cara y poco a poco comienzo a resbalarme, oh no, voy a caer, estoy cayendo.

La tierra cede bajo mis dedos.

_Tal vez encuentres el final y la verdad…_

—¡No!

Recuerdo esa atracción fatal de la gravedad que me hala hacia abajo ¿Qué hay abajo? ¿Qué hay al final del acantilado? ¿Agua, es el murmullo del agua?

Sólo sentí el impacto, ese doloroso contra mis costillas y el líquido cristalino rodeándome, por todas partes, tiñéndose de rojo.

_Y entonces todo vuelve a empezar…_

* * *

><p>Derek abrió los parpados al sentir que volvía al mundo real. Claramente podía notar como la temperatura del lugar había incrementado considerablemente. Sus ojos se clavaron en un punto cercano al fondo de lo que parecía un pasillo enrejado, el piso había cambiado, o no necesariamente, sino más bien, se notaba deteriorado y sucio. El cuerpo de la mujer clavado a la pared se había esfumado y él estaba contra el suelo sin poder aún moverse. Tenía los músculos agarrotados y cansados de tanto luchar con nada en especial.<p>

Se estiró sobre su eje moviendo las manos a la altura de sus hombros para luego impulsarse suavemente, la cabeza le dio vueltas y de inmediato el reflejo voluntario de sus órganos le obligó a vomitar sobre las pocas y derruidas baldosas. Se quedó quieto, temblando de la desagradable sensación y el sabor amargo de la bilis impregnándose en su boca, respiró afligido para luego ponerse de pie llanamente.

Se sentía fatal. Casi como para abandonarlo todo en un lugar como este.

Negó pasivamente quedándose recostado sobre la pared de adjunto, ahora podía revisar el lugar con más calma. Obviamente era un corredor cuyo final era incierto o indefinido, oscuro y tenebroso, pero lo más aterrador, silencioso. No daba cuenta de nada bueno. Se dio un auto-empujón como quien se ánima a continuar. Las rejillas lo dominaban todo, seguía pensando en que era una pesadilla, aunque algo le hacía dudar, pero es que nada cambia de un momento a otro, menos se transformaba en un lugar dantesco como este.

Lucía como una prisión, lleno de cadenas que cuelgan de techo, recubiertas con oxido y algún otro líquido igual de corrosivo para los métales. Las rejas que componían partes arbitrarias del piso y las paredes también parecían víctimas de él ¿Esto… seguía siendo Silent Hill? Entrecerró los ojos, dudoso. Sí, estaba soñando.

Movió los pies con cuidado, nada parecía lo suficientemente estable en este lugar, pronto sintió el calor consumiéndole todo el cuerpo, el sitio era lo más parecido a un infierno. Avanzó por el pasillo que a metros se esclarecía con una especie de luz anaranjada o rojiza, todo era sofocante. La anticipación al final de todo se mostró reducida a una puerta metálica que daba termino al corredor. Derek tomó el pomo y este dio vuelta complicadamente, incluso tuvo que empujar de la puerta para poder ingresar del todo. Lo que encontró del otro lado lo dejó perplejo sin duda. Era un cuarto con las mismas características del pasadizo. Sangre, rejas y oxido, eran lo primordial. Además de aquello que parecía no encajar en ninguna cosa.

Cerca de lo que pudo haber sido una ventana cubierta de alambres filosos estaba la cuna de un bebé, los barrotes de madera estaban astillados y desechos, incluso algunos faltaban y eran remplazados por barras de acero. Dentro los cobertores eran un desastre, sucios y rasgados y del pequeño móvil que se supone hacía dormir con su eterno girar sólo eran hilachas destrozadas sin vida. En el suelo, infinidad de cubos de madera y un oso de felpa con el relleno decorando todo. Sobre el aparador solo botellas con líquidos de colores y un olor pestilente emanaba desde el primer cajón.

Hubiese preferido marcharse por la puerta alterna a un costado del gran mueble, pero la curiosidad pudo más, sabía que era un error en cuanto colocó sus manos en las manillas y tiró del cajón. En medio había un trapo desordenado, escondiendo algo. Era claro que el aroma provenía de allí, Derek tomó una de las puntas de la tela y la movió al otro extremo, todo estaba cubierto de sangre y gusanos más algo viscoso que prefirió no tocar, y a su lado una pistola sin nada en particular. Pasó del asco inicial a tomar el arma, sintiendo el peso del metal forjado y los miles de engranajes que daban vida a un disparo. Se preguntó si esta tendría balas o era un objeto inservible, para variar.

Temió saber la respuesta. Mejor salir de allí, el lugar era realmente perturbador.

Se acercó a la puerta en cuya madera había un mensaje gravado. El joven observó la peculiar forma de las líneas y cuando deslizó sus dedos sobre ella, descubriendo que se habían realizado con uñas un escalofrió le recorrió toda la medula espinal. Pensó en las letras del contenido, ya estaba harto de ellas.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta escuchando el sonido lejano del llanto de un bebé. Podía ser que esas palabras tuviesen algún sentido ahora.

"_Corre, no mires, sólo corre."_

* * *

><p>—Será mejor, que nos separemos. Habrá más camino recorrido al final del día.<p>

Edward observó con mesura al otro hombre. Se habían detenido en una esquina de tres caminos, tenía que admitir que no sabrían por donde continuar. Desde allí todo parecía tan lejano y grande. Colosal y desgraciadamente solitario. Él pasó los últimos años de su vida en relativa soledad, pero había ruido en cada calle por la cual deambulaba, y aquí, no había más que silencio. Piensa que tal vez las personas rehúyen del él porque es símbolo de incomunicación, pero él, él había visto el verdadero rostro de algo tan inmaterial y mundano.

—Bien —Respondió entornado los ojos en la calle contraria de la que escaneaba Ariel—. Escojo esta.

—No lo creo —Le miró con cuestionamiento—. La línea recta termina unos metros más adelante, no preguntes, el suelo, simplemente, desapareció. Estúpido ¿no? Como si el suelo desapareciera sin razón aparente.

—Podría ser peor —Susurró con decaimiento—. Habría que notar que todo se vuelve estúpido de una vez hasta la fecha.

Ariel sonrió sin inhibiciones y señaló el camino paralelo al cual habían transitado.

—Lleva al hospital del pueblo, quizás, el niño estaba esperanzado en arrasar con la farmacia, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Nos vemos.

El hombre se perdió en la calle perpendicular, en medio de la neblina y las hojas de los árboles que se atrevían a danzar por el lugar, en busca de un sitio donde convertirse en abono de ninguna vida.

Edward dudaba de que Silent Hill fuese un lugar fértil.

* * *

><p>El corredor, tal y como la vida, se dividía en dos. Derek odiaba las segundas opciones, hubiese preferido un tétrico y unitario camino, que dos aparentemente inofensivos. Observó ambos, los ruidos de llantos habían cesado al momento en que se atrevió a avanzar dos pasos, por lo que el origen de ellos quedaba incierto. Se acomodó el cierre del abrigo esperando a que la decisión final llegara a sus neuronas.<p>

Repasó los ojos por delante del camino izquierdo, extrañamente le era familiar, y por ende ya antes visto. Por el contrario el segundo, del lado derecho era atrayente y muy poco nostálgico. Avanzó por allí entonces, al momento de cruzar el umbral que formaban las paredes un chasquido resonó en todo el lugar junto a un ruido estrepitoso y una reja de acero impedía el regreso. El muchacho observó el forjado y no le vio sentido en un lugar como tal.

Una mujer en llamas, que locura.

No presta demasiada atención y continua, de inmediato el pasillo da una vuelta violenta y se empina en una escalera, aprieta el metal del arma por mero instinto y comienza a subir cada uno de los escalones, escuchando el eterno ajetreo de su corazón contra las costillas y algo más. Era una especie de sonido constante y que de pronto se detenía, para volver, él reconocía el ruido, su madre lo hacía todas las mañanas al pisar el piso de la casa. Calzado con tacones en punta. Trató inútilmente de ver quien era la dueña de ellos pero no distinguió nada entre los colores sofocantes del sitio.

Buscó la manera de seguirlos, agudizando su oído hasta ya muy avanzado el nuevo escenario, se concentró en la figura magra y encorvada que estaba contra la pared, dando pequeñas convulsiones mientras estaba detenida, el traje blanco ya no eran tan pulcro, pero la cofia sobre la cabeza era indiscutible. Quiso hablar y en cuento se animó a separar los labios, la enfermera se dio la vuelta rauda.

Derek interpuso el antebrazo para impedir un ataque directo al rostro, no sintió nada al principio aparte del miedo y el ruido de una bala siendo disparada desde su arma. Había halado del gatillo por casualidad. La pared se ahuecó levemente y para cuando reaccionó, la mujer le había empujado sobre el suelo.

—¡No! —Apuntó tembloroso a la mujer sin rostro, o con la mayor parte de él desfigurado, y disparó, la sangre tiñó el traje pero no la detuvo. Cerró los ojos con miedo y volvió disparar, y otra vez. Disparó hasta que las balas fueron imaginarias y el sonido del percutor era lo único en todo el lugar.

Despegó los parpados y vio a la enfermera sobre el piso, aún con vida. Se colocó de pie le dedicó un mirada aterrada, parecía que quería volver a levantarse, él lo impediría. Se acercó y con violencia desmedida golpeó el cráneo de la mujer con el mango de la pistola. Oyó un crujido, no deseó ver el resto. Y continuó golpeándola infinidad de veces, percibiendo el baño de gotas que se roseaban en su rostro.

No importaba cuánto debía golpear a aquel monstruo, seguiría. Incluso cuando olvidó el verdadero objetivo de la masacre. Era la vía de escape a su frustración.

* * *

><p>Estudió el lugar con indiferencia a pesar de los muchos recuerdos que le traía este, pero es que ya había asumido que volver a Silent Hill le traería cosas como estas. Recorrer los mismos sitios que fueron suyos y de Dean, al menos, por unos minutos vagos.<p>

El Alchemilla Hospital lucía deteriorado, nada séptico y bondadoso. Edward evaluó la real posibilidad de que Derek deambulara por el sitio sin razón alguna. Subió los escasos escalones de la entrada, la puerta le recibía de buena manera sin altercados mayores. No había nada en los pasillos sino más de muchas cosas hospitalarias.

Se vio envuelto en una involución automática, estando allí ahora, parecía estar hace catorce años también. Dean había desaparecido del Riverside Motel y él había llegado por instinto hasta allí, era casi el último lugar por revisar.

"¡Dean!" Había gritado en ese entonces pero no escuchó nada más que silencio y el eco en el pasillo. "Dean, ayúdame".

_«A encontrarte»_ era lo que continuaba, jamás articuló esas palabras, era estúpido decirlas en medio de la nada. Quizás ahora, tendría más suerte.

—¡Derek!

Silencio.

"¡Ayúdame! ¡Sálvame!" Se quedó congelado por lo desgarrador que esos gritos habían sonado, antes cuando buscaba a Dean, ahora, cuando buscaba a Derek. Eran iguales, exactamente la misma voz, producidos por el mismo dueño. Y estaba allí.

Esperando.

* * *

><p>Siento la fiebre consumir cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, la cara mojada por el sudor y la sangre de la mujer muerta, tendida a mi costado, ya no hay nada reconocible en ella, sólo el líquido espeso y de color carmesí, poco agraciado. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo al notar lo brutal de la situación.<p>

Intento en vano quitarme los residuos sanguíneos del rostro, pero estos parecen aumentar a medida que deslizo mis manos por mis mejillas. Estoy agitado, como si pudiese morir de un sincope en cualquier segundo, acabando con todo de una vez. Me estiro y apoyo la cabeza en la pared que afirma mi espalda, es cuando lo oigo, las paredes, al parecer, son muy finas.

Los pasos sobre los cristales rotos de las baldosas y esa voz, llamándome, opacado por los sonidos aterradores que los edificios antiguos suelen dar. Aunque es claro y consistente.

—¡Derek!

Existe un nombre en mi cabeza, aquel tatuado por todos lados. Sólo una persona estaba dispuesta a buscarme dentro del galimatías que parece este sitio, llenos de cosas horribles y desgraciadas. Edward.

Me giro sobre la pared, colocando mi oído cerca de los cimientos, sí, se escucha suavemente, pero se oyen. Golpeo el concreto con fuerza.

—¡Ayúdame! ¡Sálvame!

_«No quiero estar aquí»._ Pero los pasos y la voz desaparecen. Todo era una ilusión. Acaricio la pared y como puedo voy poniéndome de pie, guardando el arma inservible en los bolsillos de la sudadera, encaminándome hasta la puerta que finaliza este otro corredor.

Era una sala de hospital, una camilla sin colchón y un estante lleno de utensilios médicos. Pasado los meses, en cuanto hacia el voluntariado entre comillas, había aprendido algunas maniobras técnicas sobre primeros auxilios. Observé mi antebrazo, el bisturí de la enfermera había rasgado la tela y en consecuencia, también la piel. Todavía sangraba.

Abrí las gavetas para sacar el alcohol y un par de vendajes. En cuanto abrí la botella del líquido un aroma nauseabundo emanó de este, estaba más que claro que eso no era nada medicinal, por lo que sólo arremangué el brazo de la rompa y con algodón limpié cuidadosamente, para luego rodeando con la venda, no importaba mucho si estaba higienizada. Tampoco dudaría demasiado.

Giré sobre mi eje, en fondo de la pared no era más que un espejo enorme y sucio. Me acerco con cautela, viendo como el reflejo cada vez se hace más claro, o extraño. No podía distinguir si era por efecto de la luz del lugar que la imagen reflejada se veía más oscura, o eran las partículas de suciedad que hacían ver a la figura del otro lado como alguien distinto de mí.

Quizás estaba enloqueciendo. Pero el hombre del lado contrario tenía el cabello oscuro, sus ojos eran diferentes, pero era yo, o una mala copia de yo, sobre una superficie lisa con el otro lado pintado. No podía haber demasiadas desigualdades como en aquel. Posé mi mano sobre el espejo notando lo templado que estaba este, quise retirar el polvo pero este había creado raíces en él, metafóricamente hablando.

Pocas son las cosas que se puede pensar sobre espejos que no dejan ver tu imagen real, claro, este era uno de esos casos. Qué importaba de todas formas.

El sonido de la cerradura me llamó la atención, sin embargo, continué observando el no-reflejo de la lámina. La puerta se cerró con cuidado, tirada quizás con la brisa suave que abraza al cuarto. La nueva presencia guardó sus palabras y su respiración, de esas cuestiones que la gente común suele preocuparse. Un saludo, alguna exclamación. Me sentí ilusionado de que fuese una cara relativamente familiar pero no, esas sensaciones se sienten a millares de kilómetros.

—¿Ves? —Me quedé atento a la pregunta, por supuesto que no podía ver nada, el cristal estaba completamente cubierto de mugre, algo muy dentro me hizo pensar que la pregunta no se refería a los sentidos sino al reconocimiento—. El mundo no necesita demonios, las personas, crean los suyos propios.

—Vas a decirme qué es lo que quieres de mí, o vas a seguirme todo el día hasta tu muerte, incluso más lejos —Rasguñé la superficie, debía admitir que el timbre de voz del hombre era escalofriantemente cotidiano y austero. Una voz capaz de atravesar los pliegues de músculos y quebrar los huesos.

—Lo que quiero… —Pareció meditar una lista interminable de deseos frustrados—. Ya se ha ido. Aunque, dejó un par de cosas que me ayudarán a traerlo de vuelta.

Miré por encima del hombro mientras me giraba suave, reservando mis comentarios sobre su vestimenta y su forma de andar. Esos pasos ligeros sobre el piso y el cabello medianamente revuelto sobre el rostro. Un rostro atormentado y sigiloso, de rasgos cadavéricos, casi, pálido, y a distancia poco amigable.

—¿Qué es? —Cuestiono con cuidado, miedoso, a lo mejor—. Lo que quieres de vuelta, quiero decir.

—Es irónico que tú y yo deseemos lo mismo y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pueda tenerlo egoístamente para cada uno —Sonó satisfecho de aquella aseveración, la determinación de sus ojos oscuros era nítida y desconcertante—. El amor… no se puede compartir. Puedes, si quieres, preguntárselo a Edward, va a estar de acuerdo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? ¿Y por qué Edward? —Parpadeé rápidamente, sentí el ardor de mis ojos, aún tenía esa sensación febril en mi cuerpo—. Además… ¡No tengo idea de qué es lo que hablas!

—Sobre Dean, por supuesto —Mis manos y los músculos de mi espalda se contrajeron de inmediato—. ¿Sobre qué más podría referirme?

—¿Le conociste? —Pregunto esquivando los ojos lejos de su vista—. Igual que Edward.

—Sí, igual que él. No quiero ser melodramático pero las cosas habrían tenido un final mejor si él no se hubiese entrometido —Repasó sus manos por sobre el buró—. Y Dean, Dean fue un estúpido, pobre, pensó tantas cosas con respecto de Edward que al final terminó olvidándose de aquellos que si importábamos, creyó que podía ayudarle, cuando el que necesitaba ayuda era él. Para todo el mundo, era mejor que Edward estuviese muerto, como siempre lo estuvo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Sonrió ausente—. ¡Dime!

—Él tendrá el valor de decirlo algún día, ahora…

—¡Cómo conociste a mi padre! ¡Contesta!

—Bien, se podría decir que yo, soy parte de su esencia —Arrugo la frente, este tipo realmente estaba jugando conmigo—. Dean no lo comprendía y pensó que podría, no sé, apartarme de su lado, teniendo a las personas que amaba. Creo que él pensaba de mí, como un villano. Hice… cosas horribles, pero cambié.

—Las personas no cambian —Aseguro con determinación.

Volvió los ojos hacia mí, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera.

—Nadie dijo que yo era una persona, no importa ¿Verdad?

Por esas cosas del instinto intenté correr pero sus brazos, si bien eran delgados, me rodearon con una fuerza indescriptible, el pánico se apoderó de mí, en cuanto sentí su respiración fría cerca, en mi nuca.

—Pequeño Derek, cuéntame ¿De dónde proviene toda esta sangre? —Rio descaradamente, tiemblo e intento zafarme pero no puedo—. Eres igual a todos nosotros, no tienes ni una pisca de compasión y por eso debes devolvérmelo ¡No eres distinto de él!

—¡Suéltame! ¡Estás loco, nada de lo que hagas va a devolvértelo! —Me paralizo, hablé de ciertas cosas que son verdad. Nada haría que Dean regresara, entonces por qué yo estaba aquí, por qué Edward estaba aquí, por qué este hombre estaba aquí.

Sentí sus brazos aflojando el agarre, los dos estábamos consientes de todos esos sucesos nada conexos que nos convergían en este lugar y sin embargo seguíamos aquí. Ninguno podía aceptar la realidad.

Retiré sus manos quietas, ahora parecía un cadáver de verdad sentado en el suelo, me alejo, siento temor de saber que puede volver a acorralarme de tal forma y no poder contárselo a nadie, jamás, nunca y corrí.

Por los pasillos, por las escalera. Hasta que el tiempo pareció cristalizarse sin ser una verdad absoluta, cuando todo se tornaba como antes, las rejas desaparecían, la sangre se ocultaba debajo de los cimientos y el oxido se descorría y retornaba a ser pintura de interior. Vislumbré una sombra al final del pasillo, tan parecido al hombre sucio del cuarto que cerré los ojos aguardando a ser cazado por los sus brazos abiertos.

Esos cálidos y reconfortantes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Yep lo más probable es que me haya metido algo en el cuerpo cuando escribí este capítulo, okay no. Desearía enormemente que fuese un mundo normal donde todo es más fácil y entonces recuerdo que Derek es un Howell y el maldito me jode la existencia. Pero bueno.

No sé como tomar la existencia de la primera parte "Memories" sólo que me gusta una intervención poco usual en mi historia. Tómenlo como algo complementario, no quiero, la verdad, hacer un capítulo completo con respecto a explicar un montón de cosas que no vienen al caso XD. So… atando cabos sueltos, atando cabos sueltos everywhere! Es lo que se supone. Basado en los hechos del _«Silent in my heart»_ ya ven… no era Edward, LOL!

Les agradezco de haber leído hasta aquí, también a los que dejan review, en especial a mis pervertidas Sun y Yaoist!

So… comenten, sugieran, critiquen y por sobre muchas cosas, disfruten.


End file.
